


Matched

by amcsummersgoddess



Series: Dorks in Love [1]
Category: Halex - Fandom
Genre: Alex is an amazing brother, Alex is flustered, All the smut will be tagged later ;), Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Anal Fingering, Angst, Beast Hank, Blow Jobs, But owns a restaurant, Expected smut, Hank is insecure, Happy Ending, It will happen, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Mutant Powers, Online Dating, Phone Sex, Poor Alex - Freeform, Poor Hank, Scott knows what he’s doing, Sean is a stoner, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 51,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: Raven forces Hank, who turns to Beast after trying to cure his feet, to setup a dating profile on a mutant website. Hank thinks it’s absolutely ridiculous and is highly against it but Raven makes him an account anyway. On the journey to reversing his current form, Hank stumbles across a profile of another mutant...Alex Summers. Alex’s mutation isn’t visible, from the looks of it since he is absolutely gorgeous, and he describes himself as a “Stay At Home Brother” in his profile. Hank eventually, after a whole day of thinking and overthinking it, messages Alex and absolutely has no idea what to do when Alex messages him back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea, ya know? Have a feeling this will be a slightly longer one like the last one I wrote and expect an update every Friday :) 
> 
> The POV shifts back and forth between Hank and Alex every other chapter and I’m having a lot of fun writing this fic so far and I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Also rated mature for later chapters because there will be some smut ;)

Hank scratched out the chemical formula he wrote and started to write a new one. “Won’t work,” he mumbled to himself and scratched off the other formula, ripping out that piece of notebook paper and crumbling it up into a messy ball before tossing it on the ground. He ran his hand- _paw_ -through his stark _blue_ hair as he started writing down on a fresh piece of paper.

Stupid. Hank was completely _stupid_. He should know how to reverse his mutation, make his feet look normal. He thought Raven’s DNA, which he got with permission, and his intellect would help him find a cure and be _normal_ , but now he was everything _but_ normal. 

And Hank couldn’t lie, it fucking sucked. _How_ it sucked was simple: 

He grew at least three inches which in moderation, wasn’t that big of a deal, but to Hank it was. He was already six feet tall but now he was six foot three and with his new height, his body also widened drastically versus his usual smaller frame. He was all pure muscle, which he wouldn’t mind as much but every time he _lightly_ grasped something, he’d just end up breaking it since he was now much stronger than he was before as well. All of this meant that Hank couldn’t fit into any of his old clothes anymore so he had to get new clothes, but only from online. 

Hank absolutely could _not_ go out in public looking the way he did. He couldn’t handle all the stares and whispers he would receive from passerbyers, even though mutants were highly accepted in society, people still stared. 

He filled another whole notebook page with equations and started to rip it out, but ended up tearing through a couple of more pages below it.  
Did he mention he had claws? Normally, Hank would just file them down but he hadn’t really had the time to lately since he was way too focused on finding a cure to even bother with something simple like trimming down his nails.

Frustrated, Hank ripped out more and more pieces of his notebook before just tearing the whole thing to shreds. Hank threw the remnants of it off of his desk and stood up, starting to pace around his study. Well, it used to be his study, but now it was practically a science lab. He nearly redecorated his whole apartment to accommodate for his physical change and moving in a bunch of equipment to help him cure it too.

Hank should’ve never tried to experiment with Mother Nature. He should’ve just left himself as the lanky kid with floppy brown hair, wearing oversized glasses for his bright blue which were now amber eyes, and had feet that resembled hands. 

_Stupid_. He was completely and utterly stupid.

The knock on his apartment door made him let out a low grumble of his own frustration and the annoyance of interacting with another person. He hoped it was a package of some sorts so that way he wouldn’t have to talk to anyone, but he heard the knock again, followed by a voice.

“Hank! Open up! I know you’re home!”

Raven, it was always Raven. She was the only person who visited Hank anyway; he heard from her brother, Charles, every once in a while, but Charles was too busy with his career to visit most people. When he did visit Hank, it was always appreciated.

The knocking was heard again, more persistent this time, and Hank walked over to his front door, opening it. Raven was grinning at him as she handed him a large grocery bag. She was in her natural blue form and her fiery orange hair was slicked back, revealing her catlike eyes. “That should last you about a few weeks,” she brushed past Hank and entered his apartment. “Why is it so dark in here?” Raven flicked on all the lights as Hank closed his door and walked over into his kitchen, starting to put his groceries away. 

Hank was grateful at how much chicken he saw, along with other various meats, and fruits and vegetables. Ever since his transformation, Hank gave Raven his credit card to do all of his shopping for him. “Thank you,” he smiled up at her as she took a seat on his couch and sprawled herself out comfortably, staring up at his dull beige ceiling.

“When was the last time you left your apartment again?”

“About a month ago, why?” Hank finished storing his groceries and sat across from Raven on his loveseat, leaning back to relax. 

Raven turned her head to meet Hank’s eyes, looking at him a little sternly. “Hank, you really need to get out more. When was the last time you spoke to someone besides me _in person_?” 

“Raven, you know I can’t,” Hank began sadly. “People will take one look at me and all they will see is a freak.”

“Not everyone,” Raven gave Hank a hopeful smile as she sat up and faced Hank fully. “Remember my friend, Angel?” Hank nodded, a hint of a smile falling to his lips. Angel was Raven’s roommate in college and she was, from what Raven said, the nicest and funniest person she ever met; Hank completely agreed when he met her at one of Charles’ Christmas parties a couple of years ago. “Well, she was so busy with work and everything that she hardly had time for herself, so she went online and onto this site.”

Hank cocked an eyebrow, intrigued and a little suspicious. “What kind of site?”

Raven took a deep breath. “A dating website. Hey,” she shot Hank a look as if she knew he was about to protest the idea, “let me finish. It’s a website filled with thousands of mutants all over New York. Angel met Darwin through there, and you know how happy they are.” Hank gave a slow nod as he remembered how happy they were together when he first met Darwin last year at Charles’ Halloween party. “You can set your preferences on just your normal interests-

“Physical preferences,” Hank brooded and stood up, walking back over to his desk area to dig out more paper and focus his attention on chemical formulas. “I am not looking to meet someone who has a fetish, Raven,” he brisked unintentionally. Hank didn’t want to be with someone just because they had a _kink_ , to say the least, on how he looked and of all the things he could possibly do to them. If he was going to meet someone, he wanted them to like him for who he was, but he knew getting past his physical appearance would be the hard part and a dealbreaker for some.

“That’s not what I meant,” Raven let out a sigh as she continued and Hank could tell she was approaching him. “I think it would benefit you if you even talked to some people. Sure it’s a dating website, but you don’t _have_ to necessarily date someone, you could make a friend.”

Hank snorted. “I have enough friends.” He started to write out a chemical formula, ignoring the displeased look Raven was giving him. “Raven,” he looked over at her softly, “I am perfectly fine with my current situation. Besides, no one would want to be friends like me when I look like this,” he gestured to his body.

Raven rolled her eyes. “Hank, you know that’s not true. No one cares what you look like, you’re still Hank inside.”

“A stranger wouldn’t know that,” he snapped and resumed to his work. “They’ll take one look at me and avoid any social interaction. Before, it was just my feet and I could-

“Conceal those from someone for the rest of your life? Hide who you _really_ are?” Raven sat down on the edge of his desk, crossing one of her legs over the other. “Look Hank, I get it, it sucks not being able to hide your mutation all the time, I know, but,” she rested her hand over his in a comforting manner, “there’s always someone out there who will look past it,” she flashed him a warm smile. 

“Like Azazel?” Hank laughed. “Because he’s all yours, Raven.”

“Because he is,” Raven giggled and ran a hand through her hair, “but you’ll meet someone, Hank. Whether they’re just a friend or it turns to more. Remember: Mutant and Proud.”

“Mutant and Proud,” Hank repeated a bit dryly back to her and set aside his page of equations, for now. “I just don’t see what a dating website would do for me. Say I do make some friends, then what?” Raven shrugged as she slid off of Hank’s desk. 

“Actually talk to people,” she fake gasped, “and hang out with them,“ she giggled. “But seriously Hank, I’d look into it if I were you. At least browse the website to see if it interests you, then make an account, no pressure.” Hank cocked an eyebrow. “Okay, so I will be calling you later to see if did make one, but you should.” 

“Raven-

“Here, I’ll pull it up for you.” Raven scooted past Hank and leaned over him a little as she typed in his computer, pulling up the website. Hank skimmed the web page to see there were multiple faces of mutants popping up. “Now when you’re ready to make an account, you go here,” she explained and clicked a couple of times before typing. “Fill out your name,” she mumbled, “upload a photo...and describe yourself in a sentence.”

Hank rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness he felt. “I don’t know, does it matter?”

“There’s more than meets the eye,” Raven settled on and made a couple more clicks. “Done!”

“Done? Done with what?” Raven stepped to the side and Hank’s eyes went wide as he stared at his computer screen.

**NAME:** _**Hank McCoy** _  
**MUTATION:** _**More To Love** _  
**AGE:** _**24** _  
**BIO:** _**There’s more than meets the eye, but only if you get to know me.** _

Raven made him a dating profile. A _dating profile_ on a dating website. “Raven! How do I delete it?!” Hank started clicking randomly, but Raven grabbed the mouse from him.

“Hank, you’re not going to delete it,” she stated firmly and gathered up her things. “Just dabble with it for a couple of days and after a _week_ , if you had absolutely no conversation with anyone, which I know is unlikely, I’ll help you delete it, alright?”

“A week? Raven, I don’t want to be on this site for a week! That’s too much time!”

“And so is staying inside of your apartment for a month,” Raven retorted as she walked over to his front door, holding his credit card up in the air before setting it down in his key holder. “Bye Hank, I’ll call you,” she sung before leaving his apartment. 

Hank huffed as he looked over at his computer, seeing various mutant women were all across his screen. “Might as well set my preferences correctly,” he muttered as he went up to the top of the website and filtered his page to only men. Hank skimmed the page, seeing men of all ages and all mutations appear on his screen. None of them really stood out to him, and it’s not like he _wanted_ to talk to any of them anyway. 

He kept looking through the first page since he could use a slight break from his work and went onto the next page seeing more and more mutants. Hank sighed and started to scroll through profiles, because he did have time to kill while on his break that he made for himself, and he looked at the various faces blankly. 

Hank kept skimming and clicking, rubbing at his eyes and checking the time to see he had been doing this for the past two hours without even realizing it. Just as he was about to call it a night since it was almost midnight, Hank clicked the arrow to view the next profile and his breath caught in his throat.

**NAME:** _**Alex Summers**_  
**MUTATION:** _**More To Love** _  
**AGE:** _**24** _  
**BIO:** _**Stay At Home Brother looking for love.** _

Hank looked at the profile description once more and then over at the picture of Alex. He was probably the most gorgeous person Hank had ever laid eyes on. Alex had to be a catfish, there was no way anyone was this good looking and still _single_. His hair was golden yellow and his eyes were as bright and blue as Hank’s fur. His features were soft and his arm was lean and muscled as it stretched to wrap around the other boy’s neck in the picture. Hank assumed that was Alex’s brother since they did have some of the same features, but his eyes were a duller blue than Alex’s and his hair was a mocha brown color. 

He saw that Alex didn’t show a physical mutation, unless you count being extremely attractive as his mutation, so Hank assumed it could be something not visible, like telepathy, or something of that sorts. Hank saw that there was a button to message him too, but he ignored it. Someone as hot as Alex would never go for someone like Hank, even before his transformation, but especially now with the way he looked. 

Hank sighed and turned off his monitor and went over to his bathroom to brush his teeth and shower before going to bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Friday so here’s the next chapter of   
> Alex’s POV now!!! Time to get his side of everything!!! Enjoy!!!

Alex pulled up in the car loop in his minivan, yes he drove a minivan-don’t judge, and parked behind the row of cars. He originally got a minivan because they were very safe and he enjoyed the extra space that they provided. Sure he didn’t use it all, but Scott sometimes had friends that needed rides home. Alex absolutely loved his minivan too. It was a pale blue, which happened to be his favorite color, and he earned the car with every cent that he made. 

He started working at an ice cream shop when he was a freshman in high school, he was paid under the counter till he was at least sixteen, and then he bought his precious minivan: Lucy. 

Lucy had been possibly the best car Alex believed he had ever owned and he had no intentions of ever letting her go. Alex bought her used to begin with so he spent a large investment taking care of her and treating her to a fresh car wash every Sunday. Scott thought he was absolutely insane for loving his car like it was another person, but Scott just didn’t understand. 

Alex drummed his fingers against his steering wheel and scanned the crowd of students that emerged from the building, starting to grin when Scott came into view and got into the car. “How was school?” Scott shrugged as he tossed his backpack in the backseat before getting into the passenger’s side. 

“Alright I guess. We have to do this group project in history and it’s so boring,” Scott sighed and slumped down in his seat as Alex started to drive back to their house. “It’s on the Cold War, like who cares you know? Like why didn’t we just not go to war? And what makes it so cold?” 

Alex let out a faint laugh. “If I only knew. I haven’t studied that war since I was your age and I honestly don’t remember a single thing about it. What’s the project anyway?”

“Make a PowerPoint presentation on how the Cold War impacted America and Russia at the times. You know,” Scott waved his hand in the air, “boring stuff.” 

Alex chuckled as he turned the corner, nearing the entrance of the subdivision in about a few minutes. “God, you sound like me when I was your age.”

“You realize how bad that makes me sound, right? You’re like a suburban dad!” Scott laughed and Alex playfully nudged at him. “By the way, did you hear about that new website they made?” Alex frowned and shook his head, he never really kept up to date on the latest trends anyway. “Well, it’s for mutants only and you can meet a bunch of people on there,” he explained.

“Sounds suspicious,” Alex turned up his nose at the thought of it. Social media wasn’t really his forte. Sure he had the usual accounts like everyone else, but he rarely went on them; they just didn’t interest him at all. Maybe it was the fact that Alex honestly didn’t really give a shit about other people his age traveling or posting ridiculous pictures of themselves or their food with the stupidest captions. He thought it was absolutely pointless and dumb. 

“It’s not, it’s actually _really_ safe and reliable,” Scott went on. “Like, it’s filled with a bunch of mutants from all over New York, looking to find ways on how to meet others more like them. I think you should try it, it would be good for you.”

Alex snorted. “How would setting up another social media profile be good for me? I rarely go on the ones I have now.”

“Come on, Alex!” Scott punched him lightly on his arm, being mindful of the fact that Alex was still driving. “When was the last time that you went out?” 

“We went out for dinner last week,” Alex let out a small laugh, glancing out of the corner of his eye to see Scott rolled his eyes at him. “Hey-

“With someone _besides_ me,” Scott clarified. “Like all you do all day is jog, go to the store, clean the house even though it’s spotless, cook, work _from home_ , and just stay inside of the house and do nothing! You need a hobby, a life-something!”

Alex scoffed. “I have a life.”

His own statement was a complete and utter lie. Alex absolutely had no life outside of Scott but he _honestly didn’t mind_ at all. He didn’t mind stepping up and being the man of the house when their parents died in a horrible car accident four years ago. Alex was in college at the time and when he found out, he immediately packed up his things and left campus to take care of Scott, who was only eleven at the time. 

Alex couldn’t imagine how hard it was for Scott to start middle school as an orphan. Alex promised himself that he would be there for Scott every single second, and he kept his promise for the past four years and planned on it for the rest of Scott’s life...okay so maybe not for all of Scott’s life, but until he went off to college, or graduated from college, or even got married. Even then, Alex would still _always_ look out for him because he was his older brother after all, it was only right that he did. 

“Alex, no you don’t.” Scott’s words snapped him out of his thoughts and he almost missed the turn into their suburb. “You work from home so you don’t even talk to coworkers your own age! They’re just a robot! You’re missing out on social interactions with people which I do every day!” Alex rolled his eyes and pulled up into their driveway. “You have to do something about it.”

“No, I don’t,” Alex got out of the car and walked on inside, Scott trailing behind him. “I am happy with my life, alright?” Alex kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the couch. 

“Alex, that’s bullshit and you know it.” Alex quickly looked over at Scott with shock. “What? I’m fifteen, I can swear, you did at my age, I remember.” 

“The hell you can,” Alex retorted and cursed at himself. “Just keep it to a limit,” he grumbled and grabbed the TV remote, turning it on and starting to flip through the channels. 

Alex assumed Scott must’ve left the room because Alex received no response from him. He flipped to the Discovery Channel and started to watch a documentary about a science museum. It was a boring show to some, but Alex enjoyed them and found them very interesting. He absolutely loved science, especially when he got to college which contributed to the fact that he majored in geophysics. 

Suddenly, a laptop screen was placed in front of his vision.

“This is the website I was telling you about.” Scott came into view again and turned off the TV, practically shoving the laptop screen in his face. Alex grabbed ahold of it, pulling it back a little to get a better view. He skimmed the screen to see there was a bunch of mutants from all over New York staring right back at him. “It’s really fun and simple to use,” Scott continued, starting up a blank screen. “So first, we enter your name, then your mutation...more to love sounds good for you, right?” Alex grunted at the suggestion. “I’ll take that as a yes. Age...alright, what’s a sentence describing yourself?”

“I don’t know.” Alex sighed as he thought, running a hand through his hair. “Too hot to handle?” Scott looked at Alex completely baffled. “What?”

“Do you want to find love or not?”

Alex cocked an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, did you say _love_?” Scott snatched the laptop and quickly bolted off of the couch. “Scott, what are you signing me up for?” Alex got off of the couch as well and followed him into the kitchen.

“Nothing!” Scott exclaimed defensively and typed something else quickly on the laptop before Alex yanked it from his grip.

“Scott,” Alex groaned as he saw the _dating_ profile Scott set up for him. Alex sighed as he looked at the screen, shaking his head. “Stay at home brother? Really Scott?” 

“What? It’s true! Come on, let’s browse some profiles.” Scott guided him on how to do it, Alex had no idea how he knew how to navigate this thing so well, before handing him the laptop again. “Just set some basic preferences like if you’re looking for someone that is also looking for love.” 

Alex looked over at him dryly. “I am not looking for love, firstly, and secondly, I don’t have _any_ preferences on mutations.” He looked over at the screen and started to click through the profiles of all of the men. Scott already had it filtered for him, lovely. “All of these guys are so uninteresting. This one guy just likes to read,” he huffed and clicked on the other profile, “and this one likes to collect jars of… _animal limbs_?”

“Next!” Scott announced and clicked on the next profile. “Wow,” Scott gasped in awe, “now he’s cool.”

Alex’s breath caught in his throat as he saw a furry, blue mutant with the nicest eyes Alex had ever seen on anyone stare back at him, they reminded him of a gemstone. “Yeah,” he cleared his throat and looked over at this guy’s name. “Hank McCoy, he’s also my age, and he’s looking for someone to get to know him.” Hank seemed like a nice guy, and Alex _wouldn’t_ mind getting to know him. He hovered the cursor over the button to message him, but Alex decided against it since Scott was right next to him so he took one last glance at Hank and clicked the next arrow. “Why are we doing this again?”

“To get you a life,” Scott teased and he took over of the cursor, clicking through more and more profiles. “You need to get out more Alex, I’m worried about you,” he looked at him seriously. “How are you not lonely?”

Alex smiled warmly and ran a hand through Scott’s hair. “I have you, I’m not lonely,” he ruffled his hair and Scott shot him a look.

“That’s not what I mean and you know it.” 

“Scott, don’t worry about me. I’m fine. Now, go upstairs and do your homework while I start dinner, alright?” Scott gave a solemn nod before walking out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room. Alex turned his attention back to the laptop and started to click back through the profiles, landing on Hank’s again. 

Alex didn’t know what it was, but something about Hank intrigued him. Maybe it was Hank’s biography itself, or it was Hank’s appearance. Alex wasn’t a shallow person, far from, and he didn’t considered Hank unattractive, _at all._ Hank wasn’t even close to being unattractive either. Sure he was blue and furry from the looks of it, but Alex found it nice. The glasses perched on his face really brought out his eyes and made him look warm and friendly. Alex considered himself good at reading people and even though Hank was through a screen, Alex got a good vibe from him. 

Hank seemed like a very nice person and Alex wouldn’t mind having an online friend. He put his cursor over the message button and started to type. 

_Hey. My brother told me to not be so lonely anymore so do you want to be friends?_

“No, too weird,” he muttered to himself and erased the message, typing out a new one.

_I read your bio and I would like to get to know you._

“Creepy, Alex, very creepy.” Alex erased that message too and put his head in his hands. _Should_ he even message Hank? Maybe Hank wouldn’t even be interested in a guy like Alex. The site didn’t have an option to include what mutation he had, and maybe Hank had a preference for mutations. 

Alex closed out of the message box as well as the laptop, Hank’s face the last thing he saw before he started to cook dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Alex, you should’ve messaged him!!! Hopefully one of them will get the courage soon...
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Hank's POV!!! Will he get the courage to message Alex?

Hank tried, he really did, to avoid looking at his monitor and computer for the whole day but it was _very_ hard. He honestly forgot what he did the previous night, until he turned on his monitor and saw Alex’s bright smile blinding him, and then it all came flooding back to him. 

He promised Raven that he would wait a whole _week_ and give this site a shot meaning, Hank wouldn’t even touch it for a whole week. He had a strong feeling no one would message him anyway, and the only person he would message would probably not even be interested in Hank. 

_But_ Hank _wasn’t_ looking for someone to date necessarily. He could just be friends with Alex since there was no harm in friendship. Sure Hank might be flustered and a little awkward around him, but maybe he’ll get over that. 

Hank still couldn’t muster up the courage of sending a message to Alex though, so instead, he just simply shut off his monitor and dug out some paper, trying to focus on figuring out his formula versus the way Alex’s eyes sparkle, even in photographs. 

His hand, however, seemed to have a mind of its own since it he wasn’t writing a formula at all; it as writing something else entirely:

_Reasons to Message Alex Summers:  
1.Possibility of a friendship to form_

_Reasons NOT to Message Alex Summers:_  
_1.He won’t respond which will result in embarrassment_  
_2.He does respond and we have absolutely nothing in common_  
_3.Way too good looking  
_ _4.My own appearance could be off putting, hindering a friendship_

Hank stared down at his list and gave a nod of agreement. That settled it: Hank was _not_ going to message Alex. 

He set the list aside and started to do some actual work, but his thoughts were still running wild with pictures of Alex and the thought of messaging him. Hank knew he could never get any work done with the way his thoughts were going, so he had only one option: Call Raven. She would not let him live this down, he knew that for a fact, but he _really_ needed to get his work done so Raven was his best bet.

Hank grabbed his phone and scrolled through his short list of contacts, he only had about five, and called Raven. He hesitantly held up the phone to his ear, not believing what he was about to do. 

“Hello?” Raven answered cheerily as she usually did when she picked up.

“I need your help.” Hank turned on his monitor and felt his stomach flutter as he looked at Alex’s smiling face again. “It’s kind of important.”

Raven let out a sigh on the other end. “Look Hank, I’ll give you one more blood sample, but _please_ , stop trying to find a cure. There’s nothing wrong with you.”

“No, no, it’s not about that,” he took in a nervous breath, “it’s about the site,” he mumbled.

“What?”

Hank _really_ didn’t want to repeat it, but he had no choice. “The website, you know the one you set up for me,” he told her more clearly and Raven squealed.

“You found someone, didn’t you?!”

“No-

“I’ll be over in ten! Azazel, Hank found somebody!” Hank rolled his eyes and immediately hung up, not wanting to hear her boast about something that wasn’t necessarily true since Hank _didn’t_ find anybody. Last time he checked, he was still single. And say he does message Alex, he knew it would never lead to anything romantic. They would be friends, nothing more than that. 

Hank hid his list in his top desk drawer, shoving it under a bunch of scrap papers, just in case anyone would find it. He then organized his surrounding work space just a little bit to pass the time before Raven arrived. He didn’t know why he was so nervous about telling Raven about Alex. It was _just_ his dating profile anyway, he didn’t know why he was overthinking it so much. 

The feverish knocking on his door signaled Raven’s arrival. Hank got out of his desk chair and slowly walked over to his front door, Raven’s knocking persisting as he got closer and closer. When he opened the door, she barged in and looked at him like she was a kid in the candy store. 

“Well!”

“Well what?”

Raven rolled her eyes and lightly swatted Hank on his chest. “You know what! Well, who are they?!” He didn’t say anything as he quietly led her over to his den and gestured for her to sit down. Hank turned his monitor on, his cheeks already becoming flushed with embarrassment as Alex’s face popped up onto his screen once more. “Hank!”

“What?”

“He’s super cute!” Raven craned her neck to the side to beam at him. Hank bit back from saying he already knew this, but Raven’s expression shifted to a more serious look. “But, looks can be deceiving so some research needs to be put into this.”

Hank cocked an eyebrow. “Research?”

“Did you not look him up?” Hank shook his head and Raven turned back to the monitor. “Pull up a seat, McCoy, you have a lot to learn.” Confused, Hank pulled up a seat and sat down next to Raven, watching as she opened up a new browser. “You still have that system installed in your computer, right? You know, the one from your _job_?” 

“Which I’m on leave for,” Hank muttered and took control of the mouse for a second, minimizing the search engine and going into his files, opening up the background check system he used for work. “I hope I don’t get in trouble for this.” Raven shrugged as she started typing.

“I mean, what’s the CIA going to do?”

“A lot of things,” Hank pointed out.

He started to work for the CIA just right after he graduated college. He wasn’t an agent and never did any serious work that would put his life in danger, he just did normal background checks and mainly lab work; designing weapons, making agents cool devices, and other necessities they required. Ever since his transformation, Hank took a medical leave but agreed to do what he could from home, and he hadn’t been back in a month. 

“Alexander Summers, born on March third, 1994. Son of Christopher and Katherine Ann Summers, older brother of Scott Summers,” Raven read allowed, snapping Hank out of his thoughts. “Not much about him,” she muttered as she kept scrolling through his information, Hank didn’t know why he ever agreed to this. “Oh my god,” she gasped.

“What?”

“When he was thirteen, he went to _juvey_ for arson, but was released when he turned fourteen.” Raven left out a huff of surprise and looked over at Hank with a small smirk. “I think you got yourself a bad boy,” she teased and Hank rolled his eyes.

He felt a bit ridiculous for practically snooping on Alex like this, but to be fair, it was Raven’s idea, not his. “I’m sure he’s straightened his life out since then,” Hank sighed and started to play with his triangular paperweight on his desk.

“You’re exactly right because he went to college and majored in geophysics.”

Hank’s eyes snapped up and he looked where Raven was reading, seeing it was true. “Geophysics? That’s,” he started to smile as he felt his love for science start to pool in his stomach, “that’s very fascinating. Does it say what his occupation is? I wonder if earthquakes were of his interests and he went to get a job in that, or maybe even studying the ocean, or just the simple mathematical and chemical components onto how the Earth works,” he rambled.

“Doesn’t say, it doesn’t even show a graduation date, he must still be in school,” Raven made a couple of clicks on his computer. “Aw Hank, look! Baby pictures! Hank felt his cheeks heat up even more as he saw Raven found personal pictures of Alex. “This system is amazing! I need it on my computer!” She enthused as she kept looking through more and more pictures of Alex. Raven lets out a low whistle and Hank buried his head in his hands. “He’s ripped, look!”

Hank peered through his fingers to see a picture of Alex practically _naked_ , minus the bright red floral swim trunks he was wearing, and he did have a great body. His eyes moved over to the figure next to Alex and Hank felt himself smiling as he saw Scott standing next to him, in a swimsuit as well, and grinning from ear to ear. 

“He looks like a good brother,” Raven commented and Hank nodded in agreement, starting to click through more photos. “He doesn’t seem to be active on any of his social media, hasn’t touched any of it since 2013. That’s a bit odd, don’t you think?” 

Hank shrugged off her concerns. “Maybe he’s just not big on social media.”

“Or he’s hiding something,” Raven countered and Hank shook his head at her, laughing quietly. “What? He could be a serial killer for all we know!

“And you’re the one who made me an account so if I die, it’s on you,” Hank teased and Raven gave him a knowing look.

“So you’re interested in him?”

“What? No,” Hank laughed nervously, feeling his fur stand up on the back of his neck, he discovered that tended to happen when he was completely flustered, “I never said that.”

“Then why did you call me over then? What is it that you needed help with?” Raven was amused by this, Hank could tell, and he just wanted to bury himself in a hole and never come out. 

Hank took in a breath through his mouth, and let it out through his nose. “Before you get any ideas, I was going to message him in a _friendly_ way and just be _friends_ with him, but I’m having a hard time deciding whether or not I should actually message him. Raven, why are you looking at me like that?” Raven was just staring at Hank blankly, as if he had another head or something. 

Raven shook her head at herself and turned to look at Hank fully. “Did you turn up the heat or something?” Hank shook his head and Raven took her jacket off, starting to fan herself. “I think I’m having a hot flash or something. Does that usually come with nausea?”

“Nausea?” Hank rested his hand on her forehead. “You feel fine to me. Can I get you some water?” Raven shook her head and quickly grabbed Hank’s trash can, throwing up inside of it. Hank immediately went and got her some water, which she drank afterwards. 

“Thanks,” she gave him a small smile and set the trash can down. “I think it’s food poisoning, since I had it yesterday too, right when I got home. It was weird,” she drank down the rest of the water in one gulp. “Anyway, I’d message Alex if I were you, it couldn’t hurt,” she brought up again with more cheeriness to her voice.

“Why?”

“Because Hank, you said you wanted to make friends, he seems like a good candidate for that. You both can talk about science or whatever,” she waved her hand in the air. “Forming a friendship is harmless and it could always lead to more,” she winked and Hank highly doubt it would, but he kept quiet. “I should get going, see if Azazel is sick too,” she picked up Hank’s trash can again, “mind if I take this?”

Hank gave her a kind smile. “It’s all yours,” he started to walk her to the door, “I hope you feel better.”

“I hope you call me as soon as Alex messages you back.” 

“Will do,” he gave her a wave goodbye and closed his door, going back over to his computer. He closed out of the background system and went back to the internet browser, feeling a wave of anxiousness as he saw Alex’s profile and clicked the message button.

**Hey.**

Hank pressed enter and the computer made a swish sound and there was a little check next to his message, indicating it sent.

“Oh no. Oh no,” he felt his heartbeat start to pick up and Hank went into a complete panic. “What have I done? I need to delete this damn site! Move to a new town-no, a new state.” Hank ran both of his paws through his hair and tugged on it as he thought out loud. “I can move away and live in a secluded area, right? No one will know who I am, or that I even exist-

His computer made a sound, resembling the chime of a bell. Hank glanced at his computer and felt his jaw drop. Alex _replied_. 

_Hi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw and Alex messaged Hank back right away, what's next?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY
> 
> so for some reason, I thought I already posted the fourth chapter last week (the 12th) And was posting the fifth chapter this week (19th). But of course, the fifth chapter isn’t completed yet so I was freaking out not having it done until I looked and realized I didn’t even give you guys the fourth chapter yet!!!
> 
> Anyway, here it is!!! Enjoy!!!
> 
> Also: Hank is bolded messages, Alex is italicized

“Alex!” 

“What?” Alex called back, walking over into the living room to see Scott was sitting on the couch, the laptop sitting comfortably in his lap. He walked closer to see Scott was smiling from ear to ear. “What is it?” He was handed the laptop, recognizing the blue screen of the dating website. Alex sighed, not really knowing what he should be staring at. “Scott-

“You got a message!”

“What? Already?” Alex thought that was pretty fast, considering he’d only been on the website for a day. He clicked on the large envelope in the top right corner of the screen and clicked on it, his heart jumping in his chest. 

Hank messaged him. The only person Alex considered messaging messaged him _first._

“Well? Who was it from? What did they say?” Scott asked, getting off of the couch and looking at the screen with Alex. “Alex!” Scott gripped onto his arm and shook him excitedly. “Respond!”

Alex typed in response and pressed send. “Now what?”

“Ask him what’s up,” Scott told him and Alex wrote it out before sending the message. 

In an instant, his laptop chimed as a message came in.

**Trying to work but keep getting distracted. You?**

“Say how you’re just chilling with me and ask what kind of work he does,” Scott guided him and Alex shot him a look. “What? I’m just trying to help!”

“I think I know how to talk to people,” he teasingly retorted as he replied to Hank.

_Just chilling with my brother. What kind of work do you do?_

Alex carried the laptop over to the couch, Scott following him there. “Do you mind?” Scott shook his head, leaning over Alex’s shoulder to read the message Hank sent.

**I work for an agency, but I’m currently working at home temporarily. What about you?**

_I grade works people do for online classes, specifically in geophysics._

“Alex,” Scott whined, “Why did you tell him that? He might think you’re a nerd!” 

Alex rolled his eyes. “It’s my _career_ , there’s nothing nerdy about it.” His computer chimed again and Alex felt himself smiling.

**I prefer chemistry myself, but geophysics is absolutely fascinating.**

“See?” Scott looked annoyed and left the couch then, disappearing back upstairs as Alex typed out another reply.

_Chemistry? You didn’t mention you were a nerd in your bio ;)_

Alex hesitantly sent that since it had been awhile since he’d really flirted with anyone. He couldn’t even remember when his last boyfriend was. It may have been high school, but he wasn’t positive. 

**How does liking chemistry make me a nerd?**

Alex smirked.

_You probably have the whole periodic table memorized, am I right?_

**And you probably know geographically where all of the fault lines are, don’t you?**

_Maybe_

**Maybe?**

_Okay I do, but that doesn’t make me a nerd._

**You’re right, it makes you a geek ;)**

Alex chewed on the bottom of his lip as he smiled at Hank’s message. He started to type out another message, not really sure if he should send it, but he pressed enter before Alex could delete it.

_At least I’m a hot geek._

**You’re right, you are.**

Hank’s response made Alex’s chest fill up inside with a feeling he didn’t recognize. Licking his lips, Alex sent another response.

_And you’re pretty hot for a nerd_

Alex sucked in a breath as a whole minute went by and he didn’t get a response from Hank. Maybe he shouldn’t have sent that, but he was only speaking the truth. 

A part of Alex thought that he already ruined the relationship-no, they _weren’t_ in a relationship, not even a friendship yet-ruined the _conversation_ by already telling Hank he was hot. Maybe Hank saw him as some freak now that had a fetish, but Alex _didn’t_ have a fetish. Should he clarify that for Hank? 

“Scott!” Alex yelled out. Scott would know what to do, sure he was only fifteen, but Alex could use the advice. 

“What?” Scott was heard coming down the stairs and Alex turned around on the couch and held up the laptop in the air. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Alex exclaimed defensively and Scott took the laptop from him, starting to read over the messages. 

“You’re surprisingly doing pretty well, what’s the problem?”

Alex resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Scott’s comment and focused on the task at hand. “He didn’t respond after I sent that,” he muttered and pointed to the last message he sent. 

“Well he’s probably flustered or something,” Scott handed him back the laptop. “Say something else.”

“What else do I say?!” 

Scott rolled his eyes and Alex frowned at him for that. “You really need to get out more,” he sighed. “Ask him out.”

Alex barked out a laugh, looking at Scott to see he was serious. “I can’t ask him out! I’ve only been talking to him for like five minutes!”

“How do you ever expect to date him if you don’t ask him out?”

“Scott-

“I’m serious, Alex. You haven’t been on a proper date in years, you never go out with any of your friends, ask him out or I’ll do it for you,” Scott informed him firmly and Alex shot him a displeasing look. “If you don’t ask Hank out, you will die alone.”

Alex scoffed. “No I won’t. I don’t see why we can’t just be friends.”

“Friends don’t call other friends hot within seconds of talking to each other for the first time,” Scott teased before getting off of the couch and heading back upstairs. “If you don’t ask him out by tonight I’m forever skipping school!” Alex groaned and typed out another message to Hank.

_My little brother is going to drive me crazy one of these days. Do you have any siblings?_

**No, only child. Your brother reminds me of my best friend, she practically forced me to go on this site. “Make some friends” was what she told me :/**

Alex laughed because he was in the exact same position.

_I’m on that boat. My brother kept going on and on about how this new website came out and I should try it. Little did I know he went and made me an account._

**My friend did the exact same thing! I don’t see how talking to complete strangers would benefit me in any way.**

_Hey...we’re strangers._

**Not entirely. You know my name, I know yours, you have a brother, I’m an only child. I’d say we’re acquaintances.**

_Acquaintances it is. How can I upgrade to become your friend?_

“God Alex you’re such a dork,” he muttered to himself and was thankful no one was around to see him blush at his own message. 

**Get to know each other more I suppose. What would you like to know about me?**

_Middle name_

**Philip. And my name is actually Henry, but I go by Hank.**

_Do you like people calling you Henry?_

**Do you like people calling you Alexander?**

_Touche._

**Do you have a middle name?**

_No. Favorite color?_

**Blue**

_Mine too. Favorite food?_

**Chicken**

_Spaghetti_

**How are you still single?**

Alex cracked a smile at the question and if he wasn’t blushing before, he was definitely blushing now. 

_I honestly don’t leave my house outside of going to the store and getting my brother from school. You?_

**I don’t leave my home either.**

Alex should take Scott’s advice and ask Hank out, but a part of him felt like it was too soon. He wasn’t a forward person, not at all, but something about talking to Hank made him feel comfortable and confident.

_Maybe we should both get out of our homes and hangout with each other, get your friend and my brother off of our backs. Lol_

He added the lol part for good measure to make it seem more friendly and less like an obligation. 

**Where would you like to go?**

_My friend owns a restaurant which is mutant friendly. Would you like to go there?_

**Sure, what day?**

_Friday nights would work best for me, you?_

**That’s fine for me. What time?**

_Six?_

**Perfect.**

Alex sent in the address to the restaurant and sent his goodbye to Hank before shutting down his laptop and placing it out of sight. 

He was going to meet Hank _in person._

“Scott!” Alex raced upstairs to his room to see Scott was sitting on his bed, working on his homework. Normally, Alex would gush at the sight of how studious of a student he was, but now wasn’t the time. 

“What?”

“I did it.”

“Did what?”

“I asked Hank out, sort of.” Alex released a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and Scott’s eyes went wide with excitement. “Friday night at six at Sean’s restaurant.”

“So it’s a date?!” Scott jumped off of his bed and wrapped his arms tightly around Alex into a hug. “You’re not going to die alone after all!”

“It’s not a date,” Alex corrected but hugged Scott back anyway. “We’re just hanging out as _friends_ ,” he clarified. 

“Sure,” Scott pulled away and grinned up at Alex. “At least you have two whole days to decide what to wear,” he joked and went back over to his bed, resuming to his homework. 

“Two days?”

“It’s Wednesday,” Scott pointed out. 

“W-Wednesday?” Alex didn’t remember the days going by so quickly, it seemed like just yesterday Scott set him up on the dating website, but that was on Monday…

Alex was starting to freak out now. He was going to meet Hank in person in two whole days. He couldn’t do this, Alex hadn’t gone out with someone in _years_ , he completely forgot how to act let alone make normal dinner conversation.

“Scott, what do I do? Do I dress nice? Casual? Somewhere in between? What do I talk about with him?” 

“Just be yourself, but not boring you, the fun you.”

Alex knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. “The _fun_ me? I’m still the fun me! Don’t look at me like that,” he told Scott when he looked at him weirdly. 

“You know, the _bad boy _you. You used to wear leather jackets, spike your hair up, be an asshole to people,” Scott explained while jotting down some notes from his text book.__

__“Scott, I was your age when I was like that,” Alex let out a small laugh at the memory and sat down in Scott’s desk chair. “I’m not like that anymore.”_ _

__“Yeah, you’re a typical suburban dad now. Your wardrobe did a complete three-sixty and you’re just _boring_.” _ _

__Alex cocked an eyebrow. “I’m boring?”_ _

__“Your clothes are, yes,” Scott stated. “Dress how you used to when you were twenty. Dress like the cool older brother that you are while you’re still young!”_ _

__“Fine,” Alex sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest in a defeated manner. “Friday night, I’ll dress in my leather jacket, jeans, and I’ll spike my hair up like how I used to, got it?”_ _

__Scott nodded, beaming. “I’m helping you, Alex. You want Hank to like you, right?”_ _

__“I’m pretty sure he already does like me as a _friend_ -_ _

__“I mean more, Alex! Don’t you want to date him?”_ _

__Alex ran a hand through his hair, looking down at Scott’s black carpet as he thought. “I don’t know,” he mumbled. “I mean, yeah I’m attracted to him, and we seem to have some things in common, but we’re not necessarily compatible. We could end up totally hating each other, you never know.”_ _

__“I think it’s going to work out,” Scott smirked. “Before you know it, you two will be happy and dating, and then you’ll fall in love, get married,” he cooed, “have some babies. And I’ll call dibs at being best man at the wedding.”_ _

__Alex chuckled. “Scott, we’re not getting married, I didn’t even meet the guy yet.”_ _

__“Call it intuition, but it’s going to happen. My eyes are tingling as I see your future,” he giggled and Alex shook his head at him, smiling. “Now if you don’t mind, I have a date with Stalin and you have a date to prep for.”_ _

__“Not a date,” Alex stood up and walked over to Scott’s door, “and I have two days to worry about what I’m going to wear.”_ _

__“Fine, it’s not a date. But if he kisses you at the end of the night, it’s going to be a date.” Alex shook his head at him and walked out of Scott’s room, closing the door behind him._ _

__Alex was excited to meet Hank, and now he was nervous if he _was_ going to get a kiss by the end of the night. Guess he’ll just have to see and find out for himself._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect (hopefully) chapter five by Friday!!!
> 
> Aww but now Hank and Alex are going on a date :) to Sean’s restaurant because he’s a totally foodie so of course he opens a restaurant!!
> 
> Next POV is Hank’s so expect him to be freaking out and having Raven to keep him calm!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Hank’s POV again!!! How will he react to making plans with Alex? Find out!

“Oh god, what have I done?” 

Hank read and reread how whole conversation with Alex. He was going to _meet_ him. Hank couldn’t believe that he actually agreed to it. Surely he couldn’t back out now and Hank _didn’t_ want to back out. He was excited about getting to meet Alex but a large portion of Hank was nervous, _extremely_ nervous. 

What would he wear? Would he brush his fur? Would he wear his glasses? Get contacts? Dress fancy? Casual? 

Hank didn't know what he was going to do but he did the only thing he knew how to do: Call Raven. Raven was the expert when it came to these kinds of things, she would know what to do, right?

Well, when he called her up, Raven didn’t answer her phone. Hank immediately left a voicemail, a very detailed one at that, and told her to call him back as soon as possible.

But for right now, Hank needed to find a way to calm down.

It was Wednesday night, he had two whole days to figure things out before he saw Alex. Well, a day and a half really, not even that, to prepare for Friday night. Hank could make one of his usual lists, write out what to do but Hank _didn’t_ know what to do. He had not been on a date in a very long time, let alone hung out with someone, who wasn’t Raven, in about a month.

 _Date._ That word made Hank freak out even more. Was it a date? Going out to dinner with someone you met online? No, Hank was a smart man and if he was going on a date, he was pretty sure he would know about it. This wasn’t a date, just a simple hangout, meeting for the first time, definitely _not_ a date.

His phone ringing made him jump and he quickly answered it. “Oh Raven, thank god you answered.” 

“I got your message, what’s up?” Raven replied calmly on the other end, Hank heard the sound of a toilet flushing.

“Are you using the bathroom?”

“No,” she groaned. “I still have that stomach bug. I’m seeing my doctor tomorrow so hopefully she can give me something to cure whatever this virus is,” she drawled on. “Anyway, what’s going on?”

“I’m meeting Alex Friday.”

Hank had to pull the phone away from his ear as he heard Raven squeal with excitement. “Hank! That’s amazing! I knew this would happen!” 

“Raven-

“I told you so! Azazel is going to be _thrilled_ when I tell him and so will Charles! You should invite him to Charles’ Christmas party this year! That way everyone can meet him!”

“I think I should just meet him first,” Hank let out a faint laugh as he stood up and went over into his bedroom, starting to dig through his closet to decide what to wear Friday night. 

Raven groaned. “Fine, but after your second date, I’m meeting him.”

“It’s not a date,” Hank pulled out his usual white button down and paired it with some black slacks and a red tie. 

“Then what is it? Just a hangout?”

“ _Yes_. We’re just friends, Raven. We’re going to dinner as _friends_ , we’ll talk as _friends-_

“And you’ll _kiss_ as friends too, right?” Hank rolled his eyes since he could tell Raven was smirking on the other end. “Do you want to date him?”

Hank felt himself blush at the question and he hung his ready made outfit back up and ran a paw through his hair. “I-I haven’t really thought about it,” he mumbled back in a reply.

 _Of course_ Hank thought about dating Alex. But he tried to not think about it _too_ much since he knew it wasn’t realistic. Hank and Alex would probably just remain friends, nothing more. He would like to date him though, don’t get him wrong; Alex was everything Hank could possibly want in a partner. He was nice, liked science like Hank, seemed to have a couple of things in common with him that he knew of, and Alex was _extremely_ good looking which helped but even if he wasn’t, Hank wouldn’t really care.

“Well, what did you two talk about?” Raven’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he shuffled somethings around his closet before closing the door. 

“Just the basics,” Hank sighed and left his bedroom, going back over to his computer to pull up the website, rereading his and Alex’s conversation, smiling as he did so. “He called me hot at one point.”

Raven squealed again. “He did?! Hank, he definitely likes you!”

“I don’t know-

“Unless he _wasn’t_ planning to date you, he wouldn’t have said it,” Raven stated firmly. “This is so exciting! You’re going on your first date with Alex! When you get married, I’m _so_ planning the wedding!” Hank rolled his eyes yet again. 

“Raven, we’re not getting married. After Friday night, since we're going to dinner as _friends_ , I will be the judge of what happens after. Who knows, he could be completely wrong for me.” Hank felt his chest warm up when he looked to see Alex sent him a message about five minutes ago. 

_Can’t sleep. I think I’m too excited in meeting you ;)_

**Me either. I’m excited to meet you too :)**

Hank pressed send before realizing he completely ignored what Raven said. “What?”

“I said I highly doubt he’s wrong for you,” she repeated and let out a yawn. “Look, I’ll talk to you tomorrow after my appointment. I should get some sleep while I can since who knows when I’ll puke next. Night Hank, have sweet dreams about your future husband,” she teased. 

**I bet you look as great in person as you do in photos.**

“Night Raven, feel better.” Hank hung up then and felt his stomach flip when Alex sent in another response. 

_Hopefully I don’t disappoint_

**I’m sure you won’t**

_I bet you look pretty damn good as well ;)_

Hank sucked in his lower lip and lightly chewed on it, being mindful of his fangs. He’s never done late night _flirting_ in a very long time, possibly never, but he was surprised at how much he actually enjoyed it: 

**Guess you’ll have to wait and see to find out.**

_Guess so. Can I admit something to you?_

Butterflies invaded Hank’s stomach then. **Can?**

_MAY god don’t tell me you’re one of those people._

**If I was, would that bother you?**

_Well are you?_

**No, I’m just messing with you ;)**

_Very funny, Hank. I’m dying of laughter._

Hank let out a small laugh. **But go on, what did you want to say?**

_Before you corrected me, I was going to tell you something but now I’m not so sure if I should._

**And why not?**

_Because you corrected me._

**Really?**

_Nah, I’m just messing with you._ Hank laughed and shook his head. 

**Very funny, Summers.**

_:P Anyway, what I was going to say was that I haven’t been on a proper date in a very long time_. 

“Oh shit.” Hank blurted and an odd realization started to fill up inside of him. So it _was_ a date. 

_I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to say that you must feel so weird right now shit I’m sorry._

Hank’s fingers hovered over the keyboard and he slowly typed out a response. 

**Do you want to call it a date?**

_Do you?_

**I asked you first.**

_Are you comfortable with calling it that?_

**Are you?**

_I asked you first._

Hank ran his paws over his face and stared at the screen. He knew Raven was never going to let him live this down, but maybe he could just keep this detail between him and Alex.

_Okay, I’m going to be honest here and since it’s late and night anyway, I’ll have more confidence to say it._

**You gain your confidence at night?**

_Yes since I’m usually too tired to really censor myself._

Hank snorted. 

_But Hank, look, you’re a great guy, you really are. From what I can see, you’re a total nerd and we have that in common and you’re a nice guy and I think we could have more things in common too once we get to know each other and all._

Hank could sense a _but_ coming. He had a feeling he was going to get rejected since when he would get rejected, each person would start off by listing how _great_ of a person Hank was.

_And you’re just really hot, you know? Like you’re a total catch so I’m 10000% fine in calling Friday a date if you are._

Hank’s mouth fell open in shock. Friday was a date. Alex found him attractive, he _liked_ him. 

Shakily, he picked up his phone and called Raven, knowing she was probably asleep right now but Hank was in too much shock to really mind. 

“Hello?” Raven’s voice was groggy and thick with sleep. 

“It’s a date. Friday is a date. Alex confirmed it. Raven, what do I do?”

Raven yawned loudly. “Have fun on the date. Night Hank.” The line dropped then and Hank set his phone down, still staring at his computer screen. 

_Are you?_

**Yes.**

_Awesome :) but yeah just fair warning, it’s been awhile so I’m a little rusty._

**I still can’t believe that.**

_How come?_

**Do you not own a mirror? Alex, you’re gorgeous. Any guy would be lucky to have you.**

_Thanks, I can say the same for you ;) But it’s hard to find someone who actually wants to know me for me. Physically, yeah I’m attractive, but I want someone to be with me for me and not what I look like._

**I completely agree and understand where you’re coming from.**

_See? I told you we had things in common :)_

**Yeah, you’re right.**

_Get used to saying that._

Hank let out a tired laugh and glanced at the clock, seeing it was almost one in the morning. He had started talking to Alex just a little after eleven. 

**We’ve been talking for nearly two hours.**

_And I enjoyed every single second of it ;) I’m still not tired though._

**Me either.** Well, Hank was a little tired, but he wasn’t at the point where he’d just fall asleep right now. **When do you have to get up?**

_In about six hours, I have to drive my brother to school._

**What grade is he in?**

_Sophomore. He’ll be sixteen in January._

**What’s his name?**

_Scott._

Hank already knew that detail, and more details he really wished he didn’t know about Alex, but he blamed Raven for snooping on him like that. 

**Do you two get along well?**

_Very. He sometimes gets on my nerves, but I mean, what little brother doesn’t? I love him though, he’s like my best friend._

Hank smiled softly. 

**I’m sure you’re a great brother.**

_I try to be, and the house is still in one piece so I guess I’m doing alright._

**So it’s just you two?**

_Yeah, just me and Scott. You live alone?_

**Yes, but I like the solitude sometimes.**

_Sometimes?_

**I can get lonely, but I have my friend calling me and visiting me a lot so I get by.**

_Well, soon it’ll be two :)_

**You’re very forward.**

_It’s called ambition. When I see something I like, I go for it._

If Hank wasn’t blushing before, he surely was blushing now. 

**So you like me?**

_I think I need to go to bed._

**You’re avoiding the question…**

_Goodnight Hank. I’ll see you Friday, well tomorrow really._

**Goodnight Alex. See you then :)**

Hank logged off of the website and turned his computer off. He smiled to himself as he stood up and walked back into his bedroom, flopping down on his bed. 

He was going on a date with Alex _tomorrow_ and Hank didn’t feel that nervous anymore. Alex basically admitted to Hank that he liked him so far, and maybe this date wouldn’t be half bad. 

Guess he’ll just have to wait and see to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Alex, when he’s tired, he admits his heart’s desires...
> 
> So it’s officially a date!! Alex and Hank *almost* admitted their true feelings. 
> 
> One more week till the next chapter is revealed!! Kinda funny how the chapter will come out on a Friday, the same day that will take place in the next chapter...who cares about Thursday, you know?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied, this chapter isn’t the date but the next one DEFINITELY will be. I promise!!! Enjoy!

Alex got absolutely no sleep Wednesday night after his conversation with Hank. 

His mind wouldn’t shut off since Alex not only practically told Hank that he liked him, but he _also_ let it slip in that Friday was a date. It wouldn’t have _been_ a date if Alex didn’t mention it, but his fingers had a mind of their own and being up late that night didn’t help either. 

But now, it was Thursday and Alex turned off his morning alarm and got out of bed to make himself some coffee before Scott got up; he’d sleep after he dropped him off from school. Since it was Thursday, Alex still had a whole day to _rebuild_ his bad boy persona since Scott insisted on him doing it. 

He really hoped he could still fit into his skinny jeans.

“Hey lover boy,” Alex jumped and turned to see Scott was now in the kitchen, smiling brightly at him. “Sleep well?”

“Yes,” he lied and watched as Scott went over to the fridge to grab some milk and make himself a bowl of cereal. “Why do you look so happy?”

Scott shrugged, shaking some cereal out into a bowl and pouring some milk into it. He hopped onto the kitchen counter, starting to eat happily. “No reason. Did you call Sean?”

“No? Why would I call Sean?” Alex pushed Scott off the counter and put the milk and cereal away. 

“Make reservations, duh.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Sean owns at a tavern, I don’t need to make reservations.”

“Well call him anyway, he might embarrass you when he sees you on a date.” Alex shook his head, deciding to make himself a bowl of cereal too. “Holy shit.”

“Scott-

“You didn’t correct me,” he set down his bowl of cereal and walked over to Alex, reaching up to rest his hands on his shoulders. “You _didn’t_ correct me,” he repeated cheerfully. 

Alex knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. “Correct what?”

Scott’s blue eyes went wide then. “You’re going on a date, Alex!”

“Yeah,” he couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah I am.” Scott cheered and Alex let out a small laugh. “Alright, now go finish your breakfast,” he playfully nudged him and Scott went back to his bowl of cereal.

“So you’ll call Sean later?”

“Yes,” Alex sighed in agreement. “I’ll call Sean, _later_ , and tell him all about my date with Hank.”

“Make sure you get the good booth too, the one that has the _perfect_ lighting and it’s the one right by the window too so you can get a good view of the city and of Hank,” Scott smirked and Alex rolled his eyes. 

“Got it.” 

“And make sure you have Sean clear out most of the restaurant too.” Alex frowned at that suggestion. “What? It will give you and Hank some alone time!”

Alex rolled his eyes. “It’s the first date, Scott. There won’t be any _alone time_.” 

“I don’t mean _sex._ ”

“And don’t you ever mean sex anyway because you are way too young to be thinking about it. Now go upstairs and brush your teeth, I have to get you to school soon.” Scott groaned and did what he was told, quickly finishing his cereal and putting the empty dishes in the dishwasher before heading out of the kitchen.

“You can’t baby me forever,” he pointed out.

“I’m not _babying_ you, Scott. I’m _protecting_ you,” Alex corrected. “You’ll thank me someday.” Scott shook his head at him and went upstairs to do as he was told.

Alex finished up his own cereal and put his dishes in the dishwasher as well and finishing off his coffee. 

He knew for a _fact_ that he wasn’t going to have sex with Hank on the first date. He wasn’t the kind of guy to do that, but maybe if things went smoothly he could get lucky on the second or third…

Alex shook that thought away, he was getting a little too ahead of himself. He still had a whole day to worry about his date with Hank, he would take it one step at a time.

“Let’s go,” Scott’s announcement took Alex out of his thoughts and he grabbed his car keys and led them out of the house. “Can you call Sean now? I want to hear the conversation.”

Alex made a weird face as he buckled up and backed out of the driveway. “Why do you want to hear the conversation?”

“I’m going to ask you about it later anyway.”

He sighed. “Fair enough.”

Alex parked the car on the side of the street, not wanting to call Sean while driving, and pulled out his phone. He went into his contacts and called Sean, putting it on speaker and put the car back into drive and continued the way to school.

The phone rang a couple of times before Sean answered. “Do you have any idea what time it is? I had the _best_ brownie last night man oh my god...I’m pretty sure I saw God.” His voice was thick with sleep, and he sounded mellow like always. 

“That’s great Sean, really,” Alex let out a faint laugh, “but I need a table for tomorrow night. Like the best one you got.” He started to chew on his lower lip and Scott gave him a thumbs up of encouragement.

“Is it Scott’s birthday or something?”

“No-

“Alex has a date!” Scott enthused and the line went quiet.

“...You’re joking, right?” Sean cackled on the other end. “Nice prank, kid. But we both know that Alex doesn’t even leave the house.”

Alex huffed. “Although that’s true, I _do_ have a date and I need that table, Sean.”

Some shuffling was heard on Sean’s end, sounding like he was in bed. “You’re serious,” he stated in shock. “You actually have a date.”

“I like to give myself credit,” Scott boasted. “I was the one that made Alex sign up on-

“I’ll call you later, dropping Scott off!” Alex quickly grabbed his phone and hung up as he pulled up into the car loop. “Have fun at school.” Alex flashed Scott a smile.

Scott rolled his eyes. “I want _all_ the details when I come home, deal?” He stuck out his hand which Alex took. 

“Deal,” he waved goodbye to Scott just before he closed the door and Alex immediately called Sean back. 

“So how’d you meet this guy? What did Scott do?”  
Sean asked as soon as he picked up.

Alex snorted. “What didn’t he do? But you can get me a table?”

“For my best friend and his future husband, of course!” Sean laughed happily on the other end and Alex couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “So what’s his name?”

“Hank.” Alex smiled as he thought of him, pulling back up into his driveway and parking the car. He grabbed his phone and started to head inside. “He’s really nice, smart, funny, and he’s a mutant too.”

“And? Is he cute?”

“Of course,” Alex kicked off his shoes and locked the door behind him, heading upstairs to his bedroom where he flopped down on the bed. “He’s really hot.”

“Ooh Alex you’re going to get lucky!”

Alex felt a rush of heat flush across his face and he was thankful that he was alone so no one could see his flusteredness.

“Not on the first date,” he yawned and rolled over to lay on his side, the lack of sleep he got was starting to catch up to him. “But you’ll have everything set up for me tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you,” Alex yawned again. “Sorry, didn’t sleep much last night. What do I owe you?”

“On the house, as long as I get to be best man at the wedding.” Alex let out a tired laugh.

“You and Scott can fight over that. I’ll see you tomorrow, thanks again Sean.” Alex heard the line drop after that and he set his phone down on his night stand, burying his head in his pillow.

He felt himself drifting off to sleep, but his phone kept chiming.

Groaning, Alex snatched it to see why it was making all that noise. 

His eyes went wide as he saw he was getting notifications from the dating website, scrolling to see it was now a downloaded app on his phone. Alex knew there was only one culprit for this: Scott. 

How he got into Alex’s phone, he had no idea, but he clicked on the app to see he had a message from Hank, making him smile. 

**Good morning**

_Morning :)_ Alex replied with immediately, setting his phone by his pillow and closing his eyes in between messages. 

His phone chimed again and Alex opened his eyes to see Hank sent another message.

**I’m excited to meet you tomorrow**

_Me too_

Alex’s eyes started to feel heavy and he closed his eyes, starting to drift off to sleep. His phone chimed again but he didn’t acknowledge it since he didn’t have enough willpower to open his eyes again. 

Five minutes, he’ll message Hank back in five minutes. 

“Alex.”

“Hm?”

He felt hands on his shoulders and was being shaken slightly. “Alex get up, I’m going to be late.”

“For what?” Alex slowly opened his eyes, seeing Scott was standing in front of him. “Did you download an app onto my phone without my permission?”

“Not my fault your password is just four ones,” he pulled back Alex’s comforter. “Now get up, I’m going to be late for school.”

Alex knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. “School? I just dropped you off like an hour ago.” He rubbed at his eyes and picked up his phone, seeing he had a bunch of missed calls and texts from Scott.

“Yeah, yesterday. When I came home you were asleep.”

“H-How’d you get home?”

“I got a ride which I need right now so let’s go.” Scott grabbed his arm and Alex got out of bed, letting himself be dragged downstairs and he slid his shoes on and grabbed his keys, getting out of the house.

“How long was I asleep?” He asked mainly to himself. Alex knew he was was a little sleep deprived, but he didn’t think he was _that_ sleep deprived.

“About a day. I didn’t want to wake you because you looked peaceful,” Scott replied. “So I just ordered a pizza when I got home and there’s still some leftover if you want before your _date_ tonight.”

Alex was thankful he came up to a red light and stopped anyway because he was just about to slam on his breaks. “Tonight?”

“It’s Friday.”

Alex ran a hand through his head, trying to remain calm as he started to drive again when the light turned green. “Right, I knew that.”

“Don’t forget to pick me up later,” Scott reminded him when Alex pulled up into the car loop to drop him off. “And don’t fall asleep till later too.” He gave a small wave before closing the door and Alex drove back home, immediately heading to the shower when he got there.

Alex thoroughly washed his hair and scrubbed at his body till he _reeked_ of his vanilla soap and his hair was smelling of nothing but mint.

He dried himself off as he left the bathroom, going over to his closet and digging out his outfit. Alex slipped on his skinny jeans first, getting them all the way up past his thighs, until they stopped at his butt. 

Alex walked awkwardly over to his mirror, seeing the jeans were stuck right below his black briefs. “Ugh come on,” he yanked up the jeans a little more, starting to squat till he got his butt in. The jeans were just a little too tight but Alex didn’t really need to breathe tonight anyway. 

The jeans hugged him nicely though and he threw on a white shirt and a black leather jacket, combing his fingers through his hair to get it to fall the way he wanted it to. 

Alex looked at his reflection in the mirror, seeing he looked like he used to when he was twenty. He really hoped tonight would go well, and his jeans didn’t rip when he’d sit down. 

Guess he’ll have to wait and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is Hank’s POV and he’s going to meet Alex for the first time!! Stay tuned for next Friday!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it’s the date!! I’m starting to post Matched on Monday’s now so it’s officially Matched Monday because I’m a dork :P anyway, enjoy!!

Hank could do this. He was already at the restaurant, just sitting in his car in the parking lot, waiting to go inside. 

It was a quarter to six, Hank left his apartment around five-thirty just to get here early. He should go inside, but he didn’t want to be sitting at a table in the middle of a restaurant by himself just waiting for Alex.

The thought of Alex standing him up crossed his mind but Hank quickly brushed that away and got out of the car, taking a deep breath as he walked inside the restaurant.

Hank scanned the restaurant to see it was packed and he must’ve beaten Alex here since Hank didn’t see him anywhere. 

“How many?” Hank’s eyes landed on a redhead, who looked around his age. His eyes were green and his face was scattered with freckles, giving off a faint smell of weed. 

“I-I’m meeting someone,” Hank muttered and the guy’s eyes went wide. 

“You must be Hank! I’m Sean,” he stuck out his hand which Hank took, a little curious as to how he exactly knew him. “I’m a friend of Alex’s, and the owner of this joint.” Hank gave a nod of understanding. “Let me show you to your table.” Sean started to walk off to the side and Hank followed him, being led over to a table that was right in front of the window. Hank slid into the booth and Sean sat down across from his, resting his elbows on the table and leaning forward. “So Hank, tell me about yourself.”

Hank let out an awkward laugh. “What do you want to know?”

“Everything. Secrets, family secrets, do you have any history-

“Sean.” A smooth, deep voice caught Hank’s attention and he turned his head to see Alex was now standing there. He was wearing a white shirt with a leather jacket and skinny jeans. He looked hot, _very_ hot, and Hank felt a little out of place wearing his dress shirt with a tie. “What are you doing?”

“What are you wearing?” Sean countered and Alex rolled those beautiful eyes of his. Hank couldn’t stop staring at him; he was even more gorgeous in person than he was in his pictures.

“It was Scott’s idea,” Alex mumbled, “and don’t you have a restaurant to run?”

Sean looked back at Hank, flashing him an apologetic smile. “He’s so rude to me,” he slid out of the booth and Alex took his spot, smiling warmly at Hank, which made his chest feel fuzzy. “Anyway, I’m going to grab you guys some bread and butter and can I get you something to drink besides water?” Both of them shook their heads. “Be back,” Sean winked at Hank and patted Alex on the shoulder before walking away. 

“Sorry about that,” Alex let out a small laugh, showing hints of his bright teeth. “Sean can be a bit much, I hope he didn’t scare you off or anything.” Hank shook his head and he could see Alex relax as his shoulders went down as he breathed out a sigh of relief. “So,” Alex bit down on those pink lips of his and Hank was transfixed as his tongue darted out to lick them, “how are you?”

“I’m good, you?”

“Good as well,” Alex replied smoothly, taking a sip from his water. 

“How’s work?”

Alex shrugged. “The usual, creating and grading tests, reading over essays, making assignments.” Hank gave a slow nod. “You? What agency do you work for again?” 

“Central Intelligence,” Hank mumbled, taking a long sip of his own water and those blue eyes of Alex’s went wide. 

“You work for the CIA?” Hank nodded and Alex grinned. “That’s awesome! So what do you do?”

“Nothing exciting really. I usually work in the lab, doing DNA samples or creating things for the agents. Sometimes I even do background checks on people of interest.”

Hank cursed at himself, he really hoped Alex didn’t think that Hank did one of him, even though he _technically_ didn’t. He just pulled up the search engine for Raven, she was the one who went and looked Alex up.

“That’s so cool,” Alex awed and Sean came by with a basket of bread then before walking away once more. “I bet that’s exciting,” Alex reached for a dinner roll and took a bite out of one.

“Some days, yes,” Hank grabbed himself his own roll and took a small bite, quickly chewing it and swallowing it down before speaking again. “Other days, it can be a little slow.”

“I feel that. How’d you end up in the field?”

“Well before I,” Hank stopped himself since he was about to say _before he looked like this_ , and quickly cleared his throat, “-I finished my final year at Harvard, I saw that they were seeking someone to do what I majored in, a biochemistry degree, so I just thought why not and I went for it. What about you?”

Alex let out a small laugh. “Well I didn’t go to Harvard, but I did go to NYU.”

“Which is a very good school,” he pointed out and Alex nodded in agreement. Hank was waiting for Alex to elaborate but he didn’t so he didn’t press.  
“How’s Scott?”

A flicker of an emotion that Hank didn’t recognize washed over Alex’s face then and he seemed to light up with some kind of joy. 

“He’s good, I dropped him at a friend’s house before coming here since I know he’ll just be nagging me about this later,” he chuckled and Hank laughed with him, liking the sound of Alex’s laugh; it made him feel warm and bubbly all over.

“He likes to tease you?” 

Alex nodded. “A lot. I love him though so when he does, I try to remember that,” he laughed again.

“Here you both go,” Sean suddenly reappeared, dropping plates of burgers in front of Hank and Alex both. “I decided to order for you both ahead of time since my restaurant has the _best_ burgers in the whole state of New York!” Sean boasted and Alex snorted, making Sean give him a displeasing look. “Alex, you _love_ my burgers. I know that for a fact.”

“I know,” Alex gave Sean a look which he rolled his eyes to. Hank could sense that they were really good friends.

“Anyway,” Sean clasped his hands together, “I’ll be by to check on you _both_ later and will bring by dessert!” Sean dashed away once more, leaving Hank and Alex alone again.

“I take it you’ve known him awhile?” Hank let out a small laugh and took a bite of his burger. Sean was right, they were the _best_. 

“Years, since high school,” Alex started to eat too and their conversation ceased for a little bit. “And if you ever need anything, Sean’s the guy to go to since he has a card for his _migraines_.”

Hank cocked an eyebrow. “You mean weed?” Alex nodded. “Not necessary, I don’t do drugs.”

“Oh thank god,” Alex breathed a sigh of relief and flashed Hank one of those smiles of his, “I don’t either. Or drink, not even dinner wine since Scott got this notion in his head that if I do something, he can do it as well.”

Hank snorted. “Like what?”

“Swearing. That’s his new thing right now.” Hank laughed, taking more bites out of his burger as well as eating some fries as well. “Do you live alone?” Hank nodded, continuing to eat as well. “Any pets?”

Hank shook his head. “Allergic to cats, not a big fan of dogs, and animal cages smell no matter how many times you’ve cleaned them.”

“Exactly! That’s what I keep telling Scott but he _insisted_ on getting a fish once. He didn’t clean the tank and he forgot to feed it so it died within a week.” Hank couldn’t help but laugh at the story and Alex laughed along with him.

Hank just felt so _comfortable_ around Alex. This is the first time he’s ever been out in public in a whole month and Hank didn’t even care! He was too busy laughing and talking with the blond in front of him. 

He thought he’d be a lot more nervous and awkward too, but he was proud of himself for handling the date so smoothly.

And soon enough, both of their plates were empty and Sean came back, replacing their empty dishes with a large brownie sundae, setting down two spoons on the table.

“So this restaurant is the best, huh?” Hank picked up one of the spoons and got a scoop of both ice cream and brownie before taking a bite. Hank hummed contently as the warm chocolate melted on his tongue and the sweetness of the ice cream complimented it nicely. “I see why.”

“Yeah,” Alex let out a laugh as he took a bite himself. “The burgers are what this place is most known for, but their sundaes are-

“Amazing,” Hank finished for him and Alex grinned. 

“Exactly. I asked Sean for the recipe, but he won’t give it to me.”

“You bake?” Hank glanced up to see the faintest of blush rise onto Alex’s cheeks, looking absolutely adorable, as he nodded. “Like what?”

Alex shrugged nonchalantly, taking a long sip of his water. “Anything really. If Scott’s in the mood for something specific, I’ll make him that. Maybe next time I could cook you dinner.” 

_Next time_. Did this mean Hank got a second date?

“Are you a good cook?”

“The best. I can cook a pretty mean steak, which is my specialty.”

Hank leaned forward slightly, intrigued. “Is it now?”

“Mhm,” Alex leaned forward too, setting his spoon down and giving Hank his full attention. “I’ll prove it to you. Next Friday, my house, same time.”

“I’ll be there.” Hank felt himself starting to get giddy. He _officially_ had a second date with Alex! 

“I’ll send you my address,” Alex pulled out his phone then and slid it over to Hank, who typed in his number. He did the same with his own phone and gave it to Alex. 

Just as they switched back, Sean came by, looking eager as he looked down at them both with a wide grin. “Anything else I can get you gentlemen for the night?”

Hank exchanged a look of agreement with Alex. “I think we’re good Sean, thank you.”

“Great!” Sean sat down then next to Alex and picked up his spoon, starting to eat what was left of their sundae. “So, when’s the wedding?” Sean questioned casually, his mouth full.

“Dude!” Alex slugged him on the arm, his cheeks heating up once more. Hank’s own fur shifted at his embarrassment, but luckily neither of them were paying attention to him at the moment. “Sean, why don’t you get the check?” Alex shot him a look and Sean shrugged, still eating. 

“Like I said, it’s on me man, don’t worry about it.” Sean looked up at Hank. “Next time you come in here, with or without Alex, free of charge.”

“Sean, that isn’t necessary,” Hank began but Sean waved his hand, dismissing his words.

“For someone that takes out my best friend, gets him out of his house,” Alex groaned at his words, burying his head in his hands out of embarrassment, “everything in here is on me,” he beamed.

“Thank you,” Hank thanked him again and looked over at Alex, feeling sympathetic at his embarrassment. “Would you mind leaving Alex and I alone for a moment? We have something to discuss further.” 

Sean took one more large bite before leaving the table. “I’ll be back in a couple!”

As soon as he was gone, Hank slapped a twenty on the table. “Are you ready to go?”

“Hell yes.” Alex stood up and they both quickly walked out of the restaurant, walking out into the crisp October air. “Thank you for saving me from Sean,” Alex giggled as they both shoved their hands in their coat pockets as they started to walk. 

“It’s no problem. I had fun tonight.” He looked down at him, receiving a bright smile from Alex in return.

“Me too.” Alex led him over to a blue minivan, surprising Hank a little bit that he drove one. “I should’ve told you I’ve driven a minivan, huh?”

Hank let out a small laugh. “It’s just a car, Alex. Whatever you drive is none of my business.”

“Well, her name’s Lucy and yes I named her, don’t judge.”

Hank put his hands up in defense. “Not judging. If it makes you feel any better, I drive a minivan too.” Alex’s eyes went wide then. 

“Really?”

“No, but it is an SUV.”

Alex playfully rolled his eyes and leaned up against the driver’s side of his car, staring up at Hank with a soft expression. “To think I wasn’t the only twenty-four year old in the world who drove a minivan.”

“Well, I think you are,” Hank joked and Alex let out a small laugh. “I hope you and Lucy have a good night.” 

“I hope you and your nameless SUV do too.” Alex leaned up, getting closer to Hank then and Hank felt an immediate panic thinking Alex was going to _kiss_ him, but instead he pressed a chaste kiss to Hank’s cheek versus the mouth, to Hank’s slight relief. He wouldn’t mind kissing Alex at all, but maybe not on the first date. “Goodnight Hank, I’ll call you. Or text you.”

“Night Alex, I’m looking forward to it.” Hank pulled away and waved goodbye, walking a few parking spots away to where his car was.

As soon as he got in, Hank laughed with joy at how smoothly the date went and how much he was already starting to like Alex, and then he called Raven.

“I have news, good news, great news!” Hank exclaimed happily as soon as she picked up, starting to drive out of the parking lot and back home.

“I do too!” Raven cheered in the other end. “You first.”

Hank bit down on his lip, gently, as he felt his cheeks starting to hurt from smiling. “My date with Alex was great and we already have our second date planned for next week! He was amazing, Raven. I’ll tell you more about it later. Anyway, what’s your news?”

“I’m pregnant.” 

“You’re _what_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw the date went perfectly!!! Hank officially got a second date too and they exchanged numbers!! What happens next? Find out next Monday! Thanks for reading!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am indecisive so I decided I’ll update Matched on both Mondays and Fridays!! Yay!
> 
> Anyway, this is the FIRST SMUT OF THE WHOLE FIC and it only took eight chapters to get there lol! Enjoy!!!

Alex had never been happier. His date was a complete success and he even got Hank’s number! He knew Scott was going to nag him beyond end to tell him what happened but Alex won’t even care if he does because he can’t wait to gush about Hank to Scott.

Especially since Hank asked how Scott was doing. He didn’t even know him and he cared!

Alex really lucked out with Hank. He really did. God Alex just saw him not even five minutes ago and he already wanted to be with him _again_. Unfortunately, he had to wait a whole week to see him, but Alex was definitely going to call him, or text him.

No, call him. Alex _loved_ his voice and wouldn’t mind hearing it again at all.

The honk from the car behind him made him jump and Alex escaped his thoughts and looked to see the light was green, starting to go and continue his drive home. 

He really wished Scott wasn’t at a friend’s right now since Alex couldn’t wait to tell him about Hank, but it’s fine, he could just wait until tomorrow.

Alex safely drove home and was very thankful that his jeans never ripped throughout the whole night. He would probably have a hard time getting them off though. 

Just as Alex pulled up into his driveway, his phone started to ring. His heart jumped in his chest as he hoped it was Hank calling, but looked to see it was Sean.

“Hel-

“Alex!” Sean exclaimed happily on the other end. “How’d it go?”

“Considering you nearly joined us,” Alex parked his car and got out, starting to head inside, “it went pretty well. And I got his number,” he mentioned happily, smiling against his phone as he entered his house, kicking off his shoes before heading upstairs. “And a second date.”

Sean cheered on the other end. “I knew it! And I was just warming him up for you, you know? Getting Hank comfortable before you flirted it up.”

Alex rolled his eyes and laughed. “Gee, thanks Sean.”

“You’re very welcome.” Alex shook his head and started to change out of his clothes, feeling relief when he got his skinny jeans off. “So, when you guys gonna fuck?”

Alex nearly dropped his phone.

“ _Sean_! We just went on the first date!”

“So? Clearly you guys have some tension.” 

Alex shrugged off his jacket and peeled off his shirt, changing into a pair of sweats. “Tension?” He got into bed, burying himself under his covers. 

“So you guys staring at each other a lot wasn’t you two signaling you wanted to sleep together?” Sean asked and Alex shook his head again, not that Sean could see. “Because I saw it between you two. If I were you, put out on the second.”

“Sean-

“I’m serious man! Don’t forget to fill your needs!”

“And I’m going to bed! Night Sean,” Alex hung up then and rolled over onto his back, staring up at his dark ceiling. 

He knew it would be awhile till he actually fall asleep, and he was too excited to go to sleep anyway. 

Alex drummed his fingers against his chest, chewing on his lower lip as he thought about what to do. 

His mind immediately went over to Hank and Alex smiled. Hank was just so great. His eyes were a lot more mesmerizing in person and Alex loved how strong he looked. He wondered what Hank’s body would feel like against his, in a hug of course. Or maybe in other ways...

Alex’s hand had a mind of its own as it slid further down till he reached the hem of his sweatpants and brushed his hand over the front of them, feeling he was hard. It had been a while since he _really_ touched himself and he was home alone too so Alex could be as loud as he wanted…

Pulling his sweatpants down, Alex brushed his hand over his boxers and felt his stomach do a flip when he gave his cock a squeeze through the fabric. He wondered what it would feel like to have Hank’s hand over him. 

Alex pulled his cock out of his underwear and pushed his blankets down, gripping onto his cock as he slowly started to stroke himself, wanting to savor this moment. 

He licked his lips as he thought of Hank, wondering what it would feel like to be with him like this. Hank was probably big too and Alex wouldn’t mind taking his cock in his mouth, or his ass. 

The thought made Alex moan and pearls of precum started to form at the tip of his cock. How was he turned on so easily? Maybe it had been awhile. 

Alex sped up his movements slightly and he threw his head back against his pillow, starting to feel hot all over, and not because of the plasma running through his veins. 

His phone started to ring next to him and mindlessly, Alex picked it up and answered it, not even checking to see who it was before he answered. 

“Hello?” Alex swallowed down a moan and his breath hitched. 

“Hey Alex, it’s Hank.”

Alex froze and ignored the way his cock twitched at the sound of Hank’s voice. 

“H-Hank, hi,” Alex quickly sat up and turned on his lamp, staring down at his dripping cock, wanting to keep going. “What’s up?”

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” Hank asked and Alex jerked his cock again, groaning in the back of his throat. 

“Not at all.” 

Alex could make this work, he just had to be quiet. 

“Oh good. I was wondering if we could reschedule Friday? I was taking a look at my schedule and it runs into some work of mine.”

Alex’s hand was slicked up with his own precum now and Hank’s voice talking to him was only getting him more turned on. “Y-Yeah that’s fine,” he breathed out. “What day?”

“Could Thursday night work? Or Saturday even?” 

“Saturday,” Alex thought about seeing Hank again, wondering if he’ll be able to contain himself and not immediately get turned on. “Saturday w-works. Same time?”

“Yeah sure,” Hank replied smoothly and Alex sunk lower on his mattress, working himself more and more. Who knew someone’s breathing could be so arousing? “Alex? Are you alright? You sound winded.”

Alex was close with Hank saying his name the way he was helped, but he didn’t want to finish just yet, so he pulled his hand away from his cock, despite his body’s protests. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just ran up the stairs a little too quickly,” he laughed breathlessly. “What are you up to?”

“Just got out of the shower.”

Oh god, that thought made more blood run south. Alex imagined Hank getting out of a hot shower, wearing nothing but a towel, or nothing at all. 

“Shit,” he blurted. 

“What?” Hank questioned and Alex tried to think of an excuse but he didn’t know what to say. He could just tell Hank he was jacking it to thoughts of him, not yet at least. 

“I-I just dropped something,” Alex lied and looked down at his cock, wondering how it’d feel to have Hank’s mouth on his. 

He needed to get off, but Alex didn’t want to stop talking to Hank.

“So, what spy stuff do you have to do that prevents me from seeing you for another day?” Alex diverted, trying to regain himself.

Hank laughed on the other end and Alex quickly stroked himself, practically whining but covering it with a cough. “Nothing exciting. Just background checks on some people my coworker wants to know about.”

“That’s exciting, very exciting.” Alex was excited himself, in many ways, and his cock was starting to ache from the wait he was giving himself. “So, when do you usually go to bed?”

“Close to midnight, you?”

“Me too, but I’m in bed right now.” Alex cursed at himself. Hank might ask him _why_. “Just to relax and hope sleep comes sooner, but I don’t know if it will,” he quickly explained. 

“I get that,” Hank agreed. “Usually when I can’t sleep, I just try to not fight it and accept it.”

“Yeah, I do too.”

Alex licked his lips as he started to tease himself, taking his hand away from his cock once more and rubbing at his perked nipples, breathing out harshly. 

He wondered if Hank could tell he was getting off, but it was unlikely. Alex was remaining calm, giving straight answers, he was good.

“So Alex,” Hank’s voice deepened and Alex’s hand immediately moved to his cock again, starting to slowly jerk it.

“Yes?” Alex practically moaned, feeling himself starting to get closer and closer. “Yes Hank?”

Alex was starting to get close, his balls were tightening and the pit of his stomach was completely hot and he felt his orgasm rising in his chest.

“What else are we going to Saturday besides dinner?”

 _Hopefully me_ Alex thought and again pulled his hand away from himself. 

“Um,” Alex swallowed down his flusteredness, trying to compose himself once more, “watch movies? Eat dessert I guess.”

Was Hank implying they do _something else?_. He was so close too and Alex knew if he just stroked himself one more time, he would be done. 

“Me too,” Hank replied and Alex closed his eyes then, trying to imagine Hank’s face. How he’d feel if he kissed him, touched him, fucked him. 

Alex moved his hand up, twisted his wrist by the tip of his cock before going back down to the base and up again. “Oh fuck,” he groaned and Alex came into his hand, getting a little cum on his stomach too. 

“What’s wrong?” Hank asked, concerned. 

“Nothing.” Alex’s chest was heaving as he rode out his high, setting his hand down on his stomach. He’ll clean himself up in a second. 

“Do you need me to come over?”

“What? Why? I mean, I don’t mind,” Alex let out a breathless laugh and opened his eyes, feeling a little satisfaction at how he looked. Maybe he could be covered in Hank’s cum sometime…

“You sound sick, are you sick?” 

Alex was _far_ from sick. He was pretty sure he’s never felt so good than he did right now. “No, I’m not sick. I hope I’m not getting sick either. That would suck.”

“Yeah,” Hank agreed and Alex slowly started to get up. “But if you did get sick, I would take care of you,” Hank gushed and Alex smiled.

“My hero.” Alex made his way over to his bathroom then and quietly turned on his sink, washing off his hand. “And if you ever got sick, can I sub for you at the CIA?” He wetted a washcloth and wiped at his stomach.

Hank chuckled. “So you’d rather work instead of take care of me?” He teased and Alex laughed, turning off his bathroom light and throwing the cloth in his hamper. 

“Maybe.” Alex pulled up his pants and got back into bed, lying on his back once more. “How else am I going to afford getting you soup and get well balloons?”

“You’re gonna buy soup and not make it yourself?” Hank gasped teasingly, making Alex giggle. 

“Soup is hard for me to make, what can I say?”

“You can make steak but not soup? Wow,” Hank laughed more. “You sure are something, Alex.”

Alex scoffed. “Damn right I am.”

He felt a strain in his boxers and Alex moved his hand down to the front of his sweats and felt that he was _already_ half hard again. It hadn’t even been five minutes yet!

“Do you have any plans for tomorrow?” Alex started to rub himself through his sweats again, wondering if he should be less quiet this time.

“Just finishing some things up for work, and my friend is coming over too to talk to me about something,” Hank mumbled and Alex moved his hand under his pants to feel himself, quickly getting fully hard again with a couple of strokes. “You?”

“Nothing important, just some errands, hanging out with Scott, the usual.”

Alex pulled his cock out again and moved his hand faster, his breath starting to hitch, but he wasn’t close.

“And right now?” Hank’s voice deepened a little and Alex smirked, feeling himself grow harder under his hand. “What are you doing right now?”

 _Did_ Hank know? 

Alex could do this, he could have dirty talk with Hank. “What do you think I’m doing?”

“You tell me.”

“I’m getting ready for bed.” Alex swallowed down a moan. 

“Mhm,” Hank hummed and Alex definitely knew that Hank knew what he was doing. “Have you been this whole conversation?” 

“Yes.” Alex admitted, speeding up his hand movements. 

Hank let out a small laugh, making Alex’s stomach do flips. “Isn’t it a little late?”

Alex glanced at his clock. “It’s almost ten,” he noted and time _really_ went by fast. 

“You really are a bad boy,” Hank practically purred his words and Alex chewed on the inside of his cheek, holding back on losing control of his moans. “Maybe I should let you go so you can get some proper sleep.”

“No!” Alex exclaimed a little quickly and desperately. “I mean, I like talking to you Hank and it’s not that late.” He laughed as he spread his legs wider, feeling his hand get slicked up with precum again. 

“I like talking to you too Alex, but I don’t want you to be sleep deprived.”

Alex playfully rolled his eyes, knowing Hank was teasing him. “Very funny Hank, but I think I’ll be fine.” 

“You’re so bad.” 

“Am I?” Alex stroked his cock eagerly, feeling even harder than before. “Do you like bad boys?”

“Maybe,” Hank let out a faint laugh. 

“Maybe?”

“Well I like you, so I suppose so.” Alex started to feel hot again and he sped up his hand movements, his breath noticeably getting shorter. “Will you be a bad boy for me?”

“Yes,” Alex moaned, not even hiding it anymore. “Anything,” he gasped. 

“Anything?” Hank repeated and Alex made a noise in agreement. “Stop touching yourself,” he commanded and Alex whined. 

“What if I don’t?” Alex felt his orgasm rising once more. “What are you going to do? Punish me?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To be punished like the bad boy you are.” Alex groaned and pulled his hand away, not wanting to finish so soon, not with Hank talking him up like this. “We’ve only been on the first date and you’re already like this, Alex. You’re so naughty. Needy. Just wait till Saturday.”

Alex almost came just from those words alone, _almost_. “What are you going to do to me?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Yeah, I would.”

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see,” Hank teased.

“Really? You’re making me wait a whole _week_? Hank, that’s not fair,” Alex pouted, not that Hank could see. 

Hank sighed. “Fine. You want to know?”

“Yes,” Alex grinned, putting his hand back at the base of his cock, waiting. 

“Ready?”

“Mhm.”

“I’ll see you Saturday. Goodnight Alex.” The line dropped then and Alex stared at his phone, in shock.

If Hank could tease him, Alex would tease right back. 

Alex snapped a photo of himself, with his hand over his cock, hiding some of it since his hand couldn’t cover it all, and immediately sent it to Hank.

_To think I could’ve sent you the whole thing_

Hank replied immediately. 

**You still can**

_Give me one reason why I should_

**Because you like me :)**

_You’re right I do and I’ll see you Saturday so goodnight Hank_

**Such a tease**

Alex scoffed and brought his hand up from the base of his cock to the tip, and back down again.

_Takes one to know one ;)_

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Alex moved his hand up then quickly back down, his eyes rolling back as he came again, coating his stomach fully. 

**You’re really in for it now, Alex.**

_Can’t wait._

Alex laughed breathlessly and got out of bed to clean himself up again, taking a quick pic of himself shirtless before sending it to Hank.

_Officially off to bed, maybe some time you can join me ;)_

**Looking forward to it**

_Me too. Night Hank_

**Goodnight Alex, again.**

Alex laughed before returning to his bed, flicking off his lamp and flopping back into bed. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh Alex you bad boy...
> 
> What’s Hank doing on the other end? Find out Monday!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank’s reaction to what Alex was doing in the previous chapter is here!! Also a little foreshadowing I guess???
> 
> Enjoy!!

Hank couldn’t help but smile at the pictures Alex sent him. He had never really done _this_ before: Exchange nearly _sexual_ pictures with someone else or practically help Alex get off on the phone.

It had been a _very_ long time since Hank had sex though and he hadn’t even touched himself in over a month with his new form. He didn’t even want to; his new appearance was very off putting for him and he had no idea how or _why_ Alex was attracted to him in the first place.

Maybe he _didn’t_ care what Hank looked like which made Alex _great._ They seemed to be on the same page about that subject anyway, but Hank still had a while to discuss having sex, right? He was even afraid just to _touch_ Alex, he didn’t want to hurt him.

Hank sighed as he glanced at his clock, seeing it was just a little after ten. He wasn’t tired, especially since his cock was hard in his boxers, but Hank was trying his best to ignore it. His conversation with Alex had the same effects on him that it did on the other mutant, but Hank didn’t really want to do anything about it. 

But it had been awhile and he could for research purposes…

This was Alex’s fault. If Alex hadn’t been practically _begging_ Hank to notice he was touching himself, he wouldn’t be in this mess. Hank could tell what he doing from the second Alex forced a cough. He was in denial at first, up until Alex told him he was _getting ready for bed_. Then, the pictures and the moans were the cherry on top.

Hank would get him back for this, how, he didn’t know, but Hank would find a way.

Pulling back his comforter, Hank looked down at the large tent in his boxers, which was what he only slept in, and ran his paw over it, letting out a low growl. He could do this. 

Hank pulled out his cock, really taking notice of how much it changed. He was always fairly sized, but now he was _enormous_. It was at least a good inch or so bigger and became a little wider than before. 

Luckily, Hank trimmed down his claws earlier today before his date so he didn’t need to worry about scratching himself as he wrapped a paw around the base of his cock, giving it a light squeeze. 

Beads of precum started to drip down his length, glistening against his blue flesh. He gripped himself tighter and started to stroke quickly, his breath coming out in short pants as he went faster and faster. 

It felt _different_ , Hank couldn’t lie, but it felt good nonetheless. Before, Hank knew exactly how to please himself, but now it felt like he was touching himself for the first time because in a way, he was. His body was still new to him and Hank was still figuring things out and once he finished, he was going to immediately get back to his research.

Hank closed his eyes and let his thoughts take over. He imagined what it would be like if he was with Alex, to watch him get off, or maybe Hank could help him again. He would suck him off, or finger him...fuck him even if Alex wanted. 

Heat started to pool in the pit of Hank’s stomach and his chest started heaving as his orgasm crashed on top of him like a wave. Hank growled loudly as he came, his hand becoming warm and wet when he finished. 

Hank needed to get out of bed and get some work done, but his other hand pulled his comforter back over himself and he started to feel sleepy. He’d close his eyes for an hour, then he’d get to work. 

Except Hank _couldn’t_ sleep because his phone kept ringing. He didn’t even open his eyes as he reached for his phone.

“Hello?” Hank answered, his voice thick with sleep.

“Where are you?” Raven asked on the other end, sounding a little concerned.

Hank yawned. “In bed. Why do you sound so awake?”

“I don’t know, maybe because it’s nine in the morning on a Saturday and this nausea has been keeping me up for a bit, so I thought I’d stop by considering I was up,” she rambled. “Anyway, are you going to open up or what?”

“Where are you?” Hank ran a paw over his face before he opened his eyes, looking to see his bedroom was lit up by the morning sun. Hank didn’t even remember falling asleep, but he had work to do so he did have to get up.

“Outside your door,” Raven replied bluntly. 

Hank quickly threw back his covers and washed his hands since he didn’t last night, and quickly threw on an oversized shirt and jeans before answering the door and hanging up his phone. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep in,” Hank flashed Raven an apologetic smile, which she shrugged off.

“Don’t worry about it,” she sauntered into his apartment and sat down on his couch.

Hank closed the door and walked over to his kitchen, starting to make himself a cup of coffee. “Can I get you anything?” Raven shook her head and once Hank made his cup, he sat down across from her. “So, is everything good?”

Raven let out a faint laugh as she rubbed her hand over her stomach, which was still fairly small, for now. “Yeah, everything is good with the baby. I just hate the nausea since nearly every smell and taste makes me want to throw up.” Hank nodded in understanding, wanting to quickly drink his coffee down so the smell didn’t linger for long. “Azazel is thrilled though and Charles is extremely excited. He can’t wait to be an uncle.”

Hank grinned. “I bet.”

“But anyway, enough about me. Tell me about your date.”

Hank’s chest felt warm and fuzzy as he thought of Alex and their date yesterday. “It was amazing. We talked the whole time, I already met one of his friends who was very eccentric but really nice, he kissed me on the cheek, we exchanged phone numbers, and I have a date with him next Saturday at his house. Alex is going to cook me dinner.” Hank didn’t mention their phone conversation, since he wasn’t comfortable telling that to anyone, especially Raven, _at all._

“Hank, that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you!” Raven beamed at him. “What did you and Alex talk about?”

“Just simple things like work, college, his little brother. Nothing major.” Raven nodded. 

“So this second date,” she made a smug face then, “what’s the plan?”

Hank snorted. “Just dinner, dessert, and probably a movie.” Raven raised her eyebrow. “What? It’s the second date, Raven! We’re not going to do anything!” Hank shook his head at her, ignoring the look she was giving him. 

“I didn’t say anything.”

Hank shot her a look. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“Not your mutation,” she giggled. “But Hank, just know that it’s _normal_ for it to happen on the second date. Azazel and I did it, Charles does it on the first with nearly every encounter he has with someone he’s attracted to, it’s fine.” Hank couldn’t believe he was actually talking about _this_ with Raven. 

“Charles still hasn’t found anybody, huh?” Hank questioned, wanting to drop the subject and divert the attention away from him. 

“No,” Raven sighed a little sadly. “He’s getting old too, he needs to hurry up and settle down.”

“He’s only a couple years older than us,” Hank pointed out.

“Exactly. He’s going to be reaching thirty before he knows it.” Hank shook his head at her. “But back to you.” Hank groaned. “Come on, Hank! We’re going to have to talk about it eventually!”

“Raven, I have work to do,” he finished his coffee and brought his cup over to the sink, walking off over by his desk. “This cure isn’t going to discover itself.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Hank, there’s nothing to cure, there’s nothing _wrong_ with you.”

“I beg to differ. I can’t just go about my life looking like this!” Hank gestured to his body and made a face of disgust.

“Why can’t you?” Raven crossed her arms over her chest, standing her ground. “Why can’t you just accept it, Hank? I know it’s easier said than done but this is who you _are_ , who you’re meant to _be_. How would you think Alex would feel if he knew you were doing this, hm?”

Hank scoffed at her question. “Alex has nothing to do with this. And even if he did know, he wouldn’t understand. You’ve seen him Raven, he’s gorgeous, has nothing to be ashamed of.”

“And neither do you.” Raven got off of the couch and walked over to where he was, picking up a notebook page that was filled with equations. “ _This_ will not help you. Stop trying to fix what’s not broken, Hank.” Raven looked down at him softly and Hank knew she had good intentions for him, but she _didn’t_ understand. “And say you find the cure, look how you used to, then what?”

“Then I go back to work in the lab, not stay inside my apartment forever, have a life again.”

“You already _have_ a life. You have people that love you, you have Alex in your life now and even though it’s still very new, it’s really promising. If you never changed in the first place, do you think you would’ve met him?” Hank sighed, knowing she was right, and shook his head.

“But again, he doesn’t have anything to do with this, Raven,” Hank brought up again but Raven waved her hand at his words. “I’m serious. He doesn’t have an influence on how I feel about myself.”

Raven laughed. “Yes he does, Hank. You went out to a _public_ restaurant with him and didn’t even think twice about it. I can’t even get you to go to the mailbox on the lower level. He likes you the way you are, Hank. Sure he might not care-

“See,” Hank interjected, “he _wouldn’t_ care if I changed back.”

“That’s not what I was saying,” Raven frowned. “I’m saying that Alex might not care what you look like but I’m sure he doesn’t want you to change at all. He’s accepted you Hank, _everyone_ has accepted you, but haven’t accepted yourself.”

“Maybe I never can,” he mumbled and looked down at a paper next to him, looking over the different equations he had written down. “I did this to myself, Raven. I made myself look like this and I can’t find a way to turn it back,” he looked up at her again to see Raven had shifted her form to look exactly like Hank. “Raven-

“What do you see?”

Hank looked her up and down. “A monster.”

“What else?”

“Beast. Dangerous. Vicious.”

“Everything you’re not,” Raven stated firmly. “Name one thing you like.”

Hank sighed heavily. “My eyes are a cool color I guess.”

“And?”

“Despite being covered in fur, I’m glad it’s blue of all colors. I’m pretty much the same height, a little more muscular than necessary but not bad.” 

Raven shifted to what Hank used to look like. It was a foreign feeling seeing his old self again, and in a way, Hank didn’t recognize himself anymore. “Now what do you see?”

“An idiot who was insecure, was clouded by his own judgement.” Hank hated how Raven was right as she shifted back to her normal self. “I hate you for making me do that.”

Raven shrugged. “That’s fine, but feel better?”

“Yes,” he admitted stubbornly, “Thank you,” Hank added and gave Raven a small smile. “I guess things aren’t so bad as I think they are, huh?”

Raven shook her head and set down his notebook. “I’m not going to stop you from doing whatever it is you want, but remember that you look _perfectly_ fine the way you are.”

“Mutant and Proud,” Hank told her, sort of believing those words, for once. 

“Exactly,” Raven smiled and waved goodbye before leaving Hank’s apartment. 

Hank himself put his papers aside for now and went to shower to clear his head. 

He _knew_ Alex probably liked him how he was but if Hank’s appearance did change, would he care? Hank was still himself on the inside and that’s what mattered, right?

Hank washed his fur thoroughly before getting out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before walking off into his bedroom. 

He should probably send Alex a text to let him know he was thinking about him, and he was taking Raven’s words into consideration which was why he went back over to the bathroom and took a picture of himself, including the towel of course, before sending it to Alex.

**Morning ;)**

Immediately, Alex responded.

_Morning to you too...any chance you’re going to remove that towel?_

Hank chuckled and walked off into his bedroom again, discarding the towel as he changed into some fresh clothes. 

**I did.**

_And no pic? :(_

**Spoiled**

Hank took another picture. 

**Happy?**

_Nice pants McCoy_

**Thank you, they’re a lot more comfortable than a towel**

_Tease_

**;)**

_Any plans for today?_

**Work, you?**

_On a Saturday? Ouch. Gotta pick Scott up, get an earful from him, then probably take him to a movie or something_

**Sounds fun**

_Would be more fun if you were there too :) but I don’t want to interfere with your spy stuff_

__Hank laughed as he pulled on a shirt before walking back over to his desk._ _

__

__

**I’m not a spy**

_That’s what every spy says ;)_

**You watch too many movies.**

_I do, but I haven’t seen any with you._

**Guess we’ll have to change that.**

_Trust me, we will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank and his cure...
> 
> Does Alex care? Would he want him to change?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Friday and Chapter Ten is here!!! Almost halfway through the fic!!! (Don’t know how many chapters yet but it’s gonna be 20+)
> 
> Enjoy!!

Alex smiled down at his phone, rereading his and Hank’s conversation. God, he was so giddy and he’d only known Hank for a _week_. Alex was grateful Scott signed him up for the website since he met Hank there and Hank was just… _amazing_. They’d only been on one date and Alex just wished he could see Hank every chance he got. 

His phone chimed again and Alex looked down at his phone, smiling even more. 

**What kind of movies do you like?**

_Horror._

**Such a bad boy**

_I’ll be good for you ;)_

Alex was _never_ a flirt, not a complete one at least, but with Hank, he was different, _better_ even. He’d do anything for Hank, really he would, even though it was probably a bit too soon to think that. 

Well not _that_ soon, but their budding romance would hopefully lead to something more and it was already off to a good start so Alex had high hopes.

**Will you?**

_Yes, I’ll be VERY good for you._

**But what if I like you bad?**

Alex’s stomach did a flip of excitement, he _really_ liked Hank, and he knew he’d never hear the end of it from Scott.

_I’ll be whatever you want me to be. Good, bad you name it._

Alex glanced up at the time on his phone to see he still had at least an hour before he needed to pick up Scott, so he could mess around for a little bit…

**How about quiet?**

_Too bad you’ll make me scream ;)_

Alex licked his lips and moved his hand down to the front of his jeans, since he took a shower this morning and changed out of his sweats, and felt he was hard again. 

Damn Hank and his words.

**You can count on it**

_You’re making it very hard to be good right now._

**Right now?**

_Yes._

**You’re so naughty**

_Not helping_

Alex felt his pants get a little more snug around his crotch and he knew he should refrain from touching himself since he did have _some_ self control, but with the way Hank was texting him, he didn’t know if he could.

_Don’t you have work to do?_

**I can do two things at once. I’m very good at multitasking.**

Alex knew that had a double entendre and was getting what Hank was saying. 

_Well, I don’t want to distract you…_

**You’re not distracting me so don’t worry.**

He could certainly _find_ a way to distract Hank at this moment, but Alex’s phone started ringing and he didn’t recognize the number.

“Hello?” Alex answered, a little confused.

“Alex Summers?”

“Speaking.”

There was some shuffling on the other end. “Hi, I’m Jean, a friend of Scott’s and well he’s over at my house and he’s currently fighting with some kid from our school,” she quickly mumbled. 

“I’m sorry, but did you say Scott’s at _your_ house? I dropped him off at Bobby’s.” Alex went over to the front door and slipped on his shoes and shrugged on his coat, grabbing his car keys.

“Well, you see, Bobby is my neighbor and his family and my family are close so we invited him and Scott over to breakfast,” she explained and Alex breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Is he fighting with Bobby?”

“No, someone else.”

Alex shook his head as he opened the door and left his house. “Alright, I’ll be over shortly to get him. Thank you Jean.” He hung up then and quickly sent a text to Hank.

_Gotta go, Scott might be in trouble. I’ll call you later and get some work done!_

**I hope nothing major, and I’m looking forward to it :)**

Alex smiled at his phone once more before sliding it into his pocket and getting in his car, driving off to Bobby’s house.

He was hoping Scott was in a verbal fight if anything. Alex didn’t want him getting in any physical altercations with _anyone_ and Scott never had a problem with other kids, ever. Maybe this was something new though or something that had been happening for a while and Scott just never told him about it. 

Pulling up into Bobby’s driveway, since he only lived about ten minutes away, Alex parked his car and glanced over at the house next door, seeing Scott was sitting on the front porch with a red haired girl, who Alex assumed was Jean, with a bag of frozen peas over his left eye. 

Alex got out of the car and walked over to them, but Scott avoided his gaze. “Thanks for calling me,” he told Jean, who gave him a nod. “Scott, let’s go.” Scott stood up and immediately walked over to the car, Alex gave a wave to Jean before he followed Scott. 

Once they were in the car and started to drive, Scott was leaning his head against the window, his hand still clutching the bag over his eye. 

“Are you-

“It wasn’t my fault,” Scott began.

“I never said it was,” Alex replied calmly. “I just want to know what happened.” 

Scott took a deep breath. “There’s this guy at my school, Logan, who’s a senior and he lives across the street from Bobby so we were all over at Jean’s house for breakfast and Logan was there too,” he continued, sitting himself up straighter. “And at first things were fine, up until Logan started to ask us about our mutations and Jean and Bobby already came into their powers but mine didn’t.”

“So he punched you?”

Scott shook his head. “No, he didn’t say anything to me about it, just gave me a weird look and then we started to fight about that and then I hit him and he hit me,” he explained nonchalantly.

“Wait, _you_ threw the first punch?” Alex was grateful he just got to their driveway so he could give Scott his full attention. “Scott, what’s wrong with you?! I never told you to hit anybody, ever!”

“It wasn’t my fault!” Scott repeated more loudly. “He was giving me a dirty look!”

“So you give him one back! You don’t punch somebody because of it!” 

Scott huffed and shook his head at him. “You don’t understand, Alex. You didn’t see how he was looking at me, it’s like he was disgusted by me or something.” 

“Scott, it doesn’t matter what he did, you should _never_ punch anybody.” Alex stated firmly and Scott scowled. “I’m serious. You-

“You’re a hypocrite,” he spat. “You’ve been getting in trouble your whole life up until high school! You don’t get the right to tell me what to do.” He got out of the car then and started to walk inside, Alex trailing right behind him.

“And that gives you the right to repeat my behavior?” Alex followed him into the kitchen, watching Scott swap out his bag for something colder. “I was a complete idiot and luckily I figured that out early and straightened myself out. You don’t get to repeat that behavior, Scott.”

“Why? Just because you said?” Scott slammed the freezer door and looked back at Alex with a glare. “You’re not the boss of me, Alex. You’re not-

“I know,” Alex swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat, crossing his arms over his chest, “but if he was here he’d not be happy with what you did. He’d drive you all the way back to Logan’s house and make you apologize.”

“So are you going to make me do that?”

Alex shook his head. “No, I’m not that nice,” he walked over to him and extended out his hand. “Phone.”

“No, I’m not giving you my phone,” Scott took a step back.

“The longer it takes for you to give it to me the longer it’s going to take for me to give it back. Give me your phone, now Scott.” Alex demanded and Scott grudgingly gave Alex his phone. “You’re grounded,” he added and Scott gave him a dirty look. “You got yourself into this mess, Scott. I’m not the bad guy here.”

“Can you stop babying me for one fucking second?! You don’t understand what happened, Alex!” Scott shouted and Alex could see his eye, possibly the other one too but he could only see the one, was shining with tears. “You don’t get it at all! You don’t get _me_!”

“Then help me understand, Scott!”

Scott shook his head and shrugged past Alex, starting to exit the kitchen. “Just leave me alone,” he mumbled. 

Alex heard him stomp up the stairs and slam the door to his room. He ran a hand through his hair and slowly went after him, making it up to his room and knocking softly on the door. “Scott-

“Go away.” 

Alex reached for the knob and turned it, finding it locked. He backed away then and walked off into his own bedroom, flopping down on the bed as he buried his head in his pillow. 

He dug out his phone and called up Hank, just wanting to at least hear something good today. 

“Hey,” Hank answered immediately and Alex felt a little bit better just from hearing his voice, “was everything okay with Scott?”

“No,” Alex groaned as he rolled over to lay on his back, pinching the bridge of his nose with his freehand. “The fight was physical and the other kid is fine I think, but Scott has a black eye and we got into a fight and now he’s locked himself in his room.”

“I’m sorry,” Hank replied sincerely, “do you want to talk about it?”

Alex took a deep breath. “He told me I don’t get him, but he didn’t elaborate. This is the first time he’s ever shown this kind of behavior so maybe I’m just missing something?” He sat up in bed and ran a hand through his hair, digging his hand under his pillow to pull out his family picture.

Tears stung his eyes as he looked at the smiling faces of his parents, their arms wrapped around his shoulders and Scott’s. If they were here, maybe Scott’s fight wouldn’t have happened, or half the things that happened. 

“Well, it could just be the normal teenage angst, or something else that’s bothering him and he doesn’t want to talk about it yet,” Hank’s voice took Alex back to where he was and he looked at the picture once more before putting it back under his pillow. 

“Maybe.” Alex wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. “I should try talking to him again, I’ll bring him something so he’ll have to let me in.”

“You’re going to bribe him?”

“No!” Alex let out a faint laugh, not even believing how Hank could make him do that when he was sad, “I’m not going to bribe him, I’ll just make him some hot chocolate or something and he loves hot chocolate.”

“Let me guess, you make the _best_ hot chocolate?” Hank teased and Alex scoffed.

“I use a mix, that’s too much work.” Alex made his way out of bed and back downstairs, starting to make Scott a cup. “Thanks for listening.”

“Of course, anytime. Good luck with everything.”

Alex smiled. “Thank you. You too with work and all.” He said his goodbyes to Hank before hanging up his phone and finished making Scott his drink before heading back upstairs. 

He approached Scott’s door and tried the knob again before knocking, finding it unlocked this time. Alex quietly opened the door and saw that Scott was just sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at his hands, his ice pack right next to him. 

Alex set the mug down on his desk and approached him, picking up his ice pack and placing it over his eye, but Scott turned his head away from it. He could see that his whole eye was black and blue, the apples of his cheek splashed with purple and red. 

“The ice doesn’t help.” Scott muttered and Alex set it aside. Scott turned to look at Alex, who saw that his lower lip was trembling as tears started to stain his cheeks. “I’m sorry.” Alex gave him a small smile and wrapped his arms around Scott, pulling him into a tight hug. 

Tears were staining Alex’s shirt but he didn’t care. His own eyes started to tear up again as Scott started sobbing. “It’s okay, Scott.” Alex pressed a kiss to his head but Scott shook his head against his chest. 

“I miss them.”

“I know,” Alex felt a tear fall onto his own cheek, “I miss them too. They would’ve been so proud of you, Scott.” Alex loosened his grip a little when Scott pulled back to look at him, wiping at his right eye with the back of his hand. 

“I didn’t mean anything I said.”

“I know,” Alex ran a hand through his hair. “It sucks, not having them be here, I know it does but they’re always with you, Scott.” Scott nodded and hugged Alex again, taking deep breaths as he started to sniffle against his chest. “And I’m always here for you, okay?” Scott nodded again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Scott replied against his shirt. “And I only hit Logan because he called me a human and I know that’s not really an insult since Mom and Dad were humans and not mutants but the way he said it was just so bad and it made me mad.”

Alex pulled away again to look at Scott. “You punched him because he called you a human?” Scott nodded. “Scott-

“It’s stupid, I know, but you should’ve seen the way he was looking at me though and I couldn’t stand it,” he sighed. “Like even if I was one, who cares?” Alex nodded in understanding. “But I am one though, right?”

“Yeah, it just takes time for your powers to manifest. You’re still young, you’ve got time.”

“But how come everyone else has there’s? How old were you when you got yours?” Scott pressed and Alex gave him a soft smile.

“I was twelve, but it doesn’t mean anything. Everybody is different.” Alex ran a hand through his hair but Scott still looked a little displeased. “But when your powers do come in, I’ll know what to do so you’ll be fine.”

Scott gave a nod in understanding. “What happened when you came into yours? Did Mom and Dad do anything?”

“I didn’t really tell them,” Alex admitted and he regretted his past decision. “Not until that _incident_ and then they just didn’t take me out of their sights for a very long time.” Alex got off the bed then and grabbed Scott some tissues as his nose started to run, and his cup of hot chocolate. “But you and me are in this together, alright?”

Scott nodded again and blew his nose before taking a sip from his drink. “Am I still grounded?”

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“Just for this weekend and I will give you your cell phone back _if_ you promise me that this will _never_ happen again, Scott. I want you to stay away from Logan.” Alex informed him sternly. “Got it?”

Scott nodded and Alex gave him back his phone, hugging him once more. “You need me out of the house by the weekend, don’t you?” 

“Hank’s coming over Saturday for dinner so-

“I’ll be at Bobby’s,” he finished for him, grinning up at Alex. “I want to know that happened on your date.”

Alex beamed. “You got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ouch...poor Scott.
> 
> Will he have any more altercations with Logan? Will Saturday go well for Alex? Find out Monday!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Matched Monday!!! Time for Hank and Alex’s second date! Enjoy!!

The week had gone by so fast, Hank didn’t even realize it was Friday until he got a text from Alex.

_Excited for tomorrow :)_

Hank grinned down at his phone then, which he’d been doing a lot lately, and felt his own excitement rise up inside of him. He was going on a _second date_ with Alex in less than a day and Hank just couldn’t wait to see him again.

**Looking forward to seeing you again.**

_Me too._

_But for now…_

A photo came in and Hank saw that it was a shirtless picture of Alex, the only thing he was wearing was a pair of sweatpants and his body glistened with water since he looked like he just got out of the shower.

**Are you posing?**

_No, it was 10000% natural_

Hank laughed as he stood up from his desk chair, stretching his back before making his way over to his bedroom, crawling into bed. 

**Sure it was**

_Are you complaining? Because I can stop sending pics._

**You’re bluffing.**

_Try me._

Hank chuckled and took a picture of himself from the chest down, making sure to include that he was only wearing boxers, before sending it to Alex.

**As you can see, I am ready for bed. Looks like our fun will have to wait till tomorrow :)**

_Remind me what we’re doing again?_

**Dinner.**

_And?_

**Movies.**

_What else…_

**Dessert**

_Is that all? I feel like you’re missing something_.

**I think that’s everything.**

_You’re forgetting this_

Alex sent another picture, a teasing one of just his pants, and his hand under the hem. 

**I thought you said you weren’t going to send anymore pictures?**

_I wasn’t, but I like you_

**I’m flattered.**

_;)_

**And you can’t wait until tomorrow?**

_I only did it for the pic. I’m waiting till tomorrow_.

**How good were you this week?**

_I was bad up until today_

**What did you do?**

_I thought about you too much._

**Doing what?**

Hank’s phone started ringing then and he looked to see Alex was calling him. Right away, he answered. “You’re very eager.”

“I’m a little impatient,” Alex admitted. “You’re not making things easy on me, Hank.”

Hank snorted. “I’m just talking to you, Alex. I haven’t done anything, yet.” Hank pulled his covers over himself and closed his eyes. “Be good for me.”

Alex groaned out of frustration. “Fine, but I can’t sleep anyway so I don’t know what to do,” he sighed. 

“Well, if it will help you go to sleep,” Hank began.

“It will.” Alex’s voice deepened slightly. “Can I be bad for one more night?” Hank heard his breath hitch on the other end and he felt his cock twitch in his pants. 

“I want you getting enough sleep, especially for tomorrow.”

Alex shuffled on the other end. “I probably shouldn’t, Scott’s in the other room.” 

“Can you really not be quiet?” Hank teased and Alex laughed. 

“No, not if I’m thinking about you.”

Hank yawned, a little loudly. “Sorry. Anyway, how are you going to sleep?”

Alex yawned himself. “I don’t know. But I can keep talking, if you want. You need sleep too.”

Hank smiled tiredly. “We can keep talking, I don’t mind.”

“Good,” more shuffling was heard on his end. “Do you have a preference on what movie we watch tomorrow?” Alex asked him, yawning again.

“I’m fine with whatever. Just nothing that you’ll be scared from.”

Alex laughed. “Movies don’t scare me.”

“Alright, then we’ll watch the scariest one.”

“You’re on.”

Hank let out a small laugh, feeling warm and fuzzy when Alex laughed too. He was getting sleepier and he could tell Alex was too since he yawned again. “Alex?”

“Hm?”

“Just in case I fall asleep, I want to tell you goodnight.”

“Goodnight Hank.” Alex sighed on the other end, which turned into a yawn. 

Hank relaxed under the sound of Alex’s breathing and he felt himself drifting off to sleep, a smile on his face.

Before Hank even knew it, the sun was peering into his room, stirring him out of his sleep. He opened his eyes and looked to see his phone died and he turned to plug it in to charge.

He ran a hand over his face before getting out of bed and heading straight to his bathroom to shower. The hot water woke him up and realization started to pour over him.

Tonight was his date with Alex.

Hank wasn’t nervous to see him, but he was still _a little_ nervous as to what they’re going to _do._ Flirting and teasing about it was harmless, but the reality of actually doing something scared him.

What if Alex was turned off by his appearance? Sure Hank’s sent pictures and all, but seeing it up close and in person is different. What if he accidentally hurt Alex too? 

Hank couldn’t avoid anything forever, he’d have to tell Alex his worries eventually so he should start off by telling him tonight, before they do anything.

Could Hank even kiss him? Does Alex want him to kiss him? Maybe he’ll let him initiate everything.

He shook his thoughts away and got out of the shower, thoroughly drying himself off and wiping away the steam that clouded his mirror. Hank stared back at his reflection blankly, soaking up every single detail of himself.

“You can do this. Alex likes you. It’ll be fine,” he told himself but Hank wasn’t sure if he could believe himself. “You have time before tonight, it will all be fine.”

Walking back into his room, Hank looked to see it was almost eleven in the afternoon, his date was in exactly seven hours. He had a while, right?

Well, Hank took his time getting dressed, spending about an hour trying to figure out what to wear. Last time, he was a little _too_ fancy, but tonight was at Alex’s house so he should dress a little more casual.

He’ll wear a dress shirt and jeans, no tie. That’s casual enough, right?

Hank glanced at the clock, he had six hours left. 

His fur was damp at this point and he went to blow dry himself off which took another hour, then he went to make himself some lunch and eat, another hour right there, then he got dressed, called Raven, mapped out Alex’s address after he sent it to him, and then, he realized he had an hour left.

Hank would head out in about thirty minutes since Alex’s house was about twenty minutes away but he didn’t know how long it would take with traffic.

Butterflies started to swarm into Hank’s stomach as he waited and waited for the time to go by faster since of course _now_ it decided to slow down. 

Hank could go early, right? Maybe Alex wouldn’t care, it’d give them more time together in a way.

He looked down at his watch, seeing it was close enough to five thirty, so he left his apartment and anxiously drove to Alex’s house.

Alex lived in a suburb not too far from a high school Hank passed earlier, and he assumed Scott went there since it was fairly close. The suburb Alex lived in was ordinary looking; all the houses were either white or beige and had neatly trimmed lawns, something Hank didn’t really picture Alex living in.

Hank pulled up into the driveway, parking behind Alex’s precious minivan, and slowly got out of the car. On Alex’s front porch was a single pumpkin, oddly standing out against the rest of the houses which had little to know decorations at all.

He walked up the front porch and knocked on the door, fiddling with his thumbs as he waited.

The door swung open seconds later and Alex greeted Hank with a bright smile. “Hey you,” he stepped back a little to let Hank inside.

Alex looked great, as always. He was wearing a pale blue shirt, matching his car, and a pair of jeans. 

“Hey yourself.” Hank smiled back as he stepped inside, his arms around Alex’s waist, pulling him closer. Alex felt muscular under Hank’s embrace and his body felt _amazing_ pressed up against Hank’s like this. 

Hank could do this, he could kiss him.

He leaned his head down a little closer and Alex’s eyes sparkled as he licked his lips, his arm moving up to wrap around Hank’s neck as he leaned his head in closer. It was a little weird at first, having someone else touch him the way Alex was, but Hank enjoyed the feeling of his fingers combing their way through his fur. 

Slowly, and carefully on Hank’s part, their lips met in a soft kiss. Both of them pulled away to look at each other, smiling down at one another, before pressing their lips back together more tenderly. His arms wrapped themselves a little tighter around Alex, making him giggle against a kiss.

The sound of an oven dinging rang out and Alex sighed, lingering a little as he pulled out of the kiss. “I should get that, I don’t want to burn our dinner.” Alex didn’t pull away from Hank, who cocked an eyebrow. “One more,” he pressed his lips up against Hank’s again, his body very up against his. 

Well, one more kiss turned into five, and the only reason why they pulled away again was because the smell of smoke started to fill the air.

“Alex-

“It’s _fine_ ,” he smiled and walked over into the kitchen, Hank following him in there to see him open the oven door, a cloud of smoke coming out as well as a pan with two pieces of steak on it which were completely charred. “I hope you like it well done.”

“I think that’s _extremely_ well done,” Hank teased and Alex shrugged as he dumped the pieces into the trash and threw the pan in the sink before pulling out his phone.

“I’ll just order pizza.” Hank laughed and shook his head, going over to him again and wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. “See, this is your fault,” Alex joked back, stealing a quick kiss before answering his phone. “I’d like to place an order for one large pizza.” Alex giggled when Hank nuzzled his cheek. “All meat is good, thanks bye,” he hung up and slid his phone in his pocket. “Pizza will be here in twenty minutes. So, he started to smile sheepishly, “What do you want to do before then?”

“Find a movie,” he suggested and Alex nodded, taking Hank’s paw and leading him over into the living room. Alex’s hands looked adorable against Hank’s. They looked small, although they probably weren’t, Hank’s paws were just massive compared to his hands, and they were very smooth against his fur. 

Both of them plopped on the couch and Alex grabbed the remote, starting to scroll through the channels before settling on _The Nightmare on Elm Street._

“This good?” Hank nodded and Alex scooted closer to Hank on the couch, their arms brushing up against each other as they started to watch the movie.

Hank’s seen the movie before, and by the slightly bored look on Alex’s face, he had too. He wrapped his arm around Alex’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to his head. 

He couldn’t help but catch a whiff of his shampoo and he was transfixed by his scent, but he held back from _sniffing_ Alex.

Alex turned his head and licked his lips, smiling softly up at Hank. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could speak, there was a knock on the door.

“Be back,” Alex quickly excused and left the living room, returning seconds later with a box of pizza in hands. “Well it’s not steak, but it has steak on it,” he set the box down on the coffee table and flipped the lid of it open. 

“Does that mean I’ll never get to taste your cooking?” Hank asked, reaching for a slice when Alex did as well, taking a bite as he sat back on the couch.

“No you will, eventually.” Alex grabbed his slice and scooted even closer to Hank than before, smirking against it. “I’ll just need to make everything ahead of time,” he took a bite.

“So you can burn it ahead of time?”

Alex swatted Hank lightly on his chest. “Tonight was the first time that had _ever_ happened and like I said, it’s _your_ fault. If you weren’t so damn hot we’d be enjoying steak.”

“Then I take it we’re eating coal for dessert?” Hank chuckled and finished off his slice. 

Alex playfully rolled his eyes. “No, we’re having ice cream.”

“You didn’t bake?” 

“I mean, I was a little _busy_ this week,” Alex giggled and Hank shot him a knowing look.

“So much that you couldn’t take some time to bake?” Alex shrugged nonchalantly, grinning flirtatiously then as he leaned in closer to Hank. “Is that why you were bad?” Hank leaned in closer as well, seeing a flicker of arousal flash over Alex’s eyes. 

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Okay _that_ was a part of it, but I have a job, and a brother,” Alex pointed out and Hank nodded in understanding. “But I will-

“Eventually,” Hank finished for him and Alex laughed, his breath warm and he realized then how close they were. 

Hank moved his hand to wrap around Alex’s waist and Alex straddled himself in Hank’s lap, their heat of their bodies starting to make everything hot all over. 

“Now what do we do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh what will happen next?? Find out Friday!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the date and some smut!!! Enjoy!!!

Hank’s eyes flickered between Alex’s lips and his eyes and Alex was _really_ trying hard to contain himself from doing anything embarrassing. It might be a little hard to do so though, but who knew.

“Alex,” Hank began slowly and Alex shivered when his hands rested on his hips, lightly brushing up and under the fabric of his shirt. “I-I just,” he took a deep breath and Alex grew a little nervous. Did Hank need to slow it down? Was Alex being too forward? “I like you, a lot, but before we go any further, I need you to know something.”

“You can tell me anything,” Alex gave him a small smile and ignored the uneasiness pooling in his stomach. Was his perfect thing with Hank ending so soon?

“I-I have fangs.”

“What?” Alex blurted, taken a little aback. He was relieved, _very_ relieved, and was really not expecting Hank to say that. Hank opened his mouth and showed Alex his teeth, finding that he in fact had a pair of fangs. “Are you worried? That you’ll hurt me?” 

“Yes and if I ever do it’s not intentional and I-

Alex held up his hand to stop his rambling. “Hank, you’re not going to hurt me. And,” he pressed the pad of his finger under one, feeling it felt no different than a normal tooth, “it feels normal to me.”

A realization seemed to wash over Hank’s face at Alex’s words and he stared up at him in awe. “You don’t care in other words?” Alex shook his head, wrapping his arms more snuggly against Hank’s neck.

“And besides, even if you did, I like it rough anyway.” Hank cocked an eyebrow and Alex pressed a hungry kiss to his lips. 

“Wait,” Hank murmured against his lips before pulling away again. “Are you telling me that you don’t care at all?”

Alex knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. “About what?”

“What I look like.”

“Hank, I don’t care that you’re _extremely_ hot and very _sexy_ , and that I haven’t stopped thinking about you for so long.” Alex pressed their lips together in a hungry kiss, sighing contently when Hank kissed him back. 

Hank’s hands moved under Alex’s shirt, making him starting to feel hot under his touch. He clung onto Hank’s neck tighter, parting his lips slightly to deepen the kiss. Alex brushed his tongue against Hank’s lower lip, feeling the heat of his mouth against his now.

A heat pooled in Alex’s stomach as he sensed Hank’s hesitance, but soon felt the swipe of his tongue against his. Hank’s tongue was rough and long and Alex was definitely hard right now. He wanted to know what that tongue would do, where it would go on his body. 

Alex pulled away to peel off his shirt because he was starting to overheat and Hank made a weird expression. “What? I’m hot.”

“Yeah, you are,” Hank smirked as he eyed Alex up and down, making him laugh. “And I wonder,” his hand brushed itself over Alex’s abdomen, resting his hands right above the hem of his jeans, “if I should help you relieve that?” Hank’s eyes locked with his as his hand brushed over the front of Alex’s jeans, making his breath hitch. “Did you mean it, when you said you’d do anything?” Alex nodded, feeling his heart starting to beat faster in his chest. 

“Alex!”

Alex jumped in Hank’s lap; if Hank’s hands weren’t wrapped around him, Alex would’ve fell onto the floor. 

“Alex, it happened,” Scott barged on into the living room, his eyes going wide, “-why are you shirtless?”

“Spilled something,” he quickly mumbled and grabbed his shirt, peeling it back on. “Why are you home so early?”

“Because you told me that if Logan was around I should leave so I did.” Scott went over to the box of pizza and grabbed himself a slice before flopping down on the love seat, casually eating. 

“Scott,” Alex cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks were flaming hot, “can you go up to your room, please?” He shot him a look which Scott shrugged off.

“I mean, I _can_ -

“ _Now_ Scott.” Alex told him firmer and Scott rolled his eyes before getting up and walking out of the room. “I am so sorry,” he immediately looked back at Hank, who was laughing. “Stop laughing! This isn’t funny!” He swatted Hank on the chest but couldn’t help but smile. “Hank,” he giggled, “do you have any idea on how embarrassing that was?”

Hank shook his head, still laughing. “I’m an only child, remember?” He took a deep breath before containing himself, grinning at Alex. “I’m sorry that happened, but it will be memorable,” he pointed out and Alex nodded in agreement. He tilted his head to the side and started to press kisses to Alex’s neck, making him shiver under his touch. “Do you want to stop? Or will you stay quiet?” 

“Or,” Alex ignored the fact that he was getting turned on again and tried to compose himself, “we could reschedule tomorrow and I can be as loud as I want,” he suggested.

“Can’t, I have work.”

Alex pouted. “Really? On a Sunday?”

“I have a very demanding job,” Hank murmured against his skin, his hands making their way under Alex’s shirt again. 

“Damn the CIA demands a lot.” Alex sighed as he felt one of Hank’s hands make its way to the front of his jeans again, palming him. “Hank-

“You never answered my question.” Alex moaned as Hank’s grip became a little rougher and his movements faster. 

“Tell me what you’re going to do.” 

“I’d rather show you,” Hank purred and Alex nearly came right then and there, especially since Hank’s hands moved to his zipper and undid his jeans, his hand sliding under his boxers. “You’ve been doing this for so long, why not let me do it for you?”

Alex whimpered, keeping a close eye on the stairs just to make sure Scott didn’t come back down. He had _a lot_ of explaining to do later but he was also curious as to what happened over at Bobby’s house.

“Oh my god,” Alex gasped as Hank pulled his cock out, touching him in all the places Alex liked. Hank’s hand was so large it engulfed his whole cock, which was _extremely_ arousing to Alex, and his hand was rough against his skin, making it feel even better.

“Look at you, giving your body away on the _second date_. I shouldn’t let you cum, bad boys don’t get that privilege and you’ve been _very_ bad.” Hank informed him hotly in his ear and Alex whined when Hank pulled his hand away. 

“What do I have to do?” Alex moved his hand down to the front of Hank’s own jeans, feeling he was hard as well. “I’ve been wanting to see what you’re hiding, mind if I have a look? Or a taste?”

Before Hank could answer, Alex removed himself from his lap and got down to his knees, crouching himself in front of Hank’s legs. He rested his hands on his knees and spread them wider, moving them up to his thighs in a quick stroke, starting to fiddle with his belt buckle.

“I think it's your turn, don’t you think?” Alex licked his lips as he undid Hank’s belt and unbuttoned his jeans, feeling his own cock leak as he saw the large tent in Hank’s boxers. “I think you’ve found your way of making me quiet.” He hooked his thumb under the hem of his underwear and pulled them down, his mouth starting to water.

Hank was _huge_ and Alex could _really_ work with that. He was long and thick and his veins were a deep purple and some stuck out while others looked like they were apart of his skin. 

If blue wasn’t his favorite color before, it definitely was now.

Alex stuck his tongue out and darted his tongue against the head of Hank’s cock, being greeted by beads of precum. He hummed happily at the taste, which was not too salty or bitter, just right in Alex’s opinion, and slowly took in the head of Hank’s cock, stretching his mouth wide.

Hank let out a low hiss which was near a growl, making Alex moan against his mouth. “Alex,” his hand made its way into his hair, gripping onto him slightly as Alex relaxed his throat and took more of Hank’s cock in, using his hand to jerk whatever part of him his mouth didn’t cover.

Alex savored this moment, wanting it to last forever. His tongue traced every visible vein he could feel at least five times, his hand moved at a slow pace compared to his mouth which was sucking Hank down eagerly. 

Slits of amber pierced into Alex and he removed his hand from Hank, looking up at him as he sunk further down, trying to get as much of his cock in his mouth as possible. His eyes watered when the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat, but Alex wasn’t letting that stop him.

Hank’s breathing was getting quicker and Alex pulled off completely, moving his hand back to Hank’s cock and jerking him at a slow pace. “If you tease I can tease right back.” Alex felt his jaw ache slightly and his throat felt a little pained, but he was definitely blowing Hank again.

“I’d watch what you say, Alex, you haven’t finished yet.” Hank’s voice was breathless and Alex felt satisfied that he could do that to him. 

“Then I better hurry up.” He relaxed his mouth once more and opened wide, taking in as much of Hank’s cock as he physically could handle. 

“Alex,” Hank’s grip tightened in his hair and Alex sucked down harder, pulling back a little to focus on his head, flicking his tongue over the slit once more. Hank’s mouth fell open then and Alex’s tongue was greeted with possibly the best thing he believed he’s ever had in his mouth. 

Alex easily swallowed down Hank’s cum and sucked on him just a little bit longer, wanting to milk out whatever was left. When he finally pulled off, he stood up only to have himself be situated back into Hank’s lap and kissed sweetly on the lips.

“I want you to tell me something, Alex,” Hank’s voice was thick with seduction when he pulled out of the kiss, moving Alex to the side where he laid down on the couch, Hank in between his legs. “How many nights, days, _hours_ , did you touch yourself, thinking of me?”

“What if I don’t tell you?” Alex countered, challengingly. 

“Then I won’t get to do this.” Hank took his tongue and ran it up from the underside of Alex’s cock to the tip and putting him _all_ inside of his mouth before quickly pulling away.

“You really want to know?” Hank nodded and Alex swallowed down his flusteredness. “Every single day,” he admitted, “before, during, and even after we talked.”

Hank looked amused and slightly shocked. “Really?” Alex nodded, letting out a deep breath. “This whole week, you couldn’t keep one finger off of yourself, huh?” Hank flicked his tongue over the tip of his cock and Alex moaned, trying to be quiet. “And you probably won’t until I see you again either,” he stated as he wrapped his hand around Alex’s cock, giving it a light squeeze as Alex’s breath hitched. “Just next time you do, don’t hesitate on telling me.” Alex nodded again, not trusting his voice at this moment and watched through lidded eyes as Hank took his cock back in his mouth.

“H-Hank,” he clinged onto his hair as he felt his balls tighten. Alex felt like he was on fire as he came, moaning Hank’s name the whole time. “That was amazing,” he gasped, realizing how long it’s been since he’s been sucked off, before slowly sitting up to be pulled back into Hank’s lap and into a kiss. “Wait,” Alex pulled away and smiled brightly at Hank, “you said next time.”

“Well, I can take you on a date, can’t I?” Alex nodded and kissed him once more on the lips. 

Both of quickly made themselves decent again before simply cuddling on the couch, starting another movie, actually paying attention to it this time.

Hank’s arm was wrapped comfortably around Alex’s shoulder and Alex was leaning against his chest, stealing kisses every once in a while.

He could stay like this, it was just _perfect_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Scott, almost being a cock block-literally!!
> 
> What’s gonna happen next? Find out Monday!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Matched Monday and the next chapter is here!! Enjoy the continuation of their date!!

“Alex,” Hank murmured against his lips, giving him one final kiss before pulling out of the kiss, “I have to go,” he told him sadly, running his paw through Alex’s hair. 

“I know,” Alex pouted in return, his arms making their way over Hank’s waist as he pulled him into an embrace. “I just don’t want you to go, especially since I can’t see you again till Halloween.”

“Which is only three days away,” he pointed out, “and I will call you and text you,” Hank added and Alex grinned.

“Will you send more pictures?”

Hank chuckled, his arms securing themselves around Alex’s waist a little more snugly. “Depends,” he grinned.

“On?”

“What you’re going to send.” 

Alex licked his lips before smiling sheepishly. “Oh, I’m sending you _everything_ and _anything_ you want, as long as you return the favor.” Alex pulled him down into a heated kiss and Hank went ahead and slid his tongue in his mouth, receiving a moan from Alex in return. 

“So are you going to introduce me or what?” Both of them jump apart to see Scott was now standing a couple feet away from them, munching on an apple.

“I was just telling Hank about how you’re dressing up for Halloween,” Alex cleared his throat but didn’t pull away and Hank felt his fur shift as he started to get embarrassed.

Scott snorted. “I didn’t know you were a telepath,” he teased and Hank saw a blush creep onto Alex’s cheeks, unconsciously pressing a kiss to it. “And I’m _not_ dressing up. I thought we were just going to pass out candy.” 

“Yeah, same thing,” Alex brushed off and turned his attention back to Hank, giving him a small smile as he slowly pulled away. “Hank, this is Scott. Scott, Hank.”

Hank stuck out his paw which Scott took, eyeing him up and down as he did. “So you’re the guy my brother won’t stop talking about, huh?”

“Scott!” Alex exclaimed and Hank let out a faint laugh, looking to see Alex’s face was a light shade of pink. “He’s kidding.”

“I’m not,” Scott started seriously. “But anyway, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Scott smiled at him and Hank smiled back. “Your mutation is really cool, by the way. I haven’t grown into my mutation yet, I think I’m a late bloomer which sucks, ya know?” Hank nodded as he let Scott ramble, seeing out of the corner of his eye that Alex was pinching the bridge of his nose. “Did Alex tell you about his? Because his is pretty cool too. So do you think when you and him have kid-

“And it’s time for you to go to bed!” Alex quickly interjected, putting his hands on Scott’s shoulders and guiding him out of the foyer before returning seconds later, smiling apologetically at Hank. “I am so sorry, he’s never usually like this.”

“So I’m not the only guy you’ve brought home?” Alex playfully rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck again, leaning his head in closer. 

“I mean, unless you count the pizza delivery guy.”

“So you’re sleeping with the delivery guy too?” Hank joked and Alex giggled. 

“Well, sometimes it’s a girl,” Alex laughed even more and Hank laughed with him. “But don’t worry, you’re _by far_ the sexiest and you’re my favorite.” Alex stole another kiss from him, smiling against it. “Are you sure you _have_ to go? Is there a chance you can stay here just a little bit longer?” Alex pleaded and Hank glanced at his watch, seeing it was almost ten. 

Hank pulled him into a deep kiss then, wishing it could last forever, but soon pulled away. “As much as I’d love to, I do have work to do.” Hank gave Alex another kiss, telling himself that this was the _last_ one and he _finally_ removed his hands from Alex. “I’ll see you Tuesday.”

“See you Tuesday,” Alex repeated and opened the door for Hank. “Goodnight Hank.”

“Goodnight Alex.” Hank couldn’t help but get another kiss before stepping over the threshold and walking out of Alex’s house. “I’ll call you,” he promised and Alex beamed. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Alex waved goodbye and Hank returned if before turning around and starting to walk to his car. “Hank wait,” he turned back around and Alex walked over to him and pulled him back down into a kiss.

It was Hank’s turn to smile against the kiss and he _really_ didn’t want to leave Alex, but he did have work to do…

Hank kissed him a couple more times as he backed himself off of Alex’s porch. “Tuesday will be here before we both know it.” Alex nodded at Hank’s words and sighed a little sadly as he pulled away. 

“It seems so far away.”

“I know,” Hank caressed his cheek with his paw and Alex turned his head to press a kiss to it. “You make it impossible to leave.” Alex shrugged and put his hand over Hank’s paw, slowly pulling away but letting his touch linger a little longer. 

“You make it hard to pull away,” Alex countered with a smile. “I should go though, mainly because I need to talk to Scott about what happened, and I’m pretty sure he’s looking out the window.” Hank glanced at the window to see Scott was in fact looking out, but the curtains quickly closed like he wasn’t there at all.

Hank shook his head and looked back over at Alex. “You never did tell me what your mutation was,” he pointed out and Alex grinned. 

“I’ll tell you Tuesday.”

“Deal.” Hank gave another wave and Alex did as well before they both walked off in opposite directions. He went over to his car and got inside, starting to drive back home. 

Hank’s cheeks started to ache and he didn’t even realize he was smiling so much. He doesn’t remember the last time he was ever _this_ happy in his whole life, especially considering how shitty the previous month had been.

He knew he should just take Raven’s advice into consideration and _not_ find the serum, but Hank _wanted_ to. Not only would it be a big personal breakthrough for him, but he would just feel a lot better about himself. He will be wiser and once he’s cured, he’ll stop doing anything to change himself. 

Alex crossed his mind once more and he did tell Hank that he didn’t _care_ about what he looked like so maybe Hank can still change and Alex will still feel the same. 

He had to though, right? Alex would be happy for Hank since he can start living his life normally again and have a normal one with Alex too. 

Hank pulled up into the parking garage and parked his car before heading over to the stairs and walking up to his floor. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Hank took it out, looking to see Charles was calling him. Hank immediately picked up, starting to smile. “Charles! It’s been awhile, how are you?”

“I’ve been pretty well, you know how things are at the university, busy. How have you’ve been? Raven’s only told me snippets and she said that you have a boyfriend?”

“Um,” Hank let out a nervous laugh, “I wouldn’t say he’s my _boyfriend_. We’ve been out on a couple of dates, I just got back from one actually.” 

Were him and Alex already _dating_?

“Regardless, I’m very happy for you,” Charles told him kindly on the other end. “I’ve met someone too, don’t tell Raven though.” Hank laughed.

“Your secret is safe with me and thank you, he’s great. Possibly the best person I’ve ever met.” Hank felt his chest flutter as he thought of Alex again and made his way to his floor and to his apartment. “So, who’s this special someone you’re seeing?”

“I’ve only been on one date, yes an _actual_ date, and he’s so...he’s mysterious and charming. Anyway,” Charles cleared his throat, “I’m hosting a party on Tuesday and I was wondering if you and your not yet boyfriend would like to come?”

“I’ll have to get back to you on that, is that alright?”

“Yes of course!” Charles exclaimed cheerfully. “We should meet up sometime anyway, discuss some things.” 

“I completely agree”. Hank went over into his bedroom and changed out of his clothes before going over into his bathroom and starting up a bath. “I should go though, I’ll let you know about Tuesday.”

“Alright, see you then!” 

As soon as Charles hung up, Hank called Alex as he stepped into his bath, immediately relaxing in the hot water.

“Hey,” Alex picked up immediately and Hank smiled against his phone. 

“Have a second to talk?”

“To you? I have all the time in the world.” Hank’s chest felt warm and fuzzy then. “What’s up?”

“A friend of mine invited me over to a party on Tuesday and I know we already made plans that night,” Hank began, trying to figure out how to word what he was saying, “and I was wondering if you wanted to go.”

There was some shuffling on Alex’s end, sounding like he was getting into bed. “What kind of party?”

“Like just some drinks and dinner.” Hank knew Charles would’ve have a _heavy_ party, especially on a work night. “Does that interest you at all?”

“Did he tell you what time?”

“No.”

“I’m sorry Hank, I don’t think I can. It overlaps with Scott’s schedule, he has a doctor’s appointment right after school, and I don’t know how long it’s going to take,” Alex explained a little sadly.

“It’s alright.” Hank grabbed the bar of soap with his freehand and started to wash himself. “Is everything okay with him?”

Alex let out a tired laugh. “Yeah he’s fine. He says his eyes are bothering him so I’m going to take him to the eye doctor, he’ll probably just need glasses or something,” he mumbled. “Anyway, I’m in bed, wishing you were here.”

Hank chuckled. “I do too.”

Alex sighed on the other end and Hank heard more shuffling. “I had fun today.”

“Me too. Are you tired?”

“Mhm,” he hummed, “but keep talking.”

“Don’t you want to sleep?” Hank finished washing himself and drained his tub before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. 

“I’m not that tired,” Alex whined a little and Hank laughed. “Just resting my eyes.”

Hank walked over into his bedroom and slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms before climbing into bed himself, laying over onto his stomach. “And what do I do when you fall asleep?”

“I won’t,” he muttered and Hank heard the line of quiet. 

“Alex?”

“Hm?”

“Goodnight.” Hank received another hum from Alex before he hung up and set his phone on his night stand. 

He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of himself breathing, hoping it would let him fall asleep. 

Hank’s mind wouldn’t shut off though and he thought about what Charles said earlier: _Boyfriend_. Was Alex his boyfriend? They’d been on two dates now, have been talking for almost over a month, and they had done some _sexual_ things. 

Would their anniversary be their first date? Or would it be when they confirmed they were dating?

Was it too _soon_ to say they were dating?

Hank opened his eyes and grabbed his phone, dialing in a number before holding it up to his ear. 

“Hello?” Raven answered, a little tiredly.

“Am I dating Alex?”

“Yeah, night Hank.” Raven hung up then and Hank set his phone back down, starting to smile. 

Alex _was_ his boyfriend...maybe. Hank would discuss the topic further with Alex the next time he saw him but the new label he’s given Alex made his heart jump in his chest. 

He never imagined he’d ever be dating someone as gorgeous and amazing as Alex, but he was grateful. Alex was probably one of the best things that had ever happened to Hank and Hank couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw are Alex and Hank boyfriends? Also pay attention to what Scott says!! See ya Friday!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Matched Friday!!! Just a little time jump to get some things going, enjoy!!!

Alex was _very_ glad that the days went by quickly and it was _finally_ Tuesday, but Alex was nervous. He was taking Scott to the doctors at the moment and he _knew_ Scott was fine, but just going to anywhere medical made him anxious.

He pulled up into the parking lot and parked his car before getting out with Scott and heading inside. 

The waiting room was fairly empty outside of a couple of kids and Scott sat down in one of the chairs while Alex went up to the desk to check him in before sitting down next to him.

“They’re not going to give me eye drops are they?” Scott asked him and Alex shrugged. “Because I hate those things.” Alex laughed and relaxed a little in the plastic chair, casually crossing his arms over his chest. “And I _really_ don’t want glasses.”

Alex snorted. “Why?”

“Because I’ll look weird!” Scott exclaimed a little dramatically and Alex shook his head at him. 

“Hank has glasses and he looks great with them,” he pointed out and started to smile as he thought of Hank.

“Because he’s your _boyfriend_ , of course you think he looks good.” Scott retorted and Alex felt a heat creep onto his cheeks, mainly at what Scott just labeled Hank as: His _boyfriend_. 

Before Alex could say anything, a nurse walked into the room, holding a clipboard. “Scott Summers.” Scott stood up and started to walk out of the room, Alex following right behind him.

They were lead into a pale yellow room and Scott sat down in the larger beige chair by all the eye equipment while Alex sat down in a chair by the door.

“The doctor will be with you shortly,” the nurse informed them before walking out of the room and closing the door.

“This won’t be long, right?” Scott fidgeted with his fingers in his lap, looking a little anxious. “I’m okay, right?” Alex nodded. “Then why are we here?”

“Just to make sure that you are,” Alex flashed him a warm smile. “And we’ll be home before you know it.”

“Hank’s still coming over, right?” Alex nodded. “Good, I like him. I think he’s really good for you, Alex and I’m happy for you.” Alex smiled brightly then and got up and gave Scott a tight hug. “I’m excited for the wedding.”

Alex chuckled before pulling away and sitting back down. “Don’t get _too_ ahead of yourself. We’ve only been on two dates.” Scott shrugged and grinned back at him.

“Well, tonight’s the third one.”

“But does it count since you’re there?” Scott nodded.

“Yes! It’s a group date!” Alex shook his head at him and there was a knock on the door before it opened and the doctor stepped in.

“Scott, I’m Doctor Munroe,” she introduced and turned to look at Alex, taking his hand before sitting down on the swivel chair close to Scott. “So what seems to be the problem?”

Scott gulped down and looked over at Alex, who gave him a nod. “My eyes have been a little dry lately even though they water a lot.”

“How’s your vision?”

“Fine.” 

Doctor Munroe jotted something down on her clipboard. “Do you get enough sleep? Look at a screen a lot?” Scott nodded. “That could be causing it, just cut the screen time, especially at night, and you should be good.”

“Is that all?” Scott asked, looking at the doctor. 

“Unless you have any other problems, then no. You’re all good, Scott.” Scott breathed a sigh of relief and the doctor left the room. 

“See, you’re fine.” Alex stood up and Scott nearly jumped out of the chair and they walked to the checkout desk, paying for the appointment.

“I’m just so glad I didn’t get eyedrops,” Scott grabbed a sucker from the bowl before they left and got back in the car. 

Alex started to drive home, feeling his phone starting to ring in his pocket. Scott reached in and grabbed it, answering it for him.

“Alex Summers’ phone, his amazing little brother speaking.” Scott said into the phone and Alex laughed, shaking his head as he kept driving. “Oh hey Hank! Alex is driving right now and he’s weirdly cautious about it. Anyway, what’s up?” Alex came to a red light and reached for his phone but Scott slid away. “Yeah sure! That’d be great, thanks! And sure,” Scott took the phone away from his ear and gave it to Alex. “It’s for you.”

Alex playfully rolled his eyes. “I figured,” he took the phone and held it to his ear, starting to smile. “Hey Hank.” He continued to drive when the light turned green, quickly changing lanes to turn into the subdivision.

“Hey Alex. I was just telling Scott how I was bringing over dinner, since you burned it last time and all,” he teased and Alex laughed. 

“That’s very sweet of you, I’m looking forward to it. Do you want to head over now? I’m almost home,” Alex drove further down their subdivision, pulling up into his driveway to see Hank’s car was already there.

“Scott told me to come sooner, he said you were okay with it,” Hank quickly explained and Alex parked the car, turning to look at Scott for some sort of explanation.

“You really need to change your password,” he got out of the car then and walked on inside.

Alex hung up his phone and got out of the car, smiling at Hank when he got out of his own car. “I’ve missed you,” Alex approached him and was engulfed into a hug, receiving a sweet kiss from Hank on the lips.

“I’ve missed you too.” Hank smiled down at him before pulling him back into a kiss. 

Alex sighed contently, wrapping his arms around Hank’s neck as he kissed Hank back, smiling against it. “What’s for dinner?” He murmured against his lips and Hank shrugged and pulled away, getting out two large containers from his front seat before closing the door. 

“You’ll see.” Hank pressed a kiss to his forehead and Alex took one of the containers from Hank and led him inside and into the kitchen, setting the container down on the counter. “Why don’t you and Scott go and pass out candy while I stay in here and get dinner ready?” Hank suggested and Alex cocked an eyebrow. 

“Are you kicking me out of my own kitchen?”

“Maybe,” Hank teased and set his container down, pulling Alex back into a chaste kiss. “But it will be worth it, I promise.” 

Alex bit down on his lip and nodded, stealing another kiss from Hank. “Fine, you win,” he smiled, “just don’t burn down my kitchen.”

“I think you already did that yourself,” Hank joked and Alex playfully swatted him on the chest before grabbing a bowl and candy from the cupboards, emptying all the bags into it before heading out of the kitchen. “Happy Halloween Hank.” 

“Happy Halloween Alex. Now out,” Hank ordered lightly and Alex beamed and did what he was told, walking out of the room and heading to the living room. Scott was watching the door and glancing back at forth between that and his phone. “What did the doctor just say about screen time?”

Scott looked over at Alex, giving him a look. “At _night_. It’s not even six.” Alex shook his head and sat down next to him. “Where’s Hank?”

“Making dinner, he doesn’t want me to see,” Alex relaxed against the couch, the bowl of candy comfortably in his lap.

There was a knock on the door then and Alex quickly got up and opened it up. “Happy-Halloween?” Alex eyed the guy in front of him and up and down, seeing he looked a little older than Scott, smoking a cigarette. “Can I help you?”

The kid took a long drag of the cigarette before pulling it out of his mouth and flicking it on Alex’s front porch, smashing it with his boot. “Scott live here?” 

“Yes,” Alex crossed his arms over his chest, feeling his protectiveness kick in. “And you are?”

The kid ran a hand through his hair, looking a little nervous. “Can you just tell him I stopped by and that I’m sorry about what happened?”

“Sure, but your name?”

“He’ll know.” The kid turned around and walked away before walking across the lawn and onto the street, hopping into a pickup truck.

Alex knitted his eyebrows together in confusion and closed the door and went back over to sit down next to Scott. “Some kid just came by to tell me to tell you that he’s sorry about what happened. Who was it?”

“Logan,” Scott sighed and Alex’s eyes went wide. “Yes, _that_ Logan. He’s been trying to talk to me since it happened but I’ve just been taking your advice and ignoring him.” Alex nodded in understanding and handed Scott the candy bowl and went back over to the kitchen, the smell of meatballs and spaghetti filling his nostrils.

Tears stung his eyes as he saw Hank over a large pot, emptying out the remaining contents in one of the containers into the pot. He didn’t seem to notice Alex, who just stayed standing in the doorway.

The last time he smelled spaghetti was almost six years ago. His mom made it for him and she always just _knew_ that Alex needed it. He loved her spaghetti because it reminded him of her and he could just feel the love that was cooked into it. 

A sad smile fell onto his face as he remembered when he was little and he’d cling to his mom’s side and watch her make it, eventually getting old enough to help her.

“I said no peeking,” Hank’s voice snapped Alex out of his thoughts and he looked to see he was now grinning over at Alex. Alex walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on his chest. “I know how it’s your favorite.”

Alex felt his heart burst in his chest and he looked up at Hank, meeting those beautiful eyes of his. “Thank you.” Hank nodded and Alex closed his eyes as his lips met his in a sweet kiss. 

Hank ran a hand through his hair and pulled away, looking a little concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Alex flashed a happier smile and kissed Hank more tenderly before pulling away. “Don’t make me wait too long for dinner, I am hungry and when I get hungry, I get feisty,” he giggled.

“When are you not?” Hank stole another kiss from Alex. “Now, go back and pretend to be surprised later.”

“Got it, McCoy.” Alex got one more kiss before he left and returned to the living room, seeing Scott was holding his backpack. “Where are you going?”

“Bobby’s, he’s picking me up and he’s taking me to school tomorrow too. He just called and asked if I wanna come over, he’s having a little get together.” Scott flashed him a wide smile. “Can I go? All my homework’s done!”

Alex sighed. “I suppose-

“Great! Because he’s here!” Scott gave him a quick hug before bolting out of the house and Alex saw him drive away with Bobby. 

Shaking his head, Alex went back over to the kitchen to see Hank was now plating the food. “Put back a plate, Scott just left.”

“Really?” Hank looked up at Alex, a little confused. 

“Yeah, went to a friend’s and I won’t see him tomorrow. You know what that means?” Alex licked his lips and Hank shook his head. “It’s just us!” 

Hank grabbed both plates of spaghetti and handed one to Alex. “No fun till after dinner,” he told him firmly and Alex laughed, exchanging a quick kiss before going to the dining room and sitting down at the table, starting to eat. “Any trick-or-treaters yet?”

Alex shook his head. “There’s not a lot of kids in our neighborhood, but we do get some.” He took a bite and Alex couldn’t help but make a satisfied noise about how _delicious_ Hank’s cooking was. “Is there a chance you can give me this recipe?” 

“To have you burn it? No.” Alex shot him a look. “Alex, I don’t share my recipes and I doubt you do either.”

“Okay but, you share _other_ things.” 

“That’s different,” he mumbled and Alex took another bite out of his food. “I’ll give you anything _but_ my recipes.”

“Stubborn.” 

Hank laughed. “Oh I’m the stubborn one?”

“Yes,” Alex couldn’t help but smile, “and I’m your boyfriend, you can’t share your recipes with me? Even if I promise to not tell anybody?”

Hank froze and a realization washed over Alex. _Shit shit shit_ he thought and felt his own jaw fall open. He just blurted that Hank was his _boyfriend_.

“Hank, I-

“No it’s fine.” Hank cleared his throat and Alex felt butterflies starting to flutter in his stomach. “I’ll share my recipes with you, as long as you don’t tell anyone them.” Alex nodded, shutting himself up by continuing to eat. “And besides, you are my _boyfriend_ after all, so it’s only fair.”

Alex quickly chewed and swallowed his bite and grinned at Hank. “So I’m your boyfriend?”

“You said it first.”

“You confirmed it.” Alex stood up and leaned across the table to kiss him deeply on the lips, receiving one in return. 

Alex sat back down and him and Hank finished their dinner before putting the plates in the sink. Hank wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and hoisted him up to sit on the kitchen counter. “Are you ready for your fun, Alex?” 

“Hell yeah. Lay it on me.” Alex spread his legs and guided Hank to stand in between them. “Repeat of last time?” Hank shook his head. 

“Something new, but its best we go upstairs.” 

Alex had never slipped off a counter so quickly in his whole life. He grabbed Hank by the wrist and led him upstairs to his room. 

“Get undressed, I’m going to go grab something,” Hank told him before disappearing into Alex’s bathroom.

Alex quickly stripped out of his clothes and sat down on the edge of the bed, his cock twitching when he saw Hank return with a tub of Vaseline. He scooted back on the bed a little for Hank to have room. 

Hank placed himself in between Alex’s legs, peppering kisses to his thighs. Alex breathed a little harshly out of his nose as he felt Hank’s cheek brush against his cock as he lifted Alex’s legs a little higher.

“Hank, what are you-oh my god,” Alex moaned loudly when he felt Hank’s rough tongue against his skin, lapping his hole eagerly. “Hank,” he ran his hands down to Hank’s hair and gripped onto him tightly. “Don’t stop.”

Just as Alex said that, Hank pulled away and Alex whined. “Relax,” he ran his hand over his cock, giving it a couple quick strokes while his other hand pried open the Vaseline. “Now Alex, I’m going to make you cum from my fingers, then I’m going to fuck you and make you cum again. How does that sound?”

“Amazing.”

Hank grinned as he pulled his hand away, lubing up his finger before teasing it over Alex’s entrance. “When was the last time you’ve done this to yourself?” Hank pushed his finger inside and Alex cried out, his muscles clenching onto his finger tightly. “Hm?” Hank started to move his finger and Alex arched his hips up, wanting to be touched, but he knew Hank wasn’t going to make it that easy. 

“Couple years I think,” Alex replied breathlessly, his body feeling like it was on fire as the pad of Hank’s finger brushed up against his prostate. “Hank,” he whimpered, “more.”

“More? You want more?” Alex nodded and Hank complied, sliding in his second finger, starting stretch Alex open. “You like it when I finger you, don’t you?” Alex nodded eagerly, looking down through lidded eyes to see his cock was completely hard and dripping. “Just wait till I fuck you.” 

Alex groaned. “Please.” He watched as Hank took his cock in his mouth and Alex knew he was going to finish soon, even though it had been only five minutes. Hank’s finger pressed itself against his prostate and Alex was seeing stars, practically shouting Hank’s name. “Hank, I-I’m,” his balls tightened and Alex’s orgasm hit him like a bus and he came into Hank’s mouth, not catching a break as Hank’s fingers still worked themselves inside of him.

“Ready for more?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for more? Find out Monday!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the date!! Enjoy!!!

Hank quickly took off his articles of clothing, having Alex whine when he removed his fingers. Hank lubed up his cock and lined himself up with Alex’s entrance. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Alex pulled him down into a kiss and Hank slowly moved his hips, sliding into Alex with ease.   
“Hank,” he moaned against his mouth and Hank started to move, receiving a noise of pleasure from Alex everytime. “Faster,” Alex begged and Hank took a deep breath.

He started moving just a little faster and Alex was gripping onto his fur for his life, mumbling things incoherently. Hank found a steady pace and let himself enjoy the feeling of being inside of Alex. 

Although he prepped him, Alex was still pretty tight and the feeling was indescribably amazing. Hank started to nip at Alex’s neck, sliding out nearly all the way before ramming himself right back in, making Alex cry out. 

“Don’t stop Hank please don’t stop,” Alex encouraged and Hank kept repeating his movements, starting to feel like he himself was getting close. “I’m so close Hank please don’t stop,” Alex begged and Hank slid out completely before pushing himself right back into Alex, striking his prostate once more. “Hank,” Alex stared up at him and smiled. “This-oh fuck-this is the best thing we’ve ever done so far.”

Hank laughed against his skin and nipped at his collarbone, pushing himself deeper and deeper into Alex. “You were right about being loud.”

Alex laughed a little breathlessly and Hank stole a quick kiss from him as he tried to pull out again and slide back in. “Ow!”

Hank froze and looked up at Alex, fear starting to pool in his stomach. “What’s wrong?”

“It hurts.”

“What does?” Hank arched his body up to look and Alex cried out. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Alex.” Hank slowly moved his upper body and looked down in his cock, seeing it was starting to swell, trapping itself inside of Alex. “Shit.”

“What?” Alex perched himself on his elbows, his breath coming out in short huffs. “What’s wrong?”

“I,” Hank ran a paw through his hair, “I can’t believe this happened. This is so embarrassing, Alex, I’m so sorry.” 

Alex took his face in his hands but Hank looked away in shame. “Hank, what’s wrong? You can tell me what’s wrong,” he tilted his chin up and forced him to meet his eyes. 

“I have a knot.”

“Oh,” Alex breathed out and Hank jerked when Alex touched the knot. “That’s fucking hot.”

Hank sighed. “Alex- 

“I’m serious.” Alex quickly interjected, feeling out the knot with his hand. “Having you trapped inside of me, filling me with your cum is all I ever wanted.” 

“But I hurt you,” Hank mumbled and Alex shook his head. 

“Your cock did, but I like it.” Alex grinned then and guided Hank’s hand to his cock. “Now I don’t know how long it’s going to take to go down, but I need you, Hank.” Hank nodded and Alex pulled him into a deep kiss.

Hank gave Alex’s cock a squeeze before jerking him a couple of times, making his breath hitch. “Do you like it rough, Alex?” Alex nodded. “Do you want me to move? Even if it hurts?”

“Yes.”

“If it hurts too much let me know, okay?” Alex nodded and Hank guided him to sit in his lap, slowly rocking his hips. 

“Just like that,” Alex rested his head against his chest, “Don’t stop Hank.” Hank started to kiss at his neck, receiving more mumbled encouragements from Alex as he kept up his movements. “It feels so good,” he gasped, “you filling me up.”

Hank growled as he felt his balls tighten, spilling inside of Alex. “How do you want me to finish you off?”

“Move.” Hank rolled his hips and Alex cried out, cumming all over his stomach and Hank’s fur. Alex’s head fell against Hank’s chest as he rode out his high. 

Hank rubbed at his back soothingly as he felt his knot subside. “How do you feel?” He mumbled into his head, pressing a kiss to his blond locks.

“Good,” he gulped for air and pulled back to look at Hank, smiling blissfully at him. “Really good. I think that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Alex-

“I’m serious,” Alex pulled him down into a kiss and laid back down against the mattress, Hank laying over him. “We’re doing it again, in about five minutes.” Hank chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Don’t you think that’s a bit fast?” 

Alex shrugged. “Considering I feel _you’re_ still half hard,” he grinned and Hank felt his fur shift as he felt a little flustered from Alex’s comment. “Your stamina is quicker than mine, which is very good to know.” 

“And why’s that?” Hank slowly pulled out of Alex and rolled onto his side, angling his head to kiss at his neck. 

“You’ll see.” Hank pulled away to look up at him and Alex giggled. Hank stole a couple kisses before rolling onto his back, letting Alex rest his head on his chest. “So Hank, what do you want for Christmas?”

Hank snorted. He didn’t even _know_ what he wanted, besides to figure out his cure of course. Maybe he should ask Charles for help, tune out the discouragements, and get some insight on what to do. 

“I don’t know,” Hank finally answered, “just get me something you’d think I’d like.”

“Well, I can’t give _myself_ as a gift,” Alex joked and Hank laughed, starting to rub his back again. 

“That would be a good gift though,” he gave him a couple of kisses. “What do you want?”

Alex sighed a little heavily. “I don’t know either. There’s nothing I really need.” He rolled over onto his stomach, looking up at Hank with those beautiful eyes of his. “I don’t even know what I’m getting Scott,” he mumbled.

“Do you two have plans for Christmas?” Alex shook his head, turning his head to the side as he rested his ear and cheek over Hank’s heart. “Well, I’m invited to my friend’s every year, he throws an ugly sweater party. Would you like to come? Bring Scott too?”

Alex snapped his head up, looking at Hank again. “Your friend won’t mind?” 

“No, Charles loves company. The more there the merrier.” 

“Is he a spy too?” Hank laughed again and shook his head. 

“Professor, but good guess.” Hank ran a hand through Alex’s hair, smiling down at him. “I met him shortly after college since I was friends with his sister first and then she introduced me to him. We were all mutants so we had that in common as well as other things.”

Alex nodded in understanding. “What’s his mutation?”

“Telepath. And you never told me yours.”

“Um,” he cleared his throat and sat up more, Hank doing so as well, “It’s nothing I can show you. It’s...dangerous.” Hank put his paw on Alex’s arm then and squeezed it lightly in sympathy. 

Hank knew what it was like. _God_ did he know what it was like to be dangerous. 

“I shoot plasma beams out of my chest and when I was younger, I didn’t really know how to control so it got me in some trouble, but it’s fine now,” he explained before breathing a sigh of relief, as if it was weighing him down. 

_Trouble_. Why did that sound familiar? 

_He went to juvey for arson_ Raven’s voice flooded into his mind and then it all started to make sense. _Of course_ Alex went to juvey, but not on his doing. He was young, it wasn’t his fault he didn’t have control. 

“I didn’t always look like this,” Hank blurted before he even realized it. _Shit._

Alex licked his lips as he focused on Hank, looking at him seriously. “What do you mean?”

“I-I-I looked,” he began. _Normal_ was on the tip of his tongue but held back from saying it. “Ordinary,” Hank settled on saying. “I had brown hair, blue eyes. Just a lanky kid.” Alex nodded in understanding. 

“Mutations are definitely out there, but I think you look perfect just the way you are.” Alex smiled up at him and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Hank didn’t elaborate on how _he_ was the cause of his mutation, but maybe he’d just let Alex believe what he wanted. Besides, if he even told Alex what he was doing, he would probably pep talk him like Raven, discourage him from doing it. 

God he wished he could go back and reverse those changes, restart everything from scratch and do the complete opposite of what he’d done: Nothing. 

That got Hank thinking…what if he just did the opposite of what he did? Used the complete opposite substances and elements to combine his serum. 

“Oh my god,” he gasped in awe, his head starting to swim with ideas and theories. 

“What?” Alex looked at Hank, confused. “What’s wrong?”

“I just remembered I have work to do.” Hank smiled at Alex apologetically before kissing him on the lips. “I’m sorry, but I have to go.”

“Right now?”

Hank nodded and Alex sighed, still looking confused as he rolled off of Hank. “I’ll call you,” he promised as he started to put his clothes back on. As soon as he finished, he went back over to Alex and gave him another kiss. 

“When will I see you again?” Alex asked and Hank shrugged.

“I’ll have to look at my schedule. I have to go,” he gave him a final kiss before pulling away, walking out of Alex’s bedroom and making his way out of his house and into his car. 

Eagerly, Hank drove back to his apartment and nearly bolted upstairs, getting right to work. Hank pulled out his original sheet for his formula and did almost a matching game, trying to figure out the _exact_ opposite of what he used.

Trial and error has been Hank’s go to method for the past month and that’s all he could do now.

He took one strand of hair which he didn’t have to pull out any because he was always constantly shedding, and placed it onto a petri dish, mixing up his serum and using a pipette to transfer it over.

Not even a second layer, the blue fur changed into a single brown strand of hair. Hank felt his heart beating faster in his chest as he did another sample, finding the same results. 

He found the cure. 

Hank glanced at the clock seeing it was almost ten and immediately called Raven, having her pick up after the second ring. “I did it,” he told her before she could even say anything. “I did it Raven!”

“What?”

“I found the cure! It was something simple, just right in front of me this whole time but I completely missed it!” Hank exclaimed enthusiastically. “I’m going to see if I can make it into something like a pill so I don’t have to give myself constant shots but I did it Raven!”

“Congrats,” she replied a little dryly on the other end. “Now what?”

“I’m going to wait to take it, experiment with it a little more. But now I can just go back to living my life normally again.” Hank went over into his bedroom then, starting up a shower. 

“Alright, good luck. I’m going to go throw up some more,” she sighed and Hank heard the flush of a toilet. “It’s normal though but it sucks.”

“Yeah. Feel better!” Hank hung up then, setting his phone down by the sink before stepping into the shower.

For the first time in a long time, Hank was _pleased_ with himself. He knew how to fix the damage he’d done. 

Hank enjoyed washing his body more since he _knew_ he wouldn’t be having it for much longer. He would have the rest of his cure done before Christmas and take it then. Hank just wished it was sooner. 

Maybe that would be Alex’s gift, he’d like it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw Hank found his cure...what will Alex think?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole italicized bit is a dream btw! Enjoy!!!

Alex sighed as he stared down at his phone, receiving no calls from Hank. He glanced at his clock to see it was almost ten now and he decided on just going to bed.

Hank had work to do, which was a valid excuse, but Alex was just _hoping_ he’d spend the night. Not just for the sex, which was _amazing_ , but Alex just wanted to cuddle with him and fall asleep in his arms.

Alex laid down on his back, pulling out the picture of his parents from under his pillow. “I miss you guys.” He smiled sadly as he traced his thumb over their smiling faces. “I wish you guys were here. You would’ve liked Hank, he’s nice and he’s good for me.” Alex swallowed down the sudden hard lump in his throat, his nose starting to hurt as it stuffed up and his eyes stinging with tears. “Scott needs you guys. I need you.”

He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and placed the picture right back under his pillow before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

Well, Alex would _try_ and get some sleep, but he didn’t know how well he could. His mind wouldn’t shut off with memories of his parents flooding his thoughts and Alex kept telling himself to just go to sleep. 

_Alex felt a warm hand on his face and he opened his eyes, seeing warm eyes and a kind smile greet him._

_Quickly, Alex sat up and bed and glanced at his surroundings to see he was in an all white room. There were no doors or windows or defined walls, just white._

_“Hi honey,” Katherine smiled sweetly at him as she rested her hand on his cheek. Alex felt a tear fall onto his face as he felt the warmth of her hand at how real she felt. “Don’t cry, it’s alright,” she swiped his tear with her thumb, “everything is alright.”_

_Alex shook his head at her words. “You’re not here, Mom. Neither is Dad. It can’t be alright.”_

_“Alex, we’re always with you and Scott everywhere you go. We’re so proud of you,” she pressed a kiss to his cheek._

_“Both of you.” A hand rested on Alex’s shoulder and he turned to see his dad was next to him now. Alex turned and gave him a tight hug, more tears falling down his face. “Keep a close eye on Scott, he’s going to need you more than ever soon.” Christopher smiled down at him and Alex had never thought he’d see his smile again._

_Alex pulled away then, looking between the two of them, confused. “Why? Is he okay?”_

_“He’s fine,” his mother reassured him. “He’ll just need your guidance.” Alex nodded in understanding. “But take time for yourself too, alright? Don’t let the obstacles stop you.”_

_“Obstacles?”_

_“You’ll see,” his father told him. “Big things-exciting things are coming,” he looked Alex up and down before meeting his eyes again, “but they come unexpectedly. Just don’t give up, alright? No matter what.”_

_“I promise.” Alex pulled them both into a hug then, never wanting to let them go. “I love you guys.”_

_“And we love you,” his mom pressed a kiss to his cheek while his dad pressed one to his head. “We are always with you, Alex. Remember.”_

Slowly, Alex opened his eyes to see it was already morning. His bedroom was lit up softly by the morning sun and he looked around his room, seeing he was alone.

His face was wet with tears but Alex didn’t care; he was just _so_ happy that he saw his parents. He’d always dreamt of them, but he’d dream of the accident, not the good times like he wanted to dream about. 

Alex pulled back his covers and got out of bed, walking downstairs and immediately jumping in surprise when he saw Scott sitting on the couch, just typing away on his phone.

“I thought Bobby was taking you to school?” Alex crossed his arms over his chest and Scott shrugged, not looking up from his phone. 

“I’m not going.”

Alex scoffed. “And why not?”

“I don’t feel well,” Scott mumbled and Alex walked on over to him, pressing his hand against his forehead. 

“You feel fine to me.”

Scott looked up at Alex then and pouted. “Please don’t make me go, Alex. I’m not missing out on anything, I swear.” 

“Scott, what’s going on?” Alex sat down across from him on the coffee table, their knees slightly brushing. “This isn’t like you.” 

“I-I kissed someone,” he muttered. 

“Oh. That’s okay,” Alex let out a small laugh of relief.

“No, it’s not.” Scott groaned and fell back against the couch. “Like I didn’t _mean_ to kiss them they just came up to me and kissed me first and then I kissed them back and we just kept kissing until finally I realized who it was and I left,” he rambled and Alex nodded in understanding. “But _please_ don’t make me go to school today. I don’t want to see them.”

“Scott, you can’t avoid them forever.”

Scott shot him I look. “I know, but I want to wait, just a day.”

“This has to be _first_ and _last_ time this happens, deal?” Scott nodded and Alex stood up. “I’m going to make us some breakfast, okay?” Scott nodded again and Alex walked off into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway as he saw Hank’s containers were in his sink.

Alex ran a hand through his hair as he slowly walked over to the sink, putting the containers in his dishwasher before distracting himself in his cooking.

Maybe he would call Hank later, or shoot him a text even, just to make sure that he’s alright. If he doesn’t respond, Alex will know he’s just too busy with his work. 

“Alex!” Scott’s call snapped him out of his thoughts. “Someone’s at the door!”

“Answer it then!” Alex called back, flipping over one pancake and sprinkling in some chocolate chips. 

“I think it’s best that you should!”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Fine!” He walked out of the kitchen and Scott started to walk towards the kitchen. “Just watch the stove,” he mumbled before going over to the door and opening it.

“I’m so sorry,” Hank immediately pulled him into a hug and Alex was engulfed into his warm embrace. “I shouldn’t have left like that but I promise I won’t do it again.” Hank nuzzled his cheek and Alex giggled.

“It’s-

“Alex!” Scott called again and Alex groaned. “I need your help!”

Slowly, he pulled away from Hank. “I’ll be right back,” he stole a quick kiss from him and walked off into the kitchen, seeing Scott was standing away from the stove, rubbing at both of his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“The stove is making my eyes burn,” he slightly whined. 

“It’s fine,” Alex took over the stove again. “Put a washcloth with cold water over them and lie down.” Scott nodded in agreement and walked out of the kitchen.

_What_ was his mom trying to tell him? Was he brushing off his teenage angst for something else?

Alex soon felt arms around his waist and kisses being pressed to his neck. “You know, if you distract me I might accidentally burn something again,” he teased and Hank chuckled against his skin, making Alex feel bubbly all over. 

“I’m not doing anything distracting,” he stated and started sucking a hickey into Alex’s skin. 

“Whatever you say,” Alex sung and finished off the rest of the batter, making the last of the pancakes. “Can I ask you something?”

“Hm?”

“Does Scott seem a little off to you?”

Hank pulled his lips away and tilted his head to the side to get a better view at Alex. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, it’s just ever since like a week ago he’s been acting _different_. He’s becoming more secretive and he’s refusing to go to school,” he rambled as he flipped over the pancakes. 

“Maybe it's just him being a teenager,” Hank speculated, resuming to what he was just doing. 

“Maybe, but maybe I’m just missing something.” Alex rested the back of his head against Hank’s chest as he turned off the stove and transferred the pancakes over to the stack he created.

“Or maybe you just need to relax.” Alex turned around in Hank’s arms and Hank pulled him back into a hug. “I’m sure whatever’s going on with Scott, he’ll tell you when he’s ready. It could just be a minor problem to you, but to him it might be a big deal.” 

Alex nodded at his words, his mind going back to what Scott said before. “He did mention that he kissed someone and he just didn’t want to see them at school, so it probably awkward for him.” 

“Exactly. I know if that happened to me at his age, I’d skip school too.”

Alex cocked eyebrow. “Really?” 

Hank nodded. “Well then again, when I was his age, I was already off in college.”

“So now you’re bragging?” Alex joked, receiving a playful eye roll from Hank. “We’ve already established something else that’s _big_ , but you never told me you had a big brain.” 

“Alex!” Scott called out again. 

“Coming!” Alex grudgingly slipped out of Hank’s embrace and immediately went after Scott. He didn’t see him downstairs so he went upstairs, finding him in his room. 

“I don’t feel well.” Scott was laying down on his bed, washcloth over his eyes. “I think I’m coming down with something.”

Alex walked over and pressed his hand against his forehead, feeling that his temperature felt normal to him. “Just get some rest, alright? I’ll bring you up some food for you later.” Scott nodded and Alex ran his hand through his hair. “You can tell me anything though Scott, anything at all.”

“I know.” 

Alex gave him a small smile, not that he could see, and pressed a kiss to his forehead before leaving his room, closing the door behind him. 

He went back downstairs to see Hank had just finished setting up the table. “I wanted to,” Hank said before Alex could even say anything himself. 

“You, Hank McCoy,” Alex went over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, beaming up at him, “are the _best_ boyfriend ever.” Hank grinned and pulled Alex into a deep kiss then, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him even closer. 

“After breakfast, we need to finish what we started last night,” Hank started to kiss at his neck again and Alex sighed contently. 

“Or we could eat after.” Alex suggested with a knowing look and Hank pulled away then, looking at him up and down. “Make some plates, just take them upstairs with us.” 

“I’ll make us some plates, you go upstairs.” Hank stole a kiss from Alex before he started to make them some plates and Alex went straight up to his room, making his bed before Hank came in, even though it would just get messed up again. 

When Hank came upstairs, he set down the plates of food on the nightstand and closed the door shut behind him. 

Hank went over to sit down on the bed and guided Alex to sit in his lap, his back facing him. Alex smirked, feeling Hank was hard through his clothes. “That was quick.” 

“Says you,” Hank’s hand slipped under the waistband of Alex’s sweats, immediately wrapping his hand around his cock. 

Alex moaned against his touch and lifted up his hips to slide his pants further down. “Hank,” he turned his head to look at him and Hank pulled him down into a kiss, his hand movements speeding up when he did. 

His whole body felt hot again and Alex peeled off his shirt, wanting to turn around and get Hank to be undressed too. 

“Patience,” Hank hummed and Alex fidgeted in his grip, purposefully grinding down onto Hank. “Alex, relax,” he pressed a kiss to his cheek, his freehand soothingly rubbing Alex’s torso. 

Alex closed his eyes and tried to relax, enjoying the way Hank was touching him, how it felt to have his hand on his skin. A heat was pooling in Alex’s stomach and he felt his cock twitch and his balls tightened. “Hank, I-I’m-

“Not yet,” he practically purred in his ear and removed his hand from him. Alex felt himself be lifted slightly and opened his eyes, seeing Hank was taking off his clothes. Alex licked his lips when he saw Hank’s cock, wanting to lick up those beads of precum that were dripping down his length. “So eager,” Hank teased as he caught Alex looking. 

“Can’t help it,” Alex smiled at him sheepishly and Hank pulled him back into a kiss, making Alex moan against it as Hank easily slide inside of him, thrusting inside of him fast and hard, the way Alex liked it. “H-How long can you s-stay?”

“As long as you want,” Hank bit down on his shoulder and Alex cried out, squirming under his grip to touch himself, but his arms were trapped under Hank’s. “I’m all caught up on my work, I’ve got a lot of time.”

Alex groaned as he felt Hank’s knot growing and he enjoyed the feeling of Hank stretching him wide open and filling him up inch by inch. 

“Good, so do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh does Alex’s dream have a deeper meaning? Find out Monday!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here and a little time jump happened!!! Also pay close attention to this chapter...

Days, _weeks_ went by and it still wasn’t Christmas yet. Hank was trying to just live in the moment, enjoy the times he spent with Alex, who he had been dating for a couple of months now and Hank didn’t even realize how fast the time went, but it slowed as Thanksgiving approached. 

Hank knew he had to drive down to Illinois and have thanksgiving with his own parents, but he was _scared_. 

For one thing, he’d have to explain to them what happened, and Hank didn’t want to diverge into his faults and admit his insecurities to his parents. Secondly, would he invite Alex? Alex might want to spend time with his own parents and maybe it was just a little too _soon_ for them to be introduced, right?

Hank should call his parents though and tell them he can’t come to Thanksgiving due to work. He’d feel guilty about it, really guilty, but Hank couldn’t just show up to Thanksgiving looking like _this_. 

Maybe he should take the cure sooner, just for the night…

Hank had made some great progress on it too, he was easily able to make it into a pill form so it was easier to take, he just didn’t know when he should try it. 

Now was a good time. He was home alone, didn’t have to be anywhere the next day either…

Hank stood up from the couch and walked off into the bathroom, opening up his cabinet and taking out the bottle of pills. He studied it in his hand for a moment before popping the lid off and taking one pill. 

Almost instantly, Hank’s appearance changed and he looked down at his hands and feet, seeing he looked _normal_. Hank went over to his mirror and touched his face, staring at his reflection to see it was _real_.

Then, there was a knock on his door. 

“Who is it?” Hank called out, not taking his eyes, his beautiful _blue_ eyes, staring back at him. 

“Your boyfriend!” Alex called back and Hank cursed to himself as he ran towards the door, looking through the peephole to see Alex was in fact standing outside of his door, carrying a large brown bag. 

“Y-You can’t come in right now!” Hank started to panic. Alex couldn’t see him like this, not yet at least. He knew the effect wouldn’t last forever but he needed the pill to wear off now. “I-I’m naked.”

Alex laughed. “Even better. Hank you’re acting weird, just open up.”

“I’m sick.”

“I think I can handle it.”

Hank huffed. He had to think of something quickly. “I-I’m having some _issues_.” He felt his cheeks heat up, god did he miss that feeling of having a normal flusteredness, and cleared his throat. “Like bathroom stuff.” 

“Oh.” Alex replied and Hank ran to the bathroom and locked the door, sitting down on the edge of the tub. “I-I can come back?”

“No, it’s okay! There’s a spare key on top of the door! I’ll be out in a minute!” Hank tapped his foot anxiously on the tiled floor and tried to think of ways to get himself back. 

Hank heard him enter, his walls were thin in his apartment, and he heard Alex set the bag down. “Do you need to see a doctor or something?” Alex asked him and Hank could tell he was standing outside of the door now. 

“No,” Hank faked a small groan, “I’m going to be okay. I’m almost done.” Hank stood up then and started to pace. 

Should he get angry? Aroused?

Hank sighed heavily and sat against the door. “I think I’m just going to let it take its course,” he muttered to himself. 

“I’ll come back?” Alex suggested and Hank buried his head in his knees. 

“No-I-I’ll be right out.” Hank slowly stood up and flushed the toilet and washed his hands, splashing some water in his face and staring back at his reflection. “Just-please don’t be mad, I had to do it.”

“Do what?”

“You’ll see.” Hank took a deep breath before he walked over to the door, unclicking the lock and placing his hand on the doorknob. He closed his eyes as he slowly turned it and pushed the door open. 

“So you’re not naked?” Hank snapped his eyes open to see Alex was smiling at him. “As long as you’re feeling better that’s all that matters,” he wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. 

“Wait,” he murmured against his lips and stared back at Alex, in shock. “Y-You don’t care?”

“That you’re not naked, no,” Alex giggled and pulled Hank down for another kiss, but Hank still looked confused. “Is there something I should be caring about?” Hank nodded. “Which is-?”

Hank gestured to his body. “Just look at me! Don’t you see it?”

“See what? What am I supposed to be seeing?”

Hank looked down then, seeing he was back to his other form. “That,” he breathed a sigh of relief, “that I am absolutely _thrilled_ that you’re here.”

Alex giggled. “You’re a weirdo, but you’re my weirdo.” Hank sealed their lips together then in a deep kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. “Before we get _too_ carried away, can we at least eat first? I’m starving.” Hank nodded in agreement and let Alex take his hand and lead him over to Hank’s kitchen. “Scott was raving to me about this Chinese place he went to with a friend the other day and he wouldn’t stop talking about the food so I brought us some.”

“Why thank you,” he pressed a kiss to his cheek and wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist again as he opened up the bag. “It smells delicious.” 

“Well,” Alex turned around in his arms and held up a spring roll to Hank’s lips, “tell me how it tastes.” Hank opened his mouth and let Alex feed him the spring roll, taking a bite and chewing. 

“It taste delicious,” Hank swallowed and stole a kiss from Alex. “But you taste even better.”

Alex smirked and took a bite out of the spring roll himself. “You’re right, about both of those things, but this is really good.” Hank nodded, stealing another kiss from him before they both pulled away and started to eat. 

Hank was very happy that Alex got him his favorite, orange chicken, even though Hank never really _told_ Alex that detail. “How’d you know this is my favorite?” 

“What is?” Hank held up the container of orange chicken and Alex’s eyes lit up. “Orange chicken is your favorite?” Hank nodded. “You serious? It’s mine too.” Alex walked over to Hank then and sat himself in his lap. “I think we might just be made for each other, McCoy.”

Hank grinned. “I guess so.” He fed Alex a bite of chicken and he stole a kiss from him as well. “So, do you have any plans Thursday?”

Alex shook his head. “No, why?”

“Well, it’s Thanksgiving and all so I didn’t know what your plans were.” Alex nodded in understanding, quietly starting to eat again. “So you don’t have any plans?”

“Nope.”

Hank scrunched his eyebrows together. “Really?” 

“Yeah. Do you?” Alex looked at him then and Hank shook his head. 

“Well, I might, but I don’t know if I should go to my parents or not,” he muttered. 

“When was the last time you spoke to them?” Alex asked, seeming intrigued. 

“Since last Christmas, I think.”

“Hank!”

“What?”

“Call them! Tell them you’re coming!” Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Call them right now,” he demanded and Hank chuckled.

“Hold on,” he grabbed Alex’s phone and set it down next to him. “Why do you want me to go to my parents so badly?”

Alex looked at him, a little dumbfounded. “Are you serious right now? They’re your parents, Hank. Of course you should go see them.” Alex grabbed his phone and handed it to Hank. “Just,” he took a deep breath, “you just never know what can happen. So please, just call them, okay? And if you want, I can come with you?”

Hank shook his head and avoided Alex’s gaze. “I-I can’t Alex, I’m sorry. It’s just-

“Hank I get it, you don’t have to explain.” Alex took his face in his hands and made him look up at him. “I’ll just meet them some other time, and eventually, you’ll meet..mine.” He pressed a kiss to his cheek and went back to eating. 

“I’ll call them later-

“Now,” Alex unlocked his phone and brought up the keypad. “Call them Hank, please. For me?”  
Alex flashed him a pleading look and Hank sighed.

“Alright, alright,” he grabbed his phone and dialed his parents number before bringing the phone up to his ear and heard it ring. “Happy?”

“Very,” Alex kissed him then and Hank heard the phone go straight to voicemail. “Any answer?” Hank shook his head. “Leave a message!”

Hank sighed and waited for the voicemail to beep. “Hey it’s Hank, I-I’ll be home for Thanksgiving.” Alex beamed at him. “I’ll see you guys then.” Hank hung up then and Alex kissed him tenderly on the lips. 

“See? That wasn’t so bad now was it?” Hank shook his head and wrapped his arms around him as he continued to sit in his lap. “Now, let’s finish up our dinner so we can cuddle because I have to go soon.” 

Hank frowned. “How come?”

“Well, Scott is off of school and he wants to go somewhere tomorrow and he has to wake up early since it’s far,” he explained and Hank nodded in understanding. 

“So,” Hank ran a hand through Alex’s hair, “I know it’s none of my business and I understand if you don’t feel comfortable talking about it but why aren’t you going home for Thanksgiving?”

“It’s just me and Scott,” Alex mumbled. “He’s the only family I have. I come from a small family.”

Hank frowned. “But what about your p-

Before Hank could ask, there was knocking on his door.

“Hank! I have some news about the baby!” Raven called through the door and Alex’s eyes went wide. 

“Baby?”

“Not mine,” Hank chuckled and Alex got off of his lap so he could answer the door. When he opened it, Raven barged on in. “Raven-

“It’s a boy! I’m having a baby boy!” She enthused. “Ooo Chinese!” Raven went over to the bag and took out an unopened container of fried rice, starting to eat it. “My stomach is getting so big, I’m only like sixteen weeks, isn’t that crazy? This is really good.” She took more bites and finally looked up at Hank. “What?”

“Raven,” he beckoned over to Alex, “I think it’s about time you met my boyfriend.” Raven’s eyes grew wide and she looked over at Alex, grinning from ear to ear. 

“You must be Alex!” Raven set the rice down, taking another bite, before extending her hand to Alex for him to take. “Hank’s told me so much about you! You really do stay true to your pictures, huh?”

Hank felt his fur shift and Alex let out a small laugh. “Pictures?”

“You know, the one on the dating website. I don’t want to brag but _I_ was the one who signed Hank up for it,” she boasted. “Anyway, will I be seeing you at Charles’ party?” Alex nodded. “Great! I’m Charles’ sister, just to clear that up,” she laughed. “And my husband will be there too, as well as others.”

“Great,” Alex smiled at her before looking back at Hank. “I should get going, get back to Scott and leave you two to talk.” He went over to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

Hank nodded and stole a kiss from him before Alex left his apartment. “He seems great,” his eyes landed over on Raven again. “So do you love him?”

“What?”

“Alex. Do you love Alex?” She asked again, starting to eat more rice. “You’ve guys have been together for what, almost three months now?”

“It’s too soon, _way_ too soon.” Hank sat back down, starting to eat more chicken. 

“That’s not what I asked,” Raven sung and Hank rolled his eyes. “Do you love Alex or not?”

Hank sighed. “Does it matter?”

“Yes! Of course it matters! Because he clearly loves you!”

“How do you know?” 

Raven shrugged. “Intuition, but come on Hank, do you not see it?”

“I just feel like something’s off with him lately, you know? Like there’s something going on but he’s not telling me.” Hank stabbed his fork into the chicken and ate it with a sigh. 

Hank just hoped whatever was going on with Alex wasn’t anything bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could be going on with Alex? Find out Monday!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to tie together...

As soon as Alex got home, he immediately threw up. It had been the third time _today_. He’d been throwing up recently, but Alex just assumed it was stress, even though he’d been stressed before and never threw up from it. 

Maybe it was something else entirely, but he didn’t really know what. 

He went over to his tub and started himself a bath, stripping off his clothes before sinking into the tub. Alex rested his head against the side and rolled back his shoulders as he tried to relax.

After this, he’d have to get together some food for tomorrow. The thought of eating anything at the moment made him want to throw up, but maybe Alex could handle cooking. 

His hand moved onto his stomach, rubbing over it like his mom used to when he was little and wasn’t feeling well. 

Alex’s stomach felt a little raised and he snapped his eyes open and looked through the water to see he had a tiny little bump starting to form. Was it water weight? Alex knew he was eating out more and he _did_ just eat too so he was probably bloated. 

“Alex! I need help!” Scott called from downstairs and Alex got out of his bath and drained the tub as he dried himself off.

“Coming!” 

Alex walked off into his room and changed into some sweats before going downstairs, turning up his nose at the smell that filled the kitchen. 

“What did you make?” Alex scoffed with disgust and put his sweatshirt over his mouth and nose.

“Very funny,” Scott faked a laugh as he opened the oven and pulled out an apple pie. “But it’s your favorite!” Alex glanced at the pie and it made his stomach turn. “What’s wrong with you?”

Alex swallowed down the vomit rising in his throat. “Nothing, I’m just not feeling well. I’ll be right back,” he excused and went to the bathroom downstairs, throwing up in the toilet there. 

“Gross.” Alex turned around to see Scott was now standing in the doorway, his arms casually crossed over his chest as he looked down at Alex. “How long have you’ve been like this?”

Alex shrugged. “A couple weeks,” he muttered and Scott’s eyes went wide. “Scott-

“Alex! Go see a doctor! It’s not normal to throw up for two whole weeks with no cause!” Scott exclaimed and Alex just shook his head at him. 

“Scott, I’m probably fine. It’s just stress.”

Scott shot him a glare now. “I’m calling an ambulance, something could be wrong, Alex.”

“You know we have to pay for those, right? There’s no _real_ emergency.” Scott pulled out his phone and started to dial. “Scott, you put down your phone right now,” Alex warned.

“Or what?” Scott walked off and Alex was about to go after him, but he turned to throw up in the toilet again. 

Once Alex composed himself, he stood up and flushed the toilet, walking over to the living room where he saw Scott, nonchalantly scrolling through his phone. “You’re making a big deal out of nothing.”

“Am I? What if something’s wrong with you, Alex? Like something _serious_?” Scott stood up then and Alex sat down on the chair, feeling a little lightheaded. “Alex?” Alex’s head felt fuzzy and he closed his eyes. Maybe he was tired. “Alex?” He felt hands on his shoulder, shaking him. “Alex! Wake up! Alex!”

Alex groaned when he opened his eyes, staring up at a bright fluorescent light. He looked down to see he was in a bed, wearing a hospital gown, and an IV was injected into his arm. 

Carefully, Alex tried to sit up, but a hand on his arm halted him. “Easy,” he looked to see amber eyes and a soft smile. “Just relax, Alex. You’re not going anywhere.” Hank told him and Alex knitted his eyebrows together. 

“But nothing’s wrong with me, I’m perfectly healthy,” he turned to see Scott was also in the room, sleeping on the hospital chair. “Did he call you?”

“Yes, he told me you passed out and that you’ve been throwing up for the past two weeks.” Hank ran a hand through Alex’s hair and Alex met his eyes again. “They took some blood samples but so far you’re just dehydrated.” Alex gave a slow nod and rested against the bed, staring up at the dull lighting. 

“Hank, if anything bad happens to me-

“Alex,” Hank put his hand on his cheek, making him look at him once more, “nothing bad is going to happen to you, I promise.”

“Just promise me you’ll take care of Scott though, alright?” Alex felt his eyes starting to sting with tears as he looked over at Scott. “He likes you and I know you’re responsible and just don’t let Sean raise him because Sean’s too easy going, you know? He won’t reinforce him like he needs.”

Hank let out a small laugh and pressed a kiss to his head. “I promise. But everything is fine, okay?” Alex nodded, his eyes going over to the door when the doctor walked in.

“Dr. Lehnsherr,” he introduced and stuck out his hand, which Alex took. “Mr. Summers, is it alright if I speak with you privately?”

Alex nodded and Hank pressed a kiss to his head. “I’ll be right outside,” he told him before leaving the hospital room.

“Please just tell me it’s nothing serious,” Alex focused his gaze on Scott, watching him as he slept. 

“It’s very serious, Mr. Summers.” Alex closed his eyes and felt tears stream down his cheeks. “According to your bloodwork, you have the X-gene, which not only gave you a physical mutation, but an _internal_ one as well.”

Alex opened his eyes and looked at Dr.Lehnsherr, confused. “So I’m not going to die?”

“No.” He breathed a sigh of relief. “And you have nothing to worry about, you’re completely healthy,” Dr. Lehnsherr informed him. “But I want you to see a primary care physician more often for regular updates and I’ll send you home with some prescriptions for vitamins.”

“So nothing's wrong?” 

Dr. Lehnsherr shook his head. “No. You are aware of your physical state, are you not?”

“Physical state?” Alex repeated, glancing at his body. “I-I don’t understand.”

“Mr. Summers, you’re about twelve weeks pregnant.”

“ _Pregnant_?!” Alex sat up fully and looked at the doctor like he had two heads. “I can’t be pregnant, that’s not possible! Did Sean set you up to this? Is this some kind of prank?”

Dr. Lehnsherr shook his head and he pulled up a chair, showing Alex his chart. “These are your blood results. Clearly, you have the X-gene, which makes you a mutant. Then here,” he flipped the page, “shows the internal scans of your mutation. You have a rare case but you have the ability to reproduce, hence why you’re pregnant. Have you been sexually active lately?”

“For almost three months,” he mumbled. 

Alex and Hank had sex _a lot_. They did it at least three times when they were with each other, which happened to be almost everyday for the past few months. 

“With no protection?” Alex shook his head. “Well,” he stood up then, “congratulations and just make sure to take care of yourself, alright? We’ll be keeping you overnight just in case.” 

Alex nodded and escaped into his thoughts then, all background noises fading away. He was _pregnant_. He was pregnant with Hank’s baby and Alex didn’t know what to do. 

Well, he _knew_ he wanted to keep his baby, but did Hank want a baby? What if Hank didn’t want kids at all? They were too early in the relationship to discuss these kinds of things but Alex had to tell him now, didn’t he?

“What did he say?” Hank returned to his bedside then and gave Alex’s hand a squeeze. “Are you going to be okay?” Alex nodded and met Hank’s eyes, his heart lighting up in flames like it always did when he looked at him. 

He wrapped his arm around Hank’s neck and kissed him sweetly on the lips before resting his head in the crook of Hank’s neck, relaxing in his scent. “I’m okay, they just want to keep me overnight though.”

“Okay,” Hank hugged him back tightly and pressed a kiss to his head. 

“When do you leave?”

“Leave?” Hank pulled back, looking at Alex weirdly. “Alex, I’m not going anywhere. I’m not going to just leave you and Scott here alone. How are you going to get home?” Alex sighed, not really knowing the answer to that. “I’m staying, alright?”

“But what about Thanksgiving? Seeing your parents?” 

“Alex,” Hank looked at him softly, “I’m sure my parents will understand. I’m not leaving you.” Alex’s eyes started to water and he buried his face in Hank’s neck again. 

He should tell him. Alex should tell him he was pregnant, but he didn’t even know _how_ to tell him. 

“Hank,” he began slowly. “I need to tell you something.”

“Hm?”

“I-I-I’m-

“Dude what the hell?” Alex pulled away from Hank to see Sean was now standing in the room, holding a giant _Get Well Soon_ balloon and a large white bag. “Why are you here?”

Alex smelled burgers and fries and it made his stomach turn. “Sean, get rid of that damn bag,” he demanded, covering his nose with his hand. 

“But I thought you liked my burgers!” Sean opened up the bag and the smell went straight to Alex, making him quickly grab the hospital tub, thankful there was one by his bed, and threw up in it. “I’ll take that as a no,” he huffed. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” Alex spit in the tub before setting it down on the floor, ignoring the concerned look Hank was giving him. “I’m fine, everything’s fine. Hank,” he turned to look at him, “can you get me some ginger ale?” Hank nodded, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “And take Sean with you,” he added and Sean, with the bag of food, left the room with Hank.

Alex looked over at Scott, smiling smally as he saw he was still asleep. 

“You’re going to be an uncle, Scott.” He whispered to him and Alex looked down at his hospital gown, rubbing his hand over his stomach. “Is this what Mom and Dad meant by an obstacle?” 

Alex relaxed on the bed and closed his eyes, his hand resting on his stomach. It was crazy to him that he was going to be a _father_. He’d have to think of a name with Hank, create a little nursery, _have_ the baby. 

_Relax_ he told himself. He had nine months, well, technically _seven_ months left to decide all of this. He’ll have a summer baby, which would be nice. 

God if only his parents were here, they’d know what to do. They would’ve been excited to know they were going to be grandparents. 

Maybe Alex could ask Raven for some tips. Sure they had only just met, but she was pregnant too and she’d totally understand, right?

“I think he’s asleep,” he heard Sean’s voice and some shuffling of feet. 

“Think so,” Hank agreed and Alex felt the warmth of his body near him. Alex relaxed more when he felt the brush of Hank’s fingers against his forehead, pushing some strands of hair out of his face. “God he scared me. I thought something serious would be wrong.”

“Alex? Nah. He’s strong as stone,” Sean’s voice sounded fainter, but possibly because Alex was starting to drift off. 

He felt a brush of lips against his forehead and a hand laid over his, recognizing it as Hank’s. “Still, to think if something was wrong with him, I-I don’t know what I’d do.”

“What’d you mean?”

“My dad got cancer when I was ten and it scared me so much. Thankfully he’s been in remission for years but, if God forbid Alex had something as serious as that, it’d pain me to watch him go through it.” 

Alex didn’t know Hank’s dad had cancer before, then again, they’ve never really talked about their parents before. He still has yet to tell Hank his are dead, but he might just wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and Alex is pregnant! Will he tell Hank? Will he not tell Hank?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little time jump to Christmas!!! Hank tries his serum and Alex sees!!!

Hank’s alarm blared and he groaned, turning over to shut it off. Slowly, he opened his eyes and rolled onto his back. 

It was almost five, in the evening. Hank had a late night, and he’d been having continuous late nights for the past _month_. He didn’t even remember going by so quickly, but now it was December and today was Christmas Eve. 

Raven _should_ be picking him up soon, so Hank needed to get out of bed and change into an ugly Christmas sweater per Charles’ request. 

Alex was meeting him there too so Hank had to get his _surprise_ ready. 

Hank threw back his comforter and got out of bed, stripping out of his clothes and digging into his closet to find his Christmas outfit which was just a pair of jeans and an ugly sweater his aunt made him before he left for college. It was an ugly maroon sweater with a snowman wearing a Harvard sweater. 

Ugly. 

He went off into his bathroom then and popped in two of his miracle pills, smiling at his old self. Alex would be so thrilled. Hank heard a knock on his door then and he quickly threw on his clothes. 

“Coming!” Hank called out and finished fixing his hair, giving himself a look over before grabbing his jacket, opening up the door as he put it on.

Raven was standing there, munching on a bag popcorn. “Are you,” she looked up at Hank then, her eyes going wide “-Holy shit.” Raven looked at him up and down and Hank grinned.

“It’s great, isn’t it?” Hank stepped out and closed his apartment door behind him, starting to walk to the parking garage with Raven. “I found that the pills last for a couple of days, which is really good.”

“Yeah,” Raven agreed, continuing to munch on her popcorn. “Anyway, I’m excited to meet Charles’ boyfriend.” Hank snorted. “What? I am!”

“So you can interrogate him?” Hank shook his head at her and hugged himself as they made their way to the cold parking garage, immediately turning up the heat when they got inside the car. 

“I’m not going to interrogate him, just question him.” She shrugged as she started to drive off to Charles’ place. “Besides, I didn’t interrogate Alex.”

Hank chuckled. “Because you never got the chance to,” he pointed out and Raven shook her head at him. “Anyway, how’s the baby?” 

“He’s good,” Raven rested one hand quickly on her stomach before putting it back on the wheel. “He’s getting bigger and bigger everyday and so am I,” she laughed. “Azazel makes it like a ritual to talk to him first thing in the morning and right before we go to bed. Something about the baby wanting to be able to hear his voice too.”

“That’s so cute!” Hank enthused happily. “Babies are great, you know?”

Raven glanced over at Hank, a devilish smile creeping onto her face. “So have you talked about it with Alex? You know, moving on up in the relationship ladder.”

“Relationship ladder?” Hank repeated, confused. “Raven, we’ve been together for almost four months, and I think our honeymoon phase is kind of over,” he admitted a little sadly. 

“What do you mean?”

Hank sighed, looking out the window at the snowy highway as he ran a hand through his hair. “For like the past month, Alex has been a little distant. We just don’t see much of each other anymore and when we do, he just wants to eat and cuddle, which _is_ fine.”

“So what you’re saying is you haven’t had sex in a month?” 

Hank felt his cheeks heat up. “No, yes we haven’t, but that’s not what I’m saying. What I’m saying is that maybe he’s just pulling away?”

The thought of him and Alex breaking up caused a big hole in Hank’s heart. He had the _best_ almost four months of his life with Alex, and he was hoping for more and _really_ didn’t want it to end anytime soon. 

“Well, has he been going through something lately?” Hank shook his head and looked back over at Raven. “Maybe there is and he just doesn’t feel comfortable telling you yet,” she speculated. “Because from what I’ve seen, he’s crazy about you, Hank. And you’re crazy about him too.”

Hank smiled at her words, feeling a lot better. “Yeah, I am.”

“So do you love him?”

Before Hank could answer, he was saved by the sound of his phone ringing, his chest warming as he saw it was Alex calling. “Hey,” he answered immediately, “everything alright?”

“No,” Alex groaned on the other end. “I spilled something on my sweater on the drive and now I’m near Charles’ house but I’m at some store and they don’t sell any sweaters.” Hank couldn’t help but laugh. “Hank, this isn’t funny! What do I do?!”

“Well for one thing, no matter what you wear, you’ll look adorable as always in it,” Hank cooed.

“Gross,” Raven commented but Hank ignored it. 

“And just find the tackiest looking one.” Hank advised, hearing Alex eating on the other end. “Did you spill what you’re eating on yourself?” 

“Yeah,” some shuffling was heard on his end. “My nausea just like went away, it was weird. The stomach bug really got me. But I’m eating pineapple with ketchup, and I spilled ketchup on my sweater which is why I’m buying a new one,” he explained.

Hank turned his nose up in disgust. “That sounds horrible.”

“Don't knock it till you try it McCoy. Anyway, I should go, I’ll see you soon!” Alex made a large kissing sound before hanging up.

“So you haven’t said it yet?” Raven brought back up the topic again and Hank rolled his eyes. “But do you, Hank?”

“And were here!” Hank exclaimed with relief when Raven pulled up into Charles’ driveway, grateful they were here early before the cars started piling up. Hank didn’t see Alex’s car yet but he knew he’d be here soon and he couldn’t _wait_ to show Alex his appearance. 

Hank got out of the car once Raven parked and helped her up the snowy yard to Charles’ doorstep. “We’re not done talking about this,” she warned and before Hank could say anything, the door swung open.

“Raven!” Charles pulled his sister into a hug and then looked over at Hank. He was wearing an ugly gray sweater with a large reindeer on it, paired with khakis. His brown hair was combed back, making his soft features shine. “Hank, always a pleasure,” Hank was pulled into a hug as well, smelling some alcohol on his breath. “I thought,” he looked Hank up and down when he pulled away. 

“Fixed it,” Hank beamed and Charles matched his smile. 

“Excellent! Come on in,” he stepped to the side so Hank and Raven could enter. “There’s someone I’d like for you to meet,” Charles led them over to the living room, taking their coats on the way, and halted them in front of a tall man wearing a plain black turtleneck. “Erik darling,” Charles rested his hand on the man’s shoulder and he turned around, making Hank let out a small gasp.

It was Alex’s _doctor_ , the one who cared for him when Alex was sent to the hospital.

“Erik, this is my sister Raven and a very good friend of mine, Hank McCoy,” Charles continued and Erik took both of their hands while Hank was still in shock. 

“I’m going to find my husband, excuse me,” Raven gave Erik a look before walking off to find Azazel.

“She takes some warming up to,” Charles informed Erik. “Excuse me,” Charles went back over to the door then to greet more guests. 

“So,” Hank cleared his throat. “What do you do?”

“Doctor.”

Hank nodded and looked off to where Charles was, seeing he was chatting it up with Alex. “Excuse me,” he mumbled before walking over to the two of them, starting to smile.

“Hank!” Charles boasted and gave him a pat on his back when he approached. “You really lucked out with this one.”

“I sure did,” Hank smiled at Alex, who looked confused. “Do you mind giving us a moment?”

“Not at all,” Charles walked away then and Alex looked Hank up and down. 

“Hank?” Hank nodded at his name and took a step closer to Alex, whose eyes were dancing all across his face. “What happened?”

Hank licked his lips and grinned. “I fixed it!”

“Fixed what?”

“Myself! I’d been looking for a cure for _months_ and about a month ago I finally figured it out and-

“Wait,” Alex held up his hand to halt him, “you _cured_ your mutation?”

“Well, _technically_ no-

“Technically?”

Hank sighed. “Alex, look: Before I was big and blue, I looked like this, which I’ve told you. But my mutation was that my feet were huge and resembled hands and I wanted to change that. So I did some experimentation and it backfired, making me look like how I used to, and now I finally fixed it.” Alex looked back at Hank, stunned. Was he not happy that Hank looked like this?

Alex let out a faint huff and chewed on his lower lip as he thought. Hank was starting to feel nervous at the sudden silence between them and _really_ hoped Alex would just say something, anything. 

“Why?” Alex locked eyes with him, his face swarming with confusion. “Why would you do something like that without consulting me first?” 

Hank was a little taken aback by the question; was Alex _angry_ with him? 

“Consult you? Alex, this wasn’t your decision to make,” Hank stood his ground as he crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s about me, not you.”

Alex shook his head at him in disbelief. “If I wanted to do that to myself you wouldn’t want me to tell you about it first?” 

“Alex, that’s-

“Different?” He interjected, mocking Hank’s pose. “How is it different? Just because no one can see it doesn’t mean it’s not there.” Alex was glaring at him now and Hank was trying _not_ to get mad since he just wanted Alex to understand where he was coming from. “Yes or no?”

“Yes, but-

“Then why didn’t you just tell me, Hank?” Alex’s eyes were no longer angry, they were more hurt. 

“Alex,” slowly, Hank rested his hands on his shoulders, secretly grateful that Alex didn’t pull away, “I’m sorry but nothing would’ve changed my mind. It was something _I_ was struggling with, alright?” Alex nodded and Hank pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling away. “I’m going to grab some eggnog, do you want some?”

Alex turned up his nose in disgust. “No, I hate that stuff.”

“Water then?” Alex nodded and Hank gave him a small smile before walking away and over to the drinks table. 

He was hoping things would’ve gone a little better when telling Alex, but it wasn’t _horrible_. Sure they had a small argument about it, but Hank was glad they could probably move past it.

Once Hank got their drinks, he walked back to where Alex was, seeing he wasn’t there anymore. Hank started to look around then, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw him over by the food table, talking to Raven. 

Immediately, Hank walked over there, handing Alex his water. “Thanks,” he gave him a small smile before resuming to his conversation with Raven. 

Hank didn’t really know what they were talking about, so he skimmed the party, seeing Erik was looking right at Alex, with a slight glare. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Hank quickly chimed into Raven and Alex’s conversation, “but is it just me or is Erik looking at us like he wants to kill us?” 

Raven glanced over first, then shrugged. “Probably because I plan to talk to him later, Charles must’ve warned him.” 

“Who’s Erik?” Alex asked and Hank gestured to where he was and Alex’s eyes went a little wide then and he quickly looked away. “I think we should go,” he muttered to Hank. “Please.”

Hank didn’t question it, maybe Alex didn’t really want to see Erik after the hospital visit, he didn’t know. “Okay,” he grabbed his hand and they said goodbye to everyone before leaving Charles’ house.

The air was extremely cold and the ground was all covered in snow, but Alex’s minivan stuck out through the white scene and they quickly made it inside of his car, starting to drive off.

“So,” Hank turned up the heat slightly, “did you have fun?”

“Hank, what the hell?” Alex countered and Hank looked confused. “What the hell were you thinking? Trying to _fix_ yourself?” 

Looked like they weren’t moving past it.

“Alex, really, it’s none of your concern,” Hank began and Alex glanced at him before putting his eyes back on the road, driving out into the empty highway. 

“It’s not _my_ concern? The last time I checked, there were two of us in this relationship. Did you ever think how this was going to affect me?”

“It shouldn’t!”

“Why the fuck not?!” Alex raised his voice and Hank could tell that he was getting angry. “Since when do your decisions not affect me?”

“You’ve been pulling away from me, Alex!” Hank exclaimed back, admitting the problem he’d just been wanting to ignore for _weeks_. “For like this last month you’ve just been so distant lately! I thought you needed some time for yourself and I didn’t want to put this on you!”

“So going behind my back and doing it was the best option?”

Hank groaned loudly. “I wasn’t going behind your back!”

“And I’m not pushing you away!”

“Yes you are! You’ve been pushing me away since you passed out and got sent to the hospital! Ever since then you’ve just been… _different_.” Hank looked at him to see Alex was shaking his head at him. “Alex-

“Hank, we’re not talking about me right now. We’re talking about you.” Alex took in a deep breath. “If you were going to just do _it_ anyway, I still would’ve liked for you to at least mention it to me, okay?”

“Okay,” Hank agreed. “But can you _please_ just tell me what’s going on with you?”

Alex sighed. “Hank, there’s nothing-

Suddenly, Alex turned the car as the road started to curve, but the car started hydroplaning and Alex lost control, their car suddenly spinning a couple of times before the car jerked as Alex slammed on the breaks.

“They should really put up a sign that roads are icy,” Hank grumbled and shifted the car into park as he saw Alex was just staring forward, his hands still on the wheel, frozen in place. “Alex, are you alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Alex tell Hank what’s going on? Or is he too hung up on the events that happened?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Friday and next chapter is here!!! Enjoy!!!

Alex swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat and he knew Hank was asking him something but Alex wasn’t listening anymore.

He almost _died_. His eyes started to fill with tears as he imagined what would’ve happened if he didn’t hit the brakes fast enough. He would’ve went right through the rail and crashed, killing both him and Hank, just like how his parents died.

Suddenly, Alex felt like he couldn’t breath anymore. His lungs had just stopped working and his throat started to close up and he tried to open his mouth and say something but the only thing that came out was a whimper. 

“Alex?” He felt Hank’s hand on his shoulder and his hand felt different and Hank looked different and Alex was pregnant and his parents were gone and he had no idea _what_ to do. “Alex, hey it’s okay.” Alex shook his head at Hank’s words, feeling his face was now wet. He tried to speak again but instead of words he sobbed. “Alex, I’m sorry. Hey, it’s okay,” he felt Hank wrap his arms around him but Alex just kept crying and he couldn’t stop. 

His seatbelt was undone and he was somehow moved into Hank’s lap, burying his head in his neck, just letting it all out.

“I’m sorry Alex,” Hank pressed a kiss to his head as he started to rub his back soothingly. “You were right, I should’ve told you and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ll be back to how I was soon okay?” 

Alex shook his head against him and started to pull away, looking Hank through a cloud of tears. “It’s not about that.” Hank rested his hand on his cheek and swiped some of his tears away with his thumb. “Hank, my p-parents they died. Just like this.”

Hank’s face softened and he pulled Alex back into a hug, pressing numerous kisses to his cheek and head. “I’m sorry,” Hank held onto him tightly and Alex felt safer, but still shaken up. “We’re okay though. We’re perfectly okay,” he pressed a kiss to his temple. “Alex, I’m never going to let anything _ever_ happen to you or Scott, okay?”

“I’m sorry,” Alex murmured and he pulled away again to look at Hank, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry for what I said.”

Hank shook his head. “Don’t be, you were right, Alex. I should’ve mentioned it to you and I’m sorry,” he kissed his cheek again. 

Alex took Hank’s face in his hands then, studying his features. “I don’t want you to change, and I know it’s not my decision-

“Alex, like you said,” Hank ran a hand through his hair, smiling softly at him, “there’s two of us in this relationship. Next time I make _any_ decision at all that could affect us both, I’m consulting you first, alright?” Alex nodded and he pulled Hank into a deep kiss then, his lips feeling a little softer than before, but otherwise felt the same. 

Alex’s stomach growled after a few minutes of just sitting there and Hank pulled away with a laugh. “What? I’m hungry,” he let out a small laugh too before kissing Hank again. He could stay like this forever really; just sitting in Hank’s lap, enjoying his touch like always. 

His stomach growled again and Hank pulled away then, cocking an eyebrow. “Alex, do you want to go get some food?” Alex nodded. “What do you want?”

“Pizza. That sounds good with a sundae or maybe Thai. Can we get both?” Hank nodded and Alex stole a kiss from him. “Wait no, just a sundae.”

“Do you want to drive or do you want me to drive?” 

“I don’t know,” Alex sighed as he glanced over at the driver’s side. “I guess I will, I’ll be fine.” Alex looked back at Hank and pulled him into a sweet kiss. “Thank you.”

Hank smiled and got another kiss from Alex before he moved off of his lap and back into his seat. Carefully, Alex reversed the car and straightened out before starting to drive again.

Hank’s hand stayed rested on his thigh for the rest of the way, even when Alex pulled up into his driveway, seeing a black pickup truck was parked in it. 

“Scott,” Alex groaned as him and Hank got out of the car. Hank took Alex’s hand as they walked inside and Alex’s eyes immediately landed over to the couch, where Scott and another kid were _making out_. Alex slammed the front door loudly, making them jump apart. “I leave you alone for _three_ hours and you invite someone over without telling me?”

“I had to give Logan his present!” Scott exclaimed and Alex’s eyes went wide. 

“Logan?!”

“I’m going to make your sundae,” Hank excused and walked off to the kitchen. 

“He gave you a black eye, Scott! You don’t kiss people who do that!” Alex crossed his arms over his chest and waited for an explanation. “Well?”

Scott sighed heavily and looked down at the ground. “He’s the one that kissed me at the Halloween party and we talked and we moved past it.”

“How old are you?” Alex asked Logan.

“Seventeen.” 

“Scott, we’re not done talking about this but once he turns eighteen, I want _nothing_ to happen until you’re eighteen as well, got it?” Alex didn’t even wait for a response before he started to head upstairs. “And if he spends the night I want you two in separate rooms!” He added and got upstairs to his room, kicking off his shoes and taking off his jacket before flopping down onto his bed, rubbing his hand over his stomach. “Neither of you are dating till you’re at least thirty.”

When his bedroom door opened, Alex quickly sat up and smiled when he saw Hank walk in, handing him a bowl of ice cream and a plate filled with Alex’s leftover lasagna he made the other night, well morning since it was almost three. 

“Thank you,” Alex gave him a kiss and set the plate aside, immediately starting to eat the sundae Hank made him. “Can you believe him?” Alex shook his head as Hank closed the door, taking a spoonful of whip cream. “Like what the hell?”

“Well, he is a teenager,” Hank pointed out, starting to eat his off of his own plate, “and they’re confusing. You may might understand Scott’s relationship but Scott does. And in a way it’s his business,” Alex gave Hank a look. “Alex, I understand trying to protect him but Scott is old enough to make his own decisions now. You may not agree with them but it’s his life.”

“Okay but you don’t need to point it out,” he teased as he continued to eat. “Like he’s too young to be doing stuff like that.”

Hank shrugged and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “But eventually he won’t be.” Alex pouted. “Alex-

“I’m out of ice cream.” He showed Hank his empty bowl, making him laugh. 

“Well you need to eat real food,” he gave him the other plate of lasagna, which Alex diligently ate. “Have you been okay lately?” Alex nodded, finishing off the slice in about five bites. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, why?”

Hank shrugged and set his plate aside and adjusted himself so that his arms were wrapped around Alex’s shoulders, running his hands up and down his arms soothingly. “I’m just a little worried,” he admitted and his arms moved to wrap around his waist but Alex quickly jumped out of his grip. “Alex,” he looked back at him, confused. 

“Hank, I’m fine.” Alex looked down at his comforter and started to just pick at a loose thread.

“Then why won’t you let me touch you? It’s like you’ve been avoiding seeing me for the past month.” Hank rested his hand on his chin and made Alex look up at him again. 

Alex felt his eyes sting with tears and he couldn’t tell Hank what was going on, not yet. “Nothing.” Hank studied his face for a moment before removing himself and getting off of Alex’s bed. 

“I’m gonna take these downstairs,” he muttered as he grabbed their dishes. Hank quietly left his room and Alex laid down against his bed, lifting his sweater up and pressing his hand down over his stomach, feeling it out. 

“I’ll tell him about you two, I will.” Alex promised them.

“Who are you talking to?” Alex jumped and turned to see Scott was now standing in the doorway, looking at him weirdly. 

“Nobody.” Alex quickly shoved his sweater back down over his stomach and sat up in bed. “What are you doing up here? Logan leave?”

Scott nodded and took a seat down on Alex’s bed. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that. Look Alex, I like him, alright? And I know you probably don’t agree with it but I do.”

Alex ran a hand through Scott’s hair, looking down at him softly. “Just no more secrets, okay?” Scott nodded and Alex pulled him into a hug. “If he makes you happy then I’m happy.” He pressed a kiss to his head and looked up to see Hank was back, standing in the doorway. “Head to bed, it’s getting late.” 

Scott pulled away then and got off of Alex’s bed, giving a weird look to Hank before he left the room. Hank walked in and closed the door behind him again, but stayed put, crossing his arms over his chest. “No more secrets, huh?” 

“Not between Scott and I, no.” 

“So you are hiding something?” Hank shook his head at himself and let out a quiet scoff. “Are you going to tell me or do I just have to guess?”

 _You’ll never guess_ Alex thought but he stayed silent, staring back at Hank through watery eyes. He couldn’t tell Hank he was pregnant, not yet. It was too soon and Alex didn’t want Hank to just be with him because he was having his kids. What if Hank freaked out? What if he didn’t want that kind of commitment quite yet?

“Hank, there’s just someone- 

“Someone else?” Hank finished for him, his voice raising. “Is there someone else Alex?!” 

Alex took a deep breath. “Sort of.”

“Sort of? So are you just sort of _cheating_ on me?” 

Alex stared back at Hank, in shock. “You think I’m _cheating_ on you?”

“Well aren’t you?! You haven’t let me touch you in over a month, you’re distant, you never let me come over anymore,” Hank listed off and Alex felt an uneasy feeling starting to pool in his stomach. “You’ve just been acting so _weird_ lately and I just don’t know what to do anymore!” Alex swallowed down a lump forming in his throat as he simply stared back at Hank. “So is there someone else or not?”

“A couple,” he muttered and looked down at his stomach. 

“How long?”

Alex shrugged. “Almost three months.”

“Oh my god.” Alex looked back at Hank to see he was furious but also _very_ hurt. Tears were running down his face and Alex should just _tell_ him that he was pregnant, but he couldn’t. “This whole time then, huh? To even think that I,” he cut himself off and shook his head, running his hand through his hair. “Can I at least know why?” Alex shook his head. “Fine. Goodbye Alex.”

Hank turned around and opened up his bedroom door before walking out and slamming it shut. Alex should go after him, clarify that he was talking about _their_ babies, not other people. But Alex stayed put. He watched Hank leave and he didn’t do a single thing about it. 

Tears streamed down his face and Alex hugged his pillow tightly to his chest, burying his face in it. He didn’t want to wake up Scott with his crying so he started sobbing quietly into his pillow to muffle out the noise. 

Alex’s cheek brushed against something and he opened his eyes to see Hank left his jacket here. Alex picked it up and draped it over his shoulders, wishing Hank was still here. 

He felt a vibration and he reached inside Hank’s pocket to see he left his phone in it too. Alex saw that Raven was calling him but set the phone back into the pocket and ignored it as best as he could. 

“Alex!” Scott called from the other room.

“What?” 

“I can’t open my eyes!”

Alex knitted his eyebrows together in confusion and quickly wiped at his eyes before getting out of bed and walking over to Scott’s room, seeing he was sitting up on his bed, the heels of his hands over his eyes. A slight shiver ran up Alex’s arms and he looked to see there was a large hole through Scott’s wall.

“Scott, I think your mutation finally came.”

Scott scoffed. “You think? Where’s Hank? He’ll know what to do.” 

“Yeah,” Alex sighed sadly and sat down on Scott’s bed. “He would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Alex...
> 
> Will he tell Hank before it’s too late? Find out Monday!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here!!! Enjoy!!!

Hank stared blankly up at his ceiling, his arms folded across his stomach. Tears had been spilling down his face ever since last night and they just didn’t stop. 

Alex _cheated_ on him with not just one but _two_ people. Hank didn’t even get to know _why_ either. Was he not good enough for Alex? Did changing his appearance back to his old self be the deal breaker?

Hank shook his thoughts away and sat up on his couch when he heard a knock on the door. Hank _really_ didn’t want to see anyone at the moment because he knew if it was one of his friends then they’d ask about Alex and Hank really didn’t want to talk about Alex at all. He didn’t to hear about him or see him ever again. 

“Hank!” Charles’ voice was heard on the other side of the door and Hank grumpily made his way off of the couch and over to the door, opening it up with a pout.

“What?” Hank’s eyes moved from Charles’ face, down to his hand which was intertwined with someone else’s and he looked up to see Erik was standing next to him, a blank expression on his face.

“You didn’t answer your phone and Raven said you didn’t answer her call either.” Hank sighed, feeling a heavy weight form in his chest as he realized he left his phone in his jacket which was at Al-no, Hank wasn’t even going to _think_ his name-he left it at _that person’s_ house. “Are you alright?”

Hank shrugged in reply and opened up the door more for them to step inside. “Been better,” he admitted and walked over to his kitchen, opening up his fridge and just staring in it blankly. “Can I get you guys anything?”

“We’re good, thanks.” Charles answered behind him and Hank closed his fridge and scowled as he saw a picture of when he was with _that person_ on one of their dates. He’ll take it down later and not make a scene in front of Charles and Erik. 

“Good,” he finally turned around to see Charles was looking at him concerned and Erik was just looking at him. “So what brings you two over?”

“You and Alex left the party very suddenly last night and we haven’t heard from you since. I just wanted to see if you’re alright.” Hank nodded in understanding and gave Charles a small smile.

“I’m fine, really, I am.” 

“Is he doing alright?” Erik mumbled to Hank, who looked at him weirdly.

“Who?”

“Alex. I know it must be hard, in his condition.” Erik rested his elbows against Hank’s counter as he stood across from him. “But I am very happy for you two.”

”I’m sorry,” Hank let out a small laugh, “but I have no idea what you’re talking about. What condition is he in?”

Erik’s eyes went a little wide and he looked over at Charles, who was preoccupied in his phone, possibly work related. “You don’t know? He didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Hank _knew_ Alex was hiding something from him. Was it something more than being with _two_ other people?

Suddenly, another knock was heard on the door and Hank excused himself to go answer it, looking confused as he saw Scott standing there, a white wrap over both his eyes. 

“Alex said you would be able to help me, so I need help, please.” Scott smiled at him and Hank leaned out of his apartment to see Alex wasn’t there. 

Hank rubbed at his forehead and looked back over at Charles and Erik. “This will only take a second.” He flashed them a small smile before stepping into the hall with Scott. “What’s going on?”

“I have like plasma coming out of my eyes. Alex dropped me off and said you’d know what to do.” Hank nodded in understanding, feeling a little stupid since he remembered Scott couldn’t quite see.

“Where is he?”

“Parking the car.” Hank let out a deep sigh and led Scott back in, _really_ hoping _he_ doesn’t come on up here, but maybe he’d return his jacket. 

“Scott, this is Charles and Erik,” he quickly introduced and led Scott over to his den. “Give me about a couple of hours, okay?” Scott nodded. “Can I get you anything?” Scott shook his head. “Alright, I’ll be right back.”

Hank walked over into the living room, halting when he saw Alex was now in his apartment, wearing his jacket. 

“Hank-

“I’m helping Scott and once I’m done I never want to see you again,” Hank chided and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I take it he’s not excited,” Erik mumbled a little loudly and Hank looked over at him now. 

“Excited about what?” Hank looked back at Alex, who’s face had paled then at Erik again. “Is anyone going to tell me what’s going on?”

Alex remained quiet, as Hank figured he would, and focused his gaze on Erik. “He didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?!” Hank was yelling now but he didn’t give a damn at the moment. “So did everyone know he cheated on me besides me?! Is that it?”

Erik snorted. “Cheated? I don’t know anything about that, but I’m pretty sure those babies are yours.”

“ _Babies?!_ Alex.” Hank strided over to him and reached for the zipper on his coat but Alex backed out of his grip and hit the wall, but Hank quickly trapped him against it. “What is Erik talking about?” Alex stared up at the ceiling and Hank saw tears swimming in his eyes. “Alex, after everything you did I deserve to know.”

“I didn’t do anything, alright?” Alex met his eyes and Hank ignored the way he felt his heart jump in his chest. “There was no one else, there never was and there never will be.”

“Then why,” he stopped himself. Hank tried to piece everything together: Babies, three months, a couple people, Alex being distant. Hank put his hand back on the zipper and unzipped his jacket, seeing Alex was still wearing the same sweater from last night. Hank pressed his hand against his stomach, feeling it was hard and sticking out a little. “I don’t understand,” he slid his hand underneath and felt out Alex’s stomach. 

“I think we should go, we’ll stop by again Hank!” Charles enthused and Hank didn’t even blink as they walked out of his apartment.

“Mutation, all me. Well, you too.” Alex took a deep breath. “I found out that day I passed out and Erik was the one who told me and I didn’t even know and when I saw him at the party I freaked thinking he would tell you but he ended up telling you anyway so,” he explained and Hank met his eyes again. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Were you ever going to tell me?”

Alex nodded. “I just didn’t know if that’s what you wanted. Like we never discussed having kids or anything and I didn’t know _this_ could happen but it did and I know we’re still both so young and-

“Alex, you were okay with making me think that you cheated on me versus just telling me the truth about you having our babies?”

“No, I wasn’t thinking straight, okay? I was just really emotional at the time from the accident and from our fight and my hormones are really fucking crazy right now. Like I got up at four in the morning the other day just to eat an apple with some mayo.” Alex shook his head at himself. “But I’m sorry, Hank. I’m really sorry and I’ll do anything to make it up to you, I promise.”

Hank nodded, looking Alex up and down. “Okay,” he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into an embrace, pressing a kiss to his head. “We’re not done talking about this but I need to go help Scott.” Alex nodded in agreement and Hank gave him a soft kiss on his cheek before pulling away. “I’ll be a couple hours or so but if you want, I’ve got plenty of food and don’t eat anything too weird.”

“I’ll try,” Alex flashed him a small smile before walking off to the kitchen and Hank went back into the other room where Scott was.

“Am I hearing things or is Alex pregnant?” He asked immediately and Hank couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.

“Yeah, he is.” Hank patted him on the shoulder and got out a pen and some paper. “So, tell me everything you know about your current condition.” 

Scott shrugged. “Can’t see, unless I want to burn down a place. I burned a hole in my bedroom, we got some people to come fix it this morning,” he covered his mouth as he yawned. “So Alex is pregnant? Maybe that’s why he doesn’t want me having sex.”

“You shouldn’t anyway, Scott. You’re way too young.” Again, Scott shrugged and Hank just sighed and got to work. 

Most of the materials to make Scott his visor he already owned, but he was missing a certain screw and would have to go out and get more.

Hank informed Scott of this, who was fine with waiting around a little bit longer, and went to his closet to grab himself another coat since Alex was still wearing his, and saw Alex was sitting on the couch, eating a salad. 

“I’ll be right back,” he told him and Alex gave a small wave goodbye as he ate another forkful of lettuce with some whipped cream following it.

Hank shrugged off Alex’s eating habits and got in his car, driving to the nearest hardware store and grabbing exactly what he needed. When he left, he saw a flower shop and Hank _technically_ didn’t get Alex a Christmas present and today was Christmas after all so he got him a bouquet of roses before driving back.

On his way home, however, Hank spotted sight of a graveyard. Westchester was a fairly small town and from what Hank knew, Alex’s parents lived here so maybe they were buried here. Hank would check, just to see.

Hank parked by the morgue and and scanned the yard, seeing they were all covered with flowers and looked identical with red and pink flowers. 

He quickly grabbed the bouquet of roses and walked over to one of the graves that had violets on it, standing out from the rest. With his sleeve, he rubbed at the headstone to get rid of the snow and looked to see it belonged to none other than Katherine Ann and Christopher Summers, Alex and Scott’s parents.

“Hi.” Hank breathed out a little awkwardly and sat down in the snow in front of their graves, not really caring that his pants were going to be soaked. “I’m Hank, well Henry McCoy but everyone calls me Hank.” He set the bouquet down in his lap and shoved his hands in his coat pocket to keep them warm. “I don’t know if Alex has told you about me or not but he hasn’t told me a lot about you at all, which isn’t his fault or anything.”

Hank stared down at their names and couldn’t help it as his eyes started to water. “I just found out last night and I’m so sorry that happened. Both of your boys are really great and I wish you guys were here so I could meet you and Alex doesn’t even know I’m here and it was luck really finding you and I just want to let you guys know that he’s having a baby,” he continued.

“Well, two babies really. I don’t know a lot of the details at the moment but I’m going to find out. And I wish you guys could see how amazing both of them turned out and I wish you’d get to meet our babies because I’m sure they’ll love you as much as Alex and Scott do.” Hank felt a warm tear fall onto his cheek but he didn’t dare wipe it away. “I don’t normally look like this either but your son helped me realize that I don’t need to look like this at all, and he just makes me a better person and I can’t really imagine my life without him and I love him.”

Hank sniffled and a realization washed over him. 

“I’m in love with Alex. Is it too soon to think that?” Hank wondered but brushed it off for now. “Well, I do, I love your son. I love Scott too of course, not like that, like a little brother. I was an only child growing up, you know? I never had someone else to relate to or anything but I feel like I just can with Scott.” 

“Sorry, I’m rambling.” Hank gave them an apologetic smile and took his hands out of his pockets and laid down the bouquet on the graves. “I promise you that I only want what’s best for your son and I will support both him and Scott as best as I can,” he finished and stood up then, dusting off the snow that’s on his legs. 

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, two blue jays flew over to where Hank was and perched themselves on the tombstone. Hank gave a small smile to them before walking back to his car and driving back to his apartment. 

When Hank got home, Alex was no longer on the couch and Hank had a feeling he went home but walked back into his den to see Scott was still there, waiting.

“Sorry, took longer than I thought,” Hank got out the screws and finished Scott’s visor before handing it to him. “I hope it works.” Hank probably shouldn’t be testing it out in his apartment but it was too late for that now.

Scott slid it on and started to smile. “I can see!” He jumped up and gave Hank a hug. “Thank you so much!” Hank beamed and hugged him back tightly. “Logan’s going to be so thrilled!”

“Just be careful, with everything.” Hank gave him a pat on the back and Scott looked at him weirdly through his visor.

“You’re starting to sound like my brother,” he groaned. “Anyway, is it okay if Logan picks me up and takes me back home?”

“Um-

“We won’t do anything, just watch movies and cuddle, I promise,” Scott pleaded and Hank sighed. 

“Promise?” Scott nodded. “Fine,” he agreed and Scott cheered before leaving the room.

Hank went over into his bedroom, seeing Alex was lying in his bed, fast asleep under the covers. He smiled at the sight and crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head in the crook of his neck.

“Where’s Scott?” Alex sleepily asked as he turned over into Hank’s arms, opening his eyes and looking at him.

“He went home,” he ran a hand through Alex’s hair. “I forgive you, and if you want, you can take the pills I created as well as the formula and wash them down the drain because I’m not changing.”

Alex smiled and wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck, resting his forehead against his. “I never want you to, ever.”

“I love you, Alex.” Hank rested his hand against his cheek. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Hank.” Alex started to grin and pulled Hank into a loving kiss before being pulled to his side into a cuddle. 

Hank situated him where the back of Alex’s head was against his chest, both of their hands over his stomach, feeling _their_ babies.

They were going to be a _family_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hank, you sweetheart <3
> 
> Everything is going so well, but there’s still three chapters left...


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here!!! Enjoy!!!

The sun peering into the room stirred Alex out of his sleep, which he didn’t even remember falling into. His stomach was growling but he didn’t really feel like getting out of bed to get some food at the moment. Maybe when Hank woke up he’ll get him some. 

Speaking of Hank, his appearance returned back to normal and Alex nuzzled his cheek onto his chest of blue fur. “I love you,” he cooed.

“I love you too,” Hank murmured sleepily and Alex looked up to see he was awake now. His hands wrapped around Alex’s waist and Hank pulled him into his lap, sliding his hand underneath his sweater and resting it over his stomach. “And I love our babies.”

“I love them too,” he smiled softly as he rested his hand over Hank’s. “Is it too soon to think of names?” 

“Do we know what we’re having?” Alex shook his head.

“Didn’t find out yet, all I know is there’s two of them.” Alex giggled when he felt Hank rub his hand over his stomach. “That tickles.” Hank pressed a kiss to his cheek then and Alex felt a warmth radiate through him. “But I think it could be two boys, or two girls.”

“Or one of each,” Hank pointed out and Alex shrugged. “Still, it doesn’t hurt to come up with names. Any suggestions?”

Alex craned his neck so that he was staring up into Hank’s eyes, smiling. “For a boy, Henry.”

“Henry?” Hank cocked an eyebrow. “You want to name one of our babies after me?” Alex nodded. “Why?”

“Why not?” Alex grinned and pecked his lips. “I love your name and I think it would be cute to have a baby Henry.”

Hank nodded in understanding. “What about Christopher? It’s nice, sophisticated, what do you think?” He asked and Alex felt his eyes sting with tears. 

“I like that,” he felt a tear fall onto his face and Alex rolled his eyes at himself. Damn these hormones.  
“I like that a lot.” Alex gave him a smile and Hank pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Christopher Henry McCoy. That sounds perfect to me.”

“You’re giving them my last name?” Hank pulled away to look at Alex curiously. “You don’t want to do Summers? Or Summers-McCoy? McCoy-Summers even?”

“Nope. They’re taking your name.” Alex ran a hand through Hank’s hair and adjusted himself so that he was now in Hank’s lap. “Now what about if we have girls?”

“Alexandria.”

Alex lightly swatted Hank on the chest. “Very funny, but seriously, any names?” 

“Alexandria,” he repeated and Alex rolled his eyes. “What? I’m serious! You can name our son after me then I can name our daughter after you.”

“And what are we going to do? Have two Alex's?”

Hank shook his head. “No, we can call her Lexi,” he teased. “What about Katherine?”

“Katherine and Christopher.” Alex looked at Hank seriously then. “Those were my parents’ names.”

“I know,” Hank ran his hand through Alex’s hair and pulled him a little closer. “I think we should, to honor them, and they’re both very great names,” he caressed his cheek and smiled at him softly.

“Katherine Sarah,” Alex matched his smile in agreement, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling Hank into a sweet kiss. 

“Sounds perfect,” Hank purred when he pulled away, starting to press kisses to his neck. Alex sighed contently and felt his stomach growl again, making Hank laugh against his skin. “Do you want me to make you breakfast?”

“I mean, you don’t _have_ to,” Alex began.

Hank pulled away and started to run his hands up and down Alex’s arms, soothingly. “What do you want to eat?” 

“I want some waffles, with bacon,” Alex thought out loud. “Or maybe eggs. Yeah just eggs, please.” Hank nodded and Alex grinned at him, stealing another kiss from him. 

“Do you want anything with it?” 

“Pickles.”

Hank chuckled. “Alright, I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.” Alex moved himself off of Hank’s lap so he could get out of bed and Hank gave him a final kiss before leaving the room.

“Your Daddy is the best,” Alex told his stomach, rubbing his hand over it as he felt out his babies. “Things are going to just be perfect, I know it.”

“Alex!” Hank called from the kitchen and Alex sighed as he got out of bed, walking over to the kitchen to see Hank was in his kitchen, flashing him an apologetic smile. “I ran out of eggs.”

“That’s okay,” Alex walked over to the fridge and grabbed the jar of pickles and hopped on the counter, opening it up and starting to eat one. “I really only wanted pickles,” he admitted as he started eating. 

Hank shook his head at him and ate a banana himself, splitting it in half and gave part of it to Alex, who ate it. 

“We should have sex,” Alex suggested randomly after finishing off his second pickle. “It’s been awhile.”

“Speaking of,” Hank grabbed the jar and set it aside, spreading Alex’s legs and placing himself in between them, “How are we going to continue having sex after our babies are born? I don’t think they make condoms big enough for me,” he muttered.

“Maybe we could just keep having kids because,” he started to smile sheepishly as his hands moved to Hank’s fly on his jeans, “I can’t keep my hands off of you.” Alex undid his fly and slid his hand underneath, running his hand over Hank’s boxers, smirking as he felt Hank was hard. “God I’ve missed you.”

Hank took control then and grabbed both of Alex’s wrists, pinning them against the counter and stepped even closer to him, being mindful of his belly. “Have you now?” Alex bit on his lip as he nodded, feeling his cock twitch in his pants as Hank growled. “Maybe we should make up for lost times.”

“Maybe so.” 

Alex wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck as Hank scooped him up and carried him back over to the bedroom, laying him down on the bed. Alex immediately pulled Hank into a kiss, sinking into the mattress as Hank towered over him. 

“Wait,” Hank quickly pulled away and looked at Alex with concern. “Wait if I hurt them?”

“I don’t think I you will,” Alex perched himself on his elbows and let his hand tease at the hem of Hank’s shirt. “Do you want to switch positions? Will that help?” Hank nodded and moved aside and Alex rearranged them so that he was sitting in his lap again. “Now, where were we?”

“I think-

Hank, unfortunately, got interrupted by the sudden knock on the door. Alex groaned and started to pout. “Who could that be?”

“Hank!” Raven’s voice was heard from outside the door, loudly. “You home?”

“I’m busy!” Hank called back, removing Alex’s shirt and turning his attention to Alex’s nipple, grazing it with his tongue. 

Alex moaned a little loudly and felt his pants get a little tighter around his crotch. A heat started to pool in his stomach and Alex needed Hank _now_ or he might just go crazy. 

“It’s important!” 

Hank and Alex sighed together and Hank pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead. “I will only be five minutes, tops,” he promised.

“Okay,” Alex stole a quick kiss from him and moved off of his lap, taking off his pants in the process. “I’ll be waiting,” he smirked and watched as Hank peeled on a shirt and walked out of the bedroom.

Alex sat up against the headboard and smiled down at his stomach once more. He would have to explain to Scott about what happened and encourage him to _always_ wear protection, even though he was way too young to be even thinking about having sex. 

If Scott did it, Alex would find out. 

“Sorry, she just wanted to give me a present,” Hank returned to the room and handed Alex a box of chocolates.

“It’s fine.” Alex immediately opened up the box and Hank returned to the bed, placing himself in between his legs. “Really fine,” he popped a chocolate into his mouth. 

Hank hummed and pressed a kiss to Alex’s stomach. “We’re going to have to find a place.”

“Mine.” Alex took another chocolate and offered it to Hank, feeding it to him. “I have extra bedrooms which we can easily turn into nurseries, Scott will stay in his room, and you’ll sleep with me,” he smiled down at him and ate another chocolate. 

“Alex, are you asking me to move in with you?” 

Alex nodded. “I mean, why not? We’re already having babies, we love each other, why wait?”

Hank looked Alex up and down before pressing a loving kiss to his lips. “Let’s do it.” Alex grinned and wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck, pulling him back down into a kiss. 

Alex set aside the chocolates for now and sat himself in Hank’s lap again, removing the remaining articles of clothing left on Hank. “I love you,” he murmured against his lips, moaning when he felt Hank rub his cock over his ass, smearing his precum all over him. “I love you so much Hank.”

“And I love you,” Hank adjusted Alex so that he could get a firmer grip on his ass, his finger teasing over his hole. “Now let me prep you so I don’t hurt you or our babies.”

“I’m sure they won’t mind if you impaled me with that amazing cock of yours.” Alex yelped when Hank slapped his ass and slid his finger right inside of him, making him melt in Hank’s arms. 

“I don’t want to bother them,” Hank countered and slid in a second finger, starting to scissor Alex open. “What if I hurt them?”

Alex grunted. “Sex is good during pregnancy, like it helps.” He shivered as Hank licked his Adam’s apple and almost came when he felt the tip of Hank’s cock starting to enter him. “I don’t think you’ll hurt them.”

Hank slid his cock inside of Alex and immediately started thrusting inside of him, going nice and slow. “I just want to be safe,” he kissed his temple and his hand moved around Alex’s cock, teasing at the head. “Besides, I always like making you cum more than once.”

“Please,” his breath was coming out in short puffs and Alex felt hot all over, feeling like he was going to finish soon. “Go slow.” 

Hank obliged and worked Alex slowly, speeding up his pace every once in awhile to get Alex right at the edge, then taking him far away from it again. 

“Hank,” his name barely left Alex’s lips before he felt his balls tighten and he came all over Hank’s hand, watching as Hank licked his hand clean then. “I don’t think we can give this up after we have the kids. If we have fifty of them then so be it.”

Hank chuckled. “If we have fifty kids we might run out of names,” he pointed out and Alex shrugged. 

“So? They’ll come out of love.” Alex hugged Hank and rested his head in the crook of his neck, his body feeling like it was lit up like a Christmas tree. 

Alex sighed contently when he felt his knot growing inside of him and Alex knew he was never letting Hank go. Well, at the moment he couldn’t, but in general, Alex wasn’t planning on letting him go anytime soon.

It may just be the hormones talking but Alex was going to marry Hank. Maybe not now, but he will.   
He’ll never hear the end of it from Scott or Sean and will definitely have to make a decision on who he wanted as his best man, but Alex had time to worry about that. 

“Alex?” Hank rubbed his back soothingly and Alex smiled against his fur. “Are you falling asleep?”

“No, just thinking about you and our babies.” Alex pressed a kiss to his shoulder and closed his eyes. “But I might nap after this, and then we should order some Chinese.”

“Got it,” Hank laughed and laid down against the bed and Alex turned a little to lay on his side. 

His life was _perfect_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a little time jump but so far so happy!! Thanks for reading!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little time jump in this one. Enjoy!!
> 
> Also, notice anything different with the way Hank describes himself? ;)

**_One year later…_ **

Hank drifted out of sleep when he heard the sound of a baby crying and heard Alex groan as he stirred awake too. 

“I think it’s just-

More crying was heard. 

“Both of them,” Hank ran his hand over his face and him and Alex both for out of bed. Hank walked down the hall over into Christopher’s room while Alex walked over into Katherine’s.

He flicked on the light and went over to the crib, scooping up Christopher in his arms and resting him against his chest, pressing a kiss to his blond locks. “What’s wrong, hm?” Hank checked his diaper and saw it was clean and carried him downstairs into the kitchen, where he saw Alex with Katherine, feeding her.

“Him too?” Hank nodded and grabbed a bottle from the fridge, running it under some warm water before feeding it to Christopher, who turned his head away from it.

“Not hungry?” Hank set the bottle down and started to bounce him lightly in his arms, getting his crying to cease.

“Someone just wanted his daddy,” Alex smiled as he rested Katherine over his shoulder, starting to burp her. “After class tomorrow, I’m going to nap.”

“Technically today,” he muttered as he noticed it was three in the morning. “And I know you’re going to be up for awhile,” Hank smiled at Christopher, who was eating his fist. “I’ll stay up and watch him, you can go back to bed,” he looked back over at Alex.

“You sure? Hank, I don’t think that’s fair.” 

Hank nodded and gave Alex a sleepily kiss on his forehead. “You’re a college student again, you need your sleep. And Raven’s coming over tomorrow with Kurt so they can play and while they do, I’ll sneak in a quick nap, and I’ll have Scott watch them too when he gets home. Maybe Logan can help too.”

Alex snorted. “I don’t know if Logan likes kids, but Hank-

“No buts, Alex.” 

“Fine,” gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. “You, Hank McCoy, are the best baby daddy.”

Hank cocked an eyebrow. “Baby daddy? Really?” Alex giggled and stole a kiss from him, giving one to Christopher in the process. “Aren’t you the baby daddy since you had the babies?” 

Alex shrugged. “Probably, but I’m too tired to think.” Hank shook his head at him and Christopher reached out to Alex. “Switch.” Hank took hold of Katherine then and Alex took Christopher, who started to grab at Alex’s cheek.

Hank looked down at Katherine, who was starting to drift back to sleep. “I’m going to go take her back to bed,” Alex nodded, giving her a kiss to her head and Hank carried her upstairs to her room and gently set her down in her crib. “I love you,” he ran his fingers lightly through her brown locks and Hank wondered if she’d take after him since she looked like him, well _old_ him. 

He turned off her light and when he went into the hall, he saw Alex was still holding Christopher, who was wide awake. Hank took him from Alex and they both walked back into their bedroom. Hank sat up in bed while Alex rested his head in Hank’s lap, Christopher sitting up in Hank’s lap as well. 

“I love you,” Alex muttered sleepily and Hank ran his hand through his hair and quickly grabbed Christopher’s hand before he pulled on Alex’s hair.

“I love you too.” Hank turned Christopher around in his arms and stood him up on his thigh. “And I love you,” he smiled at him and started to cradle him, trying to get him to fall back asleep. Christopher started crying and Hank quickly shifted him to rest against his shoulder and started to rub his back. “Shh, it’s okay,” he checked his diaper again to see he was still clean and dry. 

Alex opened his eyes and sat up then, smiling sleepily at Christopher. “What’s wrong bud?” Alex pressed a kiss to his head and Christopher stopped crying and gave a little smile at Alex. “Someone is a mini me since they can’t make up their mind,” he took him from Hank and settled him to sit on his lap.

“Two Alexs, I don’t know how I’ll manage.” Hank wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his head. 

“Well, he’s not _exactly_ like me. He has your face, my coloring, your last name,” he listed.

“You _could_ have his last name.” 

Alex turned to look at Hank then. “What do you mean?”

“I was going to wait till New Years to ask but,” Hank felt nervousness starting to pool inside of him, “why wait? Alex,” he took his hand in his, “Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Alex replied without any hesitation and pulled Hank into a loving kiss. “A thousand yeses.” Hank smiled against the kiss before pulling away and looking at Alex, who started to frown. “Oh shit.”

Hank knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. “What?”

Suddenly, their bedroom door opened up and Scott stepped inside, wide awake. “Are you two getting married?!” Alex nodded. “Yes!” Scott _jumped_ up and down with excitement. “I call being best man! Sean can’t say anything because I called dibs first!”

Alex sighed and looked over at Hank tiredly. “Is eloping an option?”

“I mean-

“You can’t elope! Raven and I were going to plan the wedding!” Scott exclaimed.

“Scott! Be excited in the morning!” Logan called out from the other room and Hank quickly took Christopher as Alex got out of bed and walked over to Scott.

“Logan is here?! I think I’m going to be sick,” Alex rested his hand on his head and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“It’s not like we did anything,” Scott mumbled. “And maybe you’re pregnant again?”

Hank looked over at Alex, who was already looking at him. “Don’t. I’m not, alright? It’s too soon.” 

“I mean, the walls are thin and you have been eating weirdly again,” Scott began and quickly left the room shortly after Alex shot him a glare. 

“You’re the one who said you were fine with fifty,” Hank muttered and Alex looked at him dryly. “What? You did!” Alex shook his head at him and got back into bed, cuddling back up to Hank and closing his eyes. Hank saw him take in a deep breath. “You’re going to throw up, aren’t you?”

“Nope. Just sleep, not nauseous one bit.” 

Hank gave a nod and not even a minute later, Alex was out of bed and in the bathroom, throwing up. “Dada,” Christopher gurgled and Hank smiled at him. 

“Yes, Dada is going to be a Dada, again.” Hank pressed a kiss to his head and he heard Alex groan. 

“I’m not pregnant!” 

Hank smiled to himself, knowing he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after <3
> 
> Next chapter is all Scogan!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading and for the lovely feedback!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dreadful end :’((((( 
> 
> This is probably one of my most favorite fics I’ve ever written EVER in my whole entire life and I love these two boys with my whole heart <3
> 
> Enjoy the final chapter! It’s alk Scogan ;)

Scott followed Bobby over into Jean’s house, giving her a small smile as they entered her house. Scott knew Jean fairly well, even though she was a couple of years older than him and Bobby. 

Jean led him and Bobby into her dining room where food was already on the table and someone who Scott didn’t recognize was sitting at the table as well.

He looked older, older than Jean even, and had dark brown hair sticking up in all directions and a cigarette firmly in his mouth, smoking it as he stared down at his lap. 

“Logan, burn that out right now or take it outside,” Jean snapped and he looked up, letting Scott see the most _gorgeous_ hazel eyes he had ever seen. Logan scowled but complied with Jean’s commands, crushing the cigarette into the palm of his hand.

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Scott blurted and his cheeks heated up as Logan looked at him but he _didn’t_ mean to stare. 

“No.”

Scott gave a quick nod of understanding and sat down across from him. Bobby sat next to Scott and Jean next to Logan, all of them starting to eat breakfast quietly. 

“So,” Logan spoke up again, his eyes landing straight on Scott, “you a mutant?” Scott nodded and looked back down at his uneaten pieces of bacon. “What’s your mutation?”

“It hasn’t come in yet,” he mumbled.

“Then how do you know ya are one?”

“Logan!” Jean hissed.

“What? It’s a valid question!” Logan exclaimed in defense and Scott looked up to see he was still looking at him, but not scornfully or anything, but as if he was genuinely curious. “So how do you know for sure you’re a mutant?”

Scott shrugged. “My brother is.”

“And? For all you know you’re just a mutant wannabe, a human,” he snarled. 

An unsettling feeling formed in the pit of Scott’s stomach. “That’s not necessarily a bad thing.” He clenched his hands into fists under the table, trying to remain calm. “Being human.”

“You’re naive,” Logan let out a faint laugh and Scott took in a deep breath, trying to count to ten. “Just a fucking _human_ -

Scott didn’t know what had gotten into him, maybe him and Alex shared a temperament, but before he knew it, he was lunging across the table, trying to swing at Logan, but instead he ended up getting punched.

Next thing he knew, he was on the porch with a frozen bag pressed to his face and he _knew_ he was in deep shit when Alex pulled up and looked at him very disappointedly.

Scott didn’t say anything, he just sighed as he got into the car. When he did speak, he _tried_ to explain to Alex what happened but Alex wasn’t listening, he didn’t get it.

The _only_ person who ever got Scott was their dad but he was gone and never coming back.

Scott stormed up to his room and sat down at his bed, staring down at his hands as tears burned behind his eyes. His left eye was absolutely killing him but that’s not why he was crying. 

After Alex came and comforted him though, Scott heard _all_ about his date with Hank and he found himself smiling at how excited Alex was. His whole face would just light up when he mentioned him and Scott _really_ hoped his relationship with Hank would work out because Alex deserved to be happy.

He sacrificed himself and his life to put Scott first even though Scott didn’t ask him to. Alex just went ahead and did it and Scott didn’t even know how to repay him.

“I love you,” Scott told him again once Alex finished rambling and hugged him once more. “Thank you for everything.”

“You’re never this mushy,” Alex teased and Scott rolled his eyes, “but I love you too and you don’t have to thank me. You’re my brother Scott, I don’t mind taking care of you.”

“I do,” Scott pulled away from him to look him in the eyes. “You need to take time for yourself, you can’t just keep putting yourself over everybody.” Alex frowned at that and Scott shot him a look. “I’m serious, Alex. Stop putting me before everybody. I’m grown, I know how to take care myself, and it’s time you do the same for yourself.”

Alex gave him a soft smile as he ran his hand through Scott’s hair. “Fine,” he agreed, “but I’m always going to take care of you Scott. It’s always you and me.” Scott hugged him again, tightly. 

-  
The next time Scott saw Logan was a few days later and he left almost immediately, taking Alex’s advice. 

But Halloween as different. _Very_ different.

Logan _apologized_ to Scott. He apologized and maybe Logan was a little drunk because he _kissed_ Scott and then Scott kissed him back.

Logan’s lips were soft and he was an experienced kisser, but Scott wasn’t jealous or anything about it since Logan was a good looking guy and he probably was with a lot of people before Scott, and his arms were around Scott’s waist nice and tight, keeping him close.

Scott enjoyed kissing Logan, he really did, but he knew Alex would disapprove, and frankly Scott didn’t care. 

It was his life. Scott could do whatever he pleased and he did.

**_Christmas Eve…_ **

“I don’t want you two doing _anything_ till he’s eighteen, got it?” Alex went up the stairs with Hank following right behind him.

“I think I should go, Slim.” Scott looked back over at Logan with a pout. “Don’t make that face. You heard him.”

“I don’t let my brother run my life, you know,” Scott groaned and slumped against his chest. “Like it’s not like we even do anything,” he muttered.

Logan wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “But eventually, we might,” he took his hand then and gave it a squeeze. “And I don’t feel comfortable with doing anything when I’m legal and you’re not.”

Why did he have to be right?

“Okay okay, so Alex has a point. But I’m not going to just break up with you because of it. Like it’s only a couple years away, right?” Logan nodded and Scott kissed him sweetly on the lips. “I should go talk to him.” Logan nodded in agreement and gave Scott another kiss. 

“I’ll call you, okay?” Scott nodded and walked Logan out before heading upstairs to talk to Alex, and then he went to bed.

**_Christmas Day…_ **

“Nice glasses,” Logan smirked as he crushed the cigarette in his mouth into the snow. Scott rolled his eyes, not that he could see, and wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck, pulling him into a deep kiss and pulling away with a grin.

“It came!”

Logan knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. “What did?”

“My mutation! I blew a hole in my wall, but Hank helped me and now I’m good, but I have to wear these glasses forever,” he rambled and Logan started to smile.

“Come on, let’s go celebrate,” Logan took his hand and led Scott over into his truck, giving his hand a squeeze before he started to drive off. “What?” Logan glanced at him as he noticed Scott just kept staring at him as he drove. “Is there something on my face?” Scott shook his head and pressed a kiss to Logan’s cheek before turning his gaze to look out the window. 

He was pretty sure he was in love with Logan and he was pretty sure Logan loved him back.

Alex was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived Happily Ever After...
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and for the lovely feedback!!!
> 
> I will DEFINITELY have more Halex (with hints of Scogan or vice versa or both) fics on here for sure!!!
> 
> Much love to you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Hank...just message the boy!!! Next chapter will be all about Alex and his take on everything.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
